


【授翻/哈德】Expectant

by psbw3



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 哈利波特 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-01-30 14:24:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 93,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21429685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psbw3/pseuds/psbw3
Summary: 一次意外的酒后乱x，Harry搞大了Malfoy的肚子，但他没想到自己会那么容易的就爱上了Malfoy。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, 哈德
Comments: 16
Kudos: 496





	1. 一

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Expectant](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14600361) by [loveglowsinthedark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveglowsinthedark/pseuds/loveglowsinthedark). 

一  
Harry盯着Malfoy，Malfoy紧张地绷着下巴。

“所以...你想谈谈？”

Malfoy没有回答Harry。他用力咬着自己的牙齿，Harry几乎可以听见他牙齿上下摩擦着的声音。

“你还好吗？你看上去有点——”

冰冷的灰眼睛瞪着他，Harry立刻闭上嘴巴，看着Malfoy一言不发的将桌上的餐巾纸撕成碎片，胡椒盐罐和装着HP酱*¹的油腻腻的瓶子旁边那堆小纸屑越堆越多。  
HP酱*¹：英国的一种棕酱，是用作咸点的调味汁。

Malfoy一直盯着他自己的手，他的手指苍白而修长，指甲被咬的很短，粉色的甲床都快要露出来了。他的右膝在桌下狂躁地抖动着，他时不时用鼻孔喘出一股粗气。他乱糟糟的金发在脑后扎成一个小小的马尾辫，几缕毛躁的金发垂在他削瘦的脸颊旁。他粉色的嘴唇干裂开来，鼻子不自然的绷着，金色的睫毛扇动了几下，他终于抬头看了Harry一眼，然后立刻低下头去。

尽管Malfoy看上去精疲力尽，可他的眼里闪着锐利明亮的光芒，但他飘忽不定的的眼神却绝不在Harry身上停留超过1秒钟。这不是Harry第一次看到Malfoy的黑眼圈了，他的额头和嘴角上都挂着一种克制不住的焦虑；他穿着褪色的宽松衣服，脸颊凹陷，一副蓬头垢面的样子。

Harry不明白自己为何无法将目光从Malfoy身上移开，他现在的外表完全不值得再多看一眼，Harry试着不去眨眼，这样他就能更久地盯着Malfoy看。Malfoy身上有一种优雅而柔和的光芒，Harry一边感到困惑，一边着迷地盯着他看。

这让人心烦意乱。

所以Harry烦躁地叹了口气——而且很大声。“Malfoy，叫我来这儿干什么？”他低下头说，试图引起Malfoy的注意。“你猫头鹰我要求见我，对吗？”

Malfoy抬起了头，把手里的碎纸扔到桌上，向后靠在座位上，表情冷淡而防备。

“这是你的餐点，亲爱的。”

服务员走过来，在Malfoy面前放下了一个装着煎蛋，香肠和番茄的盘子，Malfoy立刻抓起刀叉吃了起来。Harry抱着一杯黑咖啡坐在他对面，歪着头看着Malfoy叉起一片西红柿塞进嘴里，然后立刻吞下了半根香肠。

“要茶吗？”服务员问，在Harry手肘旁放了一小罐奶油。

Malfoy点点头，擦擦嘴角。“伯爵茶，如果有的话。”

服务员告诉Malfoy没有伯爵茶，然后Malfoy要了一杯大吉岭红茶。Harry静静地喝着咖啡，看着Malfoy狼吞虎咽地吃早餐。

“昨晚没吃饭？”Harry漫不经心地打趣到，被逗乐了一样笑了笑。Malfoy嘲讽地勾起嘴角，脸上挂起了那副非常熟悉的傲慢而轻蔑的表情，Harry几乎要笑出声了。“我不是故意要侮辱你的，”他笑着说。“继续吧，想吃什么就点；我来付钱。”

Mafloy突然放下了叉子，眼里有什么东西一闪而过，他靠在椅背上抬头看着Harry，他充满敌意地笑了，Harry立刻感觉到Malfoy的怒意直线上升。

“是吗，你现在要给我付钱了，Potter？”Malfoy轻声问到，他的声音就像他点餐时一样沙哑。“把我当成你的下一个慈善捐助对象？圣人Potter，”他歪了歪头，用一种唱歌般的夸张语气补充到。

Harry扬起眉毛，希望自己不要这么快就失去耐心。“那么我的上一个慈善捐助对象是谁？”他用一根手指推了推眼镜，礼貌地询问到。

Malfoy满不在乎地挥手，耸了耸他薄薄的肩膀。“谁他妈知道救世主闲暇时间会做些什么，”他拖着长腔说，姿态非常优雅地端起杯子，喝了一口杯子里的茶，而不是粗鲁地弯下腰喝茶。“这些是你命中注定要做的事儿，不是吗？资助医院建立新的病房，重建学校，给一个前食死徒买早餐？”

“我刚刚只是客气一下而已，”Harry冷静地说。“欢迎你自己掏钱。”

“当然你会收回你刚刚的提议，”Malfoy恶狠狠地说，他的怒火不知道怎么又冒出来了。“说的好像你会在我身上花一纳特似的！”

“你到底什么毛病？”Harry怒气冲冲地打断他，前倾着身体说。“是你要求跟我见面的，我来了之后你他妈一个字也没说，然后现在你坚持要做一个该死的混蛋，一直在挑架，好像我们是十一岁的小孩一样。”Harry坐了回去，恼怒地抓了抓他的头发，然后掏出钱包。“告诉我你叫我来的原因，不然我现在就离开，”他怒气冲冲地翻阅着桌上的收银条。

Malfoy面无血色，嘴唇颤抖，他握紧着的拳头在桌上颤抖着，眯起的眼睛里透出怒火，瘦弱的胸膛起伏着。Harry一动不动，手臂上的汗毛竖了起来。

Harry屏住了呼吸，几秒钟之后，Malfoy咬牙切齿地说，“我怀孕了，Potter——是你的。”

~tbc~


	2. 二

二  
那个晚上就像一场美梦。

Harry从来都不喜欢去酒吧——挤来挤去的陌生人，震耳欲聋的音乐，那基本上就是噪音，每一个围绕在他身边的人都一副想把他带上床的样子。

也许只有Harry有这种感觉。只有他才是那个不知道如何在酒吧放松娱乐的人...他只是单纯的在酒吧待着。

那天是Seamus的生日，所以Harry无法推脱，也没能在被灌得烂醉之前逃走。所以在晚上十一点半的时候，Harry迷迷糊糊的看着Seamus往酒里扔了一片小小的金色药丸，然后Seamus呲牙笑着，把酒递给了Harry。“把内个东西拿出去，泥个笨蛋！”Harry对他做了个鬼脸说到，默默希望他能有一些更靠谱的朋友，然后一口干掉了那杯酒。

Harry对在那之后的发生的事情记忆就很模糊了，他只能回想起一些片段——Seamus爬上吧台非常骚气地狂舞了四十秒，然后一头栽下来，胳膊上扎了一块酒瓶上的碎玻璃，接着他开始嚎啕大哭，恳求Dean在他生日这天救他一命。Ron则是全程大吼着‘Hermione，不要无视我！’，跟着一个被吓坏了的蓬蓬头女士走来走去，直到Neville无力地尬笑着把他拖走，并向这位女士道歉；Ron和Neville试图向Seamus，Dean和Harry展示传统的巫师舞会舞步，当Neville用力地旋转着，Ron被他弄得失去平衡差点摔倒时，他们周围的人群迅速地散开了。

就在Harry感觉他完全不能融入这场闹剧时，他看到了一个在酒吧五颜六色灯光下闪闪发光的白金色头发的脑袋。Harry感觉自己的耳朵嗡嗡作响，视线模糊，他没有过多思考就踉踉跄跄的朝那个白金色脑袋走去。他感觉自己从来没做过今晚这些事，一口干掉那些混有神秘小药丸的酒，看着他的朋友大吼大叫着爬上吧台，然后对着整个酒吧里的人扭腰送胯——他感觉此刻的自己比几年前还要无所顾忌，他曾以为自己再也不会有这种兴奋和自由的感觉了。然后Harry走到了Malfoy面前，看见Malfoy漫不经心地靠着一根柱子站在那儿，Harry停止了思考。

Malfoy看起来就像一场Harry正在做的美梦。苍白的皮肤，尖尖的下巴，一如既往的让人难以忍受。他身上有一种空灵缥缈的美感，美得让人着迷，这让Harry感觉十分烦躁。他那副傲慢自大的贵族作态让Harry想要毁掉他，击碎他的自尊和骄傲。

Malfoy假笑着说出嘲讽的话，也怒气冲冲地朝着Harry咆哮，他甚至还跟Harry在这里来了一场毫无意义的追逐，最后他们冲进了旺兹沃思这个麻瓜酒吧的狭小的厕所隔间里。Harry捏住Malfoy的脸颊，他轻声呻吟着——Harry长驱直入地进入了Malfoy美妙的身体里，他疯狂挺动着臀部，感觉炽热的力量和精力在他的全身的血管里奔流。Harry品尝着Malfoy的甜蜜的双唇，双手抚摸着他如同天鹅绒般柔软的肌肤；Harry的手指缠绕在Malfoy跳动着的细长的阴茎上，他苍白修长的身体温顺的趴在Harry怀里，Harry沉醉在他软软的呻吟声中。

Harry操了Malfoy，这是自他被狼人咬了之后，几个月来第一次跟人做爱，此刻他的脑子里只有Malfoy，狼人的事儿被抛到了一边。Harry完全不在意他左腰上那块丑陋的粉色伤疤，他也并没有为自己是一个危险且无法痊愈的食肉动物而苦恼，即使是他在没有喝狼毒药剂，就会被视作社会的威胁的情况下。

Harry把Malfoy压在那道薄薄的夹板门上狠狠地操着他，让他从喉咙里挤出无助的哭叫和下流的渴求声，直到他们颤抖着高潮，Harry的阴茎在他体内猛地抽搐着，射出了非常多的精液，这强烈的感觉几乎让Harry眼前一黑。

然后Malfoy整理好自己的衣服，瞪大眼睛用一种晦涩难辨的目光盯着Harry，然后从隔间里溜走了。之后的事情Harry记不太清了，他只记得第二天早晨，自己从Ron和Hermione家的客房里醒来，感觉非常难为情而且窘迫。但他和Malfoy那场令人惊叹的性爱的每一个细节，仍在他宿醉后抽痛着的脑袋里清晰可见...他想，呃，生活中难免会发生一点难以预料的事儿嘛。

现在，一个半月后，Harry意识到了，okay，好吧，那事儿确实发生了。他也想起来是怎么发生的了。

~tbc~


	3. Chapter 3

三

“你怎么知道那个混蛋怀的是你的孩子？”Ron双手叉腰，皱眉看着Harry乱糟糟的后脑勺问到。

“因为是他告诉我的，”Harry把头埋在手臂里，趴在Hermione的办公桌上，声音低沉的回答到。

“他在撒谎。”Ron立刻说，仿佛这是一个非常明显的事实。

“他没有，”Harry叹了口气坐起身，推了推眼镜。

“呃不好意思，我们要相信Malfoy那张嘴里说出来的话？”Ron难以置信地问。

“他没有撒谎，”Harry更加坚定地回答。“再说，我们今天就是来这儿确认这件事的，对吗？”

“我以为你预约检查是为了确保胎儿和Malfoy一切正常。”Hermione喃喃地说，并没有从她正在阅读的文件上抬起头。

“呃，我就是这个意思，”Harry不耐烦地转向她，“但你说亲子鉴定只用施一个咒语，对吗？还有，看在上帝的份上，你能不能别叫他‘胎儿’了？那是个孩子，是我的孩子，”Harry补充说，从椅子上跳起来，双手抓着自己的头发，他的恐慌度以肉眼可见的惊人速度上升着。“这怎么可能——我和男人上床已经有7年了——他是个男的，Malfoy是个男人！他是个男性！”

Hermione合上手里的文件，遗憾地看着Harry。“我...我告诉过你，Harry，在巫师中，男巫师怀孕并不少见。而且，你身上狼人的部分可能起到了很大的作用。”

“怎么，我现在有超能力精子了？”Harry面无表情地说，Ron哼了一声。

“是的，”Hermione言简意赅地回答。

“我好像有个曾叔公曾经跟他的男性爱人生了个孩子，”Ron仿佛突然若有所思地说，他腿搭在副手上，懒洋洋地缩在沙发椅里。“曾叔公他老婆差点杀了他，因为那个男性爱人死了，他们只好养大那个孩子。”

“那个男人...死了？”Harry震惊地看向他，“怎么回事？”

“很有可能是因为分娩，”Hermione平静地说，Harry再次转过身，惊恐地看着她。“那时候巫师们关于怀孕这方面的治疗措施还不是很先进，但Harry，那是在两...三个世纪以前了。”她补充到，歪着头看向Ron。

Ron耸耸肩。“我想是的，我曾叔公活到了118岁，但我不清楚他其他家人的事情。”

“而现在我们绝对能更好地处理巫师怀孕的各种情况了，”Hermione安慰地说到。“Malfoy会没事的，我们会处理好的。你叫他几点到这里来？”

Harry叹了口气低头看看手臂，不安地踱步，焦躁的情绪让他的开始胃痛了。“十一点半。他当然会迟到啦。那个蠢货。”

“说真的，伙计，Malfoy？”Ron面无表情地说。

“我...我只是，我只是那晚喝醉了，好吗？”Harry满脸通红。“你不——我现在都还不知道Seamus到底在我的酒里加了什么东西，那个该死的混蛋。我发誓我再也不会跟他一起喝酒了。”

“是啊，”Ron冷笑着说，“你在战后第一次见到Malfoy，然后不到10分钟就跟他搞上床了，这都是Seamus的错。”

“不止十分钟！”Harry怒气冲冲的反驳。“大概...20分钟，我不知道，”他泄气地咕哝着。“好吧，我不知道，他太——操，我不知道是因为酒精还是其他东西——那天晚上他有些不对劲，好吗？我...我控制不住我自己。我一看到他就不由自主地走过去了，他实在是太美了。”

“但我记得你说他昨天看起来——”Hermione好奇地问。

“是的，他昨天看起来糟透了，”Harry点点头，“他走进门那一刻，我发誓我有几秒钟都没认出他。他看起来几天几夜没合眼的样子，好像很久没吃东西了一样，他看来就像...生病了。”

“Harry，他怀孕了呀，”Hermione轻快地说。“他的身体正在发生变化，他体内的魔力正在加班加点的帮助他适应这个胎儿。”

“孩子，”Harry纠正，过去的二十四小时，他的脑子里一直在盘旋着一个问题。“Hermione...”Harry慢吞吞地开口了，但并没有直视她。“他会...那个孩子会是...那个吗？”Hermione用了然的目光看着Harry，耐心地等他说完。“他会像我一样吗？他会被传染成狼人吗？”

“不会的，Harry，”她握紧Harry的双手，体贴地回答。“你不是天生的狼人，狼人因子也不会通过血液和魔法传染。再说你一直在喝狼毒药剂；即使你咬了别人，你也没有传染性。”

“是的，但那个孩子——”Harry感觉喉咙发紧，他绝望地说。

“Harry，孩子会没事的，”Ron突然插嘴。他坐起身，手肘撑在膝盖上，认真地看着Harry。“伙计，那可是你的孩子。你的魔力就足以保护他了。”

“别忘了Malfoy家族的纯血血统，”Hermione翻阅着文件说到。“他是个纯血种，这可能是他当初怀孕的主要原因。但这也有一个优势，他能怀孕，意味着他绝对拥有足够的魔力去孕育一个孩子。”

“噢，所以只有纯血的男巫才能怀孕，”Ron露出一种恍然大悟的神情。

“不不，”Hermione笑着抬起头，“如果非纯血的男巫想生孩子的话，可以用生子魔药。”

“那我怎么从来没看见过怀孕的男巫呢，‘Mione？”Harry揉着太阳穴，无力地问到。

“嗯，因为他们的人数并没有多到需要排队，”Hermione笑着说，“但在过去的十年内已经发生过几起男巫怀孕的例子了，”她若有所思地眯起眼睛，“因为一些显而易见的原因，他们没有公开这件事。我是说，没有哪个巫师愿意——”Hermione的话被一阵轻轻的敲门声打断了，她对Harry和Ron使了个眼色。Harry又开始慌了，而Ron则站起身，举起双手让Harry保持冷静。“请进，”Hermione愉快地说，然后Draco Malfoy走进了房间。

他今天穿着一件长袍，而不是前一天的灰色裤子和纽扣衬衣。这件长袍的边缘有点脏，袖口有很明显的磨损痕迹，但他仍然保持着Malfoy家典型的那种高傲态度。他的头发在脑后梳成了一个马尾辫，发丝仍然毛躁且黯淡无光，不过他整个人看起来比上次整洁多了。他高昂着头，苍白的小脸面色阴沉，眼睛又大又圆。

尽管Malfoy做出一副对他们不屑一顾的高傲姿态，但Harry还是发现了他的手指不安地攥着披在肩上的斗篷。当Malfoy朝房间内走来时，他立刻看见了Harry，他们盯着对方看了几秒，Harry感觉他的胃疼得更厉害了。

“嘿，”Harry声音嘶哑的开口。

“你好，Malfoy，”Hermione站起身，平静地说。“你最近怎么样？”

Malfoy只是勾了勾嘴角，没有做出任何回应。“他在这里干什么？”他朝Ron的方向抬了抬下巴。

“来见我老婆，”Ron断然回答到。“我来这里需要原因吗，再说我也不需要向你解释。”

“Ron，”Harry和Hermione同时开口，而Malfoy愤怒地朝门口退了半步。

Ron气冲冲地翻个白眼，弯腰拿起了他扔在沙发上的袍子。“行吧，那我先回去工作了，”他淡淡地说。“那你等会儿来参加温特沃斯案子的会议？”他问Harry。

Harry点点头，视线没有离开Malfoy的脸——他低垂着的双眼下面的黑眼圈，和他耷拉着的嘴角的样子——Harry咽了口唾沫，清清嗓子说到，“好，我会在...我这边完事儿后就过去。”

“与我无关，你现在就可以滚蛋了，Potter，”Malfoy恶狠狠地说。“据我所知，你并不是治疗师。”

“是的，但我是你孩子的另一个父亲？”Harry立刻回嘴，朝着Malfoy手臂紧紧护着的腹部点了点头。“你不是这么说的吗，Malfoy？”

Malfoy气得满脸通红。“去死，Potter，”他咬牙切齿地说。

Hermione叹了口气，Ron无奈地看了他们三个一眼，然后清了清嗓子。“好了，我...呃，”他眨眨眼，“祝你们好运。晚上见，亲爱的，”他对Hermione说，跟她交换了一个小小的微笑之后，转身走到了医院亮到刺眼的洁白走廊上。

门砰地一声轻轻关上了，房间里一阵沉默。

“你为什么不坐下来呢，Malfoy？”Hermione友善地说。“我只需要问你几个问题，然后我们就可以开始身体检查了。”

令Harry吃惊的是，Malfoy一声不吭地听从了Hermione的指示，坐在了她办公桌前的椅子上，背部僵硬，下巴紧绷着。

Harry实在是太紧张了，他不敢坐在Malfoy旁边，所以他交叉着手臂，笨拙地站在桌子旁。Hermione朝他投去一个安慰的微笑，然后坐了下来，抚了抚她绿色的治疗师长袍。

“那么，Malfoy——”她温柔地说。

“你不是某种神经疾病的专家吗？”Malfoy怀疑地打断了她。“我为什么会要跟你谈我怀孕的事？”

“因为Harry要我帮他，”Hermione一点儿也不生气，平静地回答。“我最近一直在学习相关的事情，以我的能力一定能帮上忙，对此我很有信心。Abigail Penman治疗师是我们最资深的治疗师之一，他也非常愿意提供帮助。”当Malfoy继续瞪着她的时候，Hermione有点不确定的补充到。“但如果你和Harry愿意的话，其他治疗师也——”

“我想我们应该让Hermione帮助我们，Malfoy。”Harry说，他注意到Malfoy全身僵硬，鼻翼呼呼地翕动着。“这样更方便，她很乐意为我们解答所有问题，而且她很谨慎...所以我们暂时不用担心媒体或者其他人知道这件事。”

“无论你们找哪个治疗师，病患保密协议都保证了你们的权利，”Hermione苦笑着说，“但找一个互相信任的治疗师会更——”

“你指的是，你和他互相信任，”Malfoy冷冰冰地的打断她。“我可完全不信任你，Granger。”

“如果Harry真的是你孩子的另一个父亲，那你完全可以相信我，“Hermione平静地说。“无论有没有病患保密协议，我都会为你们保密的，我永远不会背叛Harry。现在你能相信我了吗？”

Malfoy一言不发的望向别处。Harry不安地把重心从左脚换到右脚。

“也许我们该继续下去？”沉默了几秒之后，Harry说。

“是的，”Hermione利落地回答，打开一个新的文件夹，抽出羽毛笔迅速的填写了病患信息。“你26岁，对吗？”

“6月才满，”Malfoy简短地回答，当Hermione期待地抬头望着他时，他叹了口气补充到，“6月5日。”

“你什么时候发现自己怀孕的？”

Malfoy在椅子上动了动。“大概3天前。我...我去了翻倒巷的一个免费诊所的一个自助医疗柜台。”他从斗篷里摸出了一张皱巴巴的羊皮纸递给Hermione，有那么一瞬间，她看起来非常苦恼。

“你是说那些...魔法扫描仪？那些仅仅扫描一次你的魔力然后就——”Hermione看了看那张羊皮纸。“然后就吐出了这张羊皮纸？”

“我得知道我是不是真的出了什么问题，才能去寻求医疗帮助，Granger，”Malfoy僵硬地回答。

“但我们在圣芒戈设有免费诊所啊，”Hermione皱着眉说。

Malfoy嘲讽地勾起嘴角。“尽管我非常愿意来这里受辱，但我还是选择保留我所剩不多的自尊。况且，这个诊断相当准确，不是吗？”Malfoy朝那张羊皮纸点点头。

Hermione面无表情的举起那张羊皮纸。“可能是肿瘤/婴儿，”她语调平板地读着上面的内容。“会削弱魔力。‘’处方治疗药水：提神剂？”她不敢相信地盯着那张羊皮纸，声音有点刺耳。“那个魔法扫描仪怎么通过医疗法律批准的？给一个不知道是怀着胎儿还是肿瘤的病患开提神剂？梅林！”

不知是因为那个荒谬的诊断结果还是Hermione歇斯底里的反应，也许是因为他过于紧张了，Harry突然产生了一种想要狂笑的冲动，焦躁沉默还有点尴尬的Malfoy愤怒地瞪了他一眼。Hermione把羊皮纸扔在桌上，再一次拿起了羽毛笔。

“你的决定很正确，联系Harry并且告诉他这件事，”Hermione坚定地说，但语调里带着一丝同情。“至少你还没有因为那或许是一个肿瘤而慌张。”

“当然，因为我现在不会为任何事情慌张了，”Malfoy平淡地说，Hermione半咧着嘴笑了，Harry也配合她不情愿地笑了笑，但Malfoy只是摆弄着他的斗篷，双唇紧闭着低头看着他的大腿。

“一切都会好起来的，Malfoy，”Hermione轻声说，然后她仿佛突然被击中了一样问到，“你...你真的打算留下他吗？”

Harry倒吸一口气，Malfoy猛地抬起头，愤怒地盯着Hermione。“我不是来这里堕胎的，Granger，”他的声音低沉而危险，Hermione看上去很吃惊，她红着脸摇摇头。

“当然，我只是确保——”

“她只是想知道你是否确定你要这样做，”Harry小心愉悦地说，“你愿意留下这个——”

“我要生下这个孩子，”Malfoy咬牙切齿地对Harry说。“我不需要你帮忙做决定。我也不需要你的帮助。我告诉你只是出于礼貌。我自己一个人能做到。而我只是礼貌地同意了这次身体检查预约，Potter。”

“是啊，因为翻倒巷那个免费诊所可以提供‘你独自一人怀上的孩子’的所有医疗需求？”Harry捏紧了拳头回答。

Malfoy从椅子上跳了起来，气得全身发抖，Hermione急忙站起身。“Malfoy，请坐下。Harry，如果你再这样我就得请你离开了——”

“抱歉，”Harry因她语气中微妙的威胁而突然泄气。“我——Malfoy...抱歉。就...让我们帮你，好吗？谢谢——谢谢你同意来见Hermione，”他弱弱地补充到，一只手插进衣服口袋，一只手抓扯着自己的头发。

Malfoy的眼睛里仍然燃烧着怒火，他瞥了一眼Harry乱糟糟的头发和他额头上那道伤疤，然后防备地交叉着双臂，转身坐了下来。

Hermione坐下拿起了羽毛笔，轻柔地清了清嗓子。“会晨吐吗？”她温柔地鼓励到。“会水肿吗？饮食正常吗？睡眠如何？”

Malfoy盯着他的膝盖看了很久，神色不安而紧绷，吞咽的时候喉头颤动着。“不只是早晨，”他轻声说。“我——我随时都想呕吐。”Hermione的羽毛笔唰唰的写了些什么，她点点头让他继续。“我要么饿得要死，要么一看到食物就会呕吐。”Malfoy烦躁地补充。

Harry想起那天Malfoy狼吞虎咽吃早餐的样子，几乎没有停下来喘口气。他感到一阵强烈的同情，同时还有一丝内疚。

“给他点什么药治治那个，好吗？”Harry粗暴地开口，那两人都皱着眉转头盯着他。“他在孕育另一个生命，他需要吃东西补充能量，”Harry僵硬地说。

“别着急，我会的，”Hermione向他保证，语气没有什么变化，但眼里闪过一丝了然的光。“还有其他的吗，Malfoy？”

Malfoy耸耸肩。“我不知道，差不多就这样了，”他的脸很红，“还有点多愁善感，我暂时想不起其他症状了。

Harry想问他是什么意思，但他没有问出口，因为Hermione只是简单地对Malfoy的回答点点头。Malfoy恶狠狠地盯着Harry，警告着如果他对多愁善感的事情多嘴，那么他就会面临一场厄运。

“嗯，好的，我会把这一点写到你的档案里的，”Hermione站起身走到桌子旁，拔出她的魔杖，“现在我们先做一些基本的身体检查，这样能更好的了解你的情况。”

她拍了拍靠着墙的那个狭窄的检查台。“躺上来，Malfoy？把袍子敞开。”

Malfoy第一反应，也是Harry预料中的反应，就是跳起来低声怒问。“我要在他面前脱衣服？”

Hermione皱了皱脸。“呃...我想他可以去外面等——”

“我哪儿也不去，”Harry斩钉截铁地表明自己的态度。

“变态，”Malfoy怒吼。“你以为我会在你面前脱衣服吗？”

“哈，我可是真真正正的进入过你的身体呢，”Harry声音嘶哑地提醒他。

Malfoy的脸变成了鲜红色，垂在身侧的双手颤抖着，他咬着牙对Harry骂到，“你这粗俗下流的臭狗——”

“拜托，”Hermione叹了口气，“我们能不能下次再讨论关于这个称号的事？Malfoy，”他又拍了拍检查台，“如果你愿意的话。你可以只解开你肚子上纽扣，不用脱光。”

“抱歉让你失望了，”Draco对着Harry嗤笑了一声，Harry恼火又沮丧地捂着脸，转过身去。

当Harry转过来时，Malfoy躺在检查台上，苍白的肚子从Hermione的手肘下露出来，他双手紧握在胸前，目不转睛地盯着天花板，脸上的表情焦虑但又异常温柔。

Hermione轻声念了些什么，整个房间都变黑了，这让那两个男人吓一大跳。突然，墙上出现了一块长方形的光斑，然后Malfoy的肚子也开始随之发光。走进了一步，Harry仍未那是一种类似麻瓜投影仪的东西，但无论如何他也搞不懂他到底该看投影上的哪一个部分。

“噢，”Hermione眼睛睁得很大，若有所思的样子。

“怎么，怎么了？”Harry立刻问她，瞪着眼睛盯着Hermione脸上敬畏又难以置信的表情和墙上的投影。

“没什么好担心的，一切正常，”她快速回答Harry。“是——Malfoy，你的子宫很强壮，在男巫怀孕的这个阶段，他发育的非常好。”

“我的什么？”Malfoy结结巴巴地说，“我的子宫？？”

“那是个好事儿，对吗？”Harry插嘴。

“是的，你的子宫，”Hermione告诉Malfoy，“你的身体为了容纳这个孩子创造出了一个临时的子宫。而且是的，这是个好事，Harry。这很不常见，但没什么好担心的。”她指了指投影上的一团小小的阴影，“这里，”她温柔地说。

“什么？”Malfoy和Harry齐声问，Harry朝前迈了一步。

Hermione笑了，眼睛闪闪发光。“这是你们的孩子，”她又指了一次。

“这看起来完全不像个孩子，”Malfoy皱眉咕哝着，目不转睛地盯着Hermione指的那一小团阴影。

“我看不见，”Harry着急地抱怨着，又朝前面迈了一步。

“多惊人啊，你竟然看不见，”Malfoy紧紧盯着投影，恶毒地的低声嘲讽到。

“好像你能看见似的，”Harry恼怒地说。

“我能！”Malfoy激动地说，怒气冲冲地瞪着他。

“哦，那可真是恭喜你了！”Harry吼了回去。

“都给我闭嘴，”Hermione威胁地挥了挥魔杖，“我在工作呢。梅林啊！”

Malfoy和Harry沉默地怒瞪了对方一会儿，然后Harry在投影上发现了一个小块，他把头歪来歪去的观察这个小块。但他不敢去惹Malfoy和他刻薄的嘴巴，于是他选择询问Hermione，他想确定他观察的确实是他的孩子，而不是Malfoy的阑尾之类的。

Hermione再次挥了挥魔杖，然后房间里传来一阵低沉而快速的心跳声，Hermione冲Harry咧嘴一笑。“孩子的心跳声非常强壮有力，听见了吗？”

“再给我指指孩子在哪儿，”Malfoy脱口而出，Harry也着急地探出头，Hermione轻笑着指了指那一团小小的阴影。

“你们的孩子现在只比胡椒粒大一点点，在这里，”她笑着说，“现在没什么可看的了，一切都很完美且正常。在以后的检查里你会看到更多更清晰的图像。人们通常会很担心胎儿的心跳，但你们的孩子心跳非常正常，就像刚刚听到的那样。”

“好了，我现在需要扫描你的魔力，然后抽一点的你血液样本，Malfoy，”Hermione关掉了投影，两个男人在突然亮起来的房间里眨了眨眼。“你可以坐起来系好你的衣服了，如果你愿意的。”

Malfoy急忙坐起来，腿悬在检查台边缘，看都不看一眼地系好他长袍上的银纽扣。当Hermione向他伸出手时，他顺从地把手臂伸出来，当Hermione把他的衣袖往上推，露出了那个已经褪色的骷髅头时，他僵住了。

Malfoy满脸通红地沉默着，低头死死地盯着地板，但Hermione只是完美又专业地做着她的工作，她轻轻地在他的肘弯内侧切了一个小口，用试管收集了一些血液，对伤口挥挥魔杖施了个治疗咒，然后把Malfoy的衣袖放了下来。

她后退一步，对着Malfoy挥动魔杖，从他的额头到脚直线挥动着，直到他心脏的位置出现一个银蓝色的光球，轻轻地飘向Hermione。

“在这里稍等一会儿，”Hermione告诉他们，小心翼翼地拿着光球和试管里的血液匆匆走出房间。

几秒钟之后，Harry才意识到他刚刚屏住了呼吸。他长吐出一口气，把自己扔到Malfoy之前坐的那把椅子上，过于安静的房间让harry有点不安。

Harry把椅子转了个方向，盯着Malfoy的脸。“你还好吗？”他低沉沙哑的问。

Malfoy只是疲倦地慢慢眨了一下眼睛，然后靠在墙上，叹了口气。

“Mafloy，我们...我...对不起。”

那道冰冷的目光审视着Harry，Malfoy一动不动的盯着他。“继续，”他终于拖着长腔说。“这是为了什么？”

Harry绷着下巴会盯着他，回想起了那一晚，Malfoy在他身下渴求着的样子，他的手扯着Malfoy完美顺滑的头发的样子，和Malfoy用破碎地喘息声咆哮着那些污言秽语。

“为了那天晚上接近你道歉，”Harry终于开口，低下头。“为了你叫我滚开的时候没有离开而道歉。为了...搞大你的肚子...而道歉，”

Malfoy一直没有回答，Harry抬起头看着他，发现他的脸很红，但仍然面无表情。他靠着在墙，垂着眼开口了。

“妈的，好吧，”他嘴角挂着一丝假笑。“正直的救世主当然认为那事儿是我非自愿的了？我假设你没那么蠢？”

“那你同意被我搞大肚子？”

“我只同意被操，”Mafloy打断他，站直身子，手掌贴在大腿旁。“别用你无私到令人作呕的美好品德来烦我，Potter。那晚我是自愿的。”

“可是你叫我滚出你的视线，”Harry艰难地咽了口唾沫，“你说了好几次。”

“那不代表——”Malfoy黑着脸，“我只是——难道我那晚上看起来很不情愿吗，你个蠢货？”

Harry舔了舔嘴唇，“嗯，你看起来很享受，”他声音低哑的回答。

“那就是了，”Malfoy脸颊通红，气冲冲地望向别处，“省省你的歉意吧，把这些道歉留给真正需要道歉的事，你还做了挺多那种事呢。”

“比如呢？”Harry立刻问他。

Malfoy哼了一声。“你现在又想解决这些一团糟的麻烦事儿了（can of worms*¹）？”  
can of worms*¹：俚语，一团糟的麻烦事儿，棘手的复杂问题。

“Malfoy，”Harry站起身，小心翼翼地走进他，“听着，我们...我们现在算是黏在一起了，对吗？我们不用现在讨论细节，操，只是，我们需要学着跟对方相处。”Malfoy眯起眼睛，歪着头全神贯注的听着他的话。Harry在牛仔裤上擦了擦手心的汗，继续说，“我...我想尽可能的参与到这件事中，好吗？我...我不会临阵退缩的。我想尽可能的帮助你，但如果你一直表现的这么混蛋的话，会让我们俩都不愉快。”

“哦，对啊，因为你正好是个非常完美可爱的伙伴呢，”Malfoy立刻假笑着说。

“我不是，但我会努力的，”Harry冷冷地反驳。“我愿意把过去那些事抛之脑后。我愿意重新开始。我——我们欠——作为两个该死的成年人，我们能做到这个的，Malfoy，拜托。”

Malfoy从鼻子里重重地叹了一口气，撇着嘴，盯着脚下的地板。“我能——我自己一个人能做到，”他轻声说，声音异常的小，而且他用那种熟悉又固执方式撅起了下嘴唇。

“你不用一个人承担，这就是我想说的，”Harry告诉他。

“我不需要你的任何恩惠，”Malfoy粗鲁地说。

“看，这就是我刚刚说的，”Harry愤怒地大声咆哮起来，Malfoy呆住了，瞪大眼睛盯着他。“成熟点，你他妈也是个快要做家长的人了！而且我不是在给你恩惠，Malfoy，我这么做是为了——”Malfoy又变成了那副冷冷地防备的表情时，Harry突然停了下来。“我想要这么做，”Harry轻声说。“我的意思是，我想做的这一切不是什么恩惠，是因为我想帮助你，我想参与进这件事中。Malfoy，”Harry犹豫了一下，“那...那也是我的孩子，对吗？”

“如果这就是你拐弯抹角想问的，想问这是不是你的孩子，”Malfoy冷笑着说，“尽管你想以此证明我是个随便让人操的烂货——”

Harry闭上眼睛，激烈的怒火在他的血液里窜流着，他取下眼镜，用颤抖的手指按住眼睛。“我不是那个意思，”他强作镇定地说。

“当然不是，”Malfoy假笑着说，满不在乎地挥了挥手。“这整件事都是你，Potter，伟大的Harry Potter，决定屈尊去承担的。”他狡猾地看了Harry一眼，眼里闪着怒火，“杀死黑魔王的救世主啊！为什么你要对一个跟你没关系的孩子负责？你怎么知道这孩子不是我弯下腰让其他男人操我然后射到我肚子里怀上——”Malfoy粗俗的胡言乱语被突然冲到他面前的Harry打断了，Harry伸出一只手紧紧扣住Malfoy的后颈，他脑后的小小的马尾辫也被Harry抓在手里。

Malfoy发出了微弱的，被吓到了的声音，Harry低头看着他，粗暴地向后扯着Malfoy的头发，一只手指放在自己嘴边。

“嘘，”他危险地嘘了一声，Malfoy灰色的眼睛瞪得大大的，充满了惊愕，瞳孔因恐惧而扩大，他大张着嘴巴呼吸着，双手紧紧地抓住他自己的大腿。“你得学会闭上你的臭嘴，Malfoy，”Harry低声说，站在Malfoy双腿之间紧靠着他，再次用力扯了扯他的头发。“永远不要再说别的男人碰你——”

“Harry！”

Hermione站在门口，手里拿着一些文件和几个大玻璃瓶，看上去完全惊呆了。Harry立刻放开Malfoy朝后退去，他动作太快了，以至于他扯掉了Mafloy束头发的橡皮筋。那头暗淡的金发散落在Malfoy的脸旁，他眼神有些呆滞，微张着嘴巴盯着Harry，胸口剧烈起伏着，脸和脖子上还有Harry刚刚留下的红印。

“对不起，”Harry对Hermione低声说，他盯着手里那根细细的黑色橡皮筋，上面还缠着几根金色的发丝。“对不起，Malfoy，”他重复到，声音里充满了茫然，他把手里的橡皮筋递给Malfoy。

Malfoy接了过去，但是他并没有再次束起头发，只是让头发乱糟糟地披在肩上。Hermione恼怒地瞪着他们走进了房间，坐在办公桌后面开始整理文件和那几个玻璃瓶。

“坐下，”她厉声说，Harry立刻坐回椅子上，当Malfoy轻轻坐到他旁边的椅子上时，Harry轻微地惊讶了一下。“我希望你们不要在我的办公室杀掉对方，”她生气地说。“说真的，你们俩能不能试着礼貌一点？特别是现在？”

两个男人都红着脸保持着沉默，盯着跟对方相反的方向。“抱歉，”Harry再次咕哝着。

Hermione只是叹了口气，烦躁地摇了摇头，翻开手里的文件。“Malfoy，”他小心翼翼地开口，“你准备告诉我...你正在服用的某种抑制剂的事情吗？”

当Harry抬起头时，他发现Malfoy的脸已经不红了，他急促地呼吸着。“我——我不知道你在说什么，Granger，”过了一会，他紧张地说。

“我在你血液里检测出了喷嚏草糖浆和苦根草，”Hermione冷静地告诉他，“还有...”她犹豫了一会儿补充到，“媚娃的头发。”

“闭嘴，Granger！”Malfoy咬牙切齿地说，他全身发抖的闭上眼睛，仿佛想以此屏蔽Hermione的话一样。“我不必告诉你这些。”

“为什么你喝的东西里会有媚娃头发？”Harry困惑地问，他不由自主地就开口了。

“你为什么不闭上你的嘴？”Malfoy的声音恶毒又嘶哑。

“因为他需要一点媚娃头发才能成功的把抑制剂引入他自己的血液中，”Hermione回答，她好奇地盯着Malfoy，“需要一点自己的DNA，对吗，Malfoy，”Hermione突然瞪大了眼睛，脸上挂着难以置信的表情。“Malfoy，你是个媚娃？”

“啥？”Harry短促的尖叫了一声，慌慌张张地转头去看Malfoy。

“你们俩就不能闭上那该死的嘴吗？”Malfoy怒吼着，他的脸非常红，而且眼眶里含着泪水，这让Harry有点震惊。然后Malfoy跳了起来，带翻了椅子，他狠狠地瞪着Hermione。“我要——我要起诉你！”他愤怒地说。

“因为我给你做了最基本的血液测试？”Hermione困惑地眨眨眼睛，起身用漂浮咒扶起了倒在地上的椅子，“Malfoy，你怀孕了，我不得不给你——”

“你没有权利这样做！”Malfoy大吼着一拳锤在了桌上，吓得Hermione退回到椅子上。

“Malfoy，”Harry靠过去，安慰般地圈住Malfoy的手腕，“别喊了。坐下来，然后告诉我们这到底是怎么回事。”

Malfoy甩开Harry的手，然后粗暴地推搡着他的胸膛。“去死吧！”他大喊着。“我不会告诉你们任何事！”

“Malfoy，我给你开的产前药水不能跟那个抑制剂同时服用，你必须得停止服用那个，”Hermione尖锐地说。“你能...冷静下来吗？给。”她站起身，从放在窗户下的餐具柜上取出水壶倒了一杯水。“喝点水。深呼吸。”Malfoy没有一点准备接过水杯的意思，他下巴抽搐着，紧握双拳，用仇恨地目光瞪着她。“我们不再是敌人了，Malfoy。如果你不让我好好做我的工作，那么在这个房间里你唯一的敌人就是你自己。”她目光坚定，声音强硬地说。

也许是为了进一步考验她的耐心，Malfoy一直没有拿走Hermione手里的水杯，过了一会，Malfoy从Hermione手里夺过水杯，重重地坐在椅子上，愤怒地盯着杯子里的水，然后泄愤般地一饮而尽。

“那么，”Hermione慢慢地说，Harry站起身斟满了杯子，默默地放在Malfoy面前。“你什么时候——这怎么可能——你真的是个——”

Malfoy背靠着椅子，翘起腿，傲慢地盯着她冷嘲热讽着。“怎么？”他满怀期待地问，“你不打算把那个问题问完吗？”

“别那么混蛋，Malfoy，”Harry坐在椅子边缘不耐烦地说，转头看着Malfoy。“告诉我们发生了什么事。”

“什么都没有，”Malfoy无辜地说，试图装出一副与他无关的样子——但Harry发现他还在发抖。

“所以你不是个媚娃了？”Hermione怀疑地问。

“我没那么说。”Malfoy冷冷地回答。

“那你是个媚娃？”她追问，Harry屏住了呼吸。

Malfoy烦躁不安地吞咽了一下，再次喝光了杯子里的水，然后再一次怒视着他们。“对，”他简短的回答。

Harry吐出一口气，他发现自己站了起来，双手插进自己的头发，不知所措地盯着Hermione。而她紧闭着嘴巴，眯起眼睛，若有所思的盯着Malfoy。

“所以...你是个天生的媚娃？”当Hermione没再问问题时，Harry脱口而出。

Malfoy看着他，好像他不敢相信竟然有人能这么蠢一样。“当然，Potter！不然呢，你以为我是被媚娃咬过之后才变成这样的吗？”他带着一个残忍地微笑补充说，但他很快注意到，Harry只是无奈地叹了口气然后移开目光时，他动摇了。

“是的，我天生就是一个媚娃，”他盯着Hermione蓬蓬头的某个地方，平静地说。“媚娃基因在我的家族已经有六代没有出现过了，他们都以为这个基因灭绝了...但显然它并没有。”Malfoy咬着嘴唇，不疼不痒地瞥了Harry一眼，然后弹掉了他长袍上并不存在的棉絮。

“现在怀孕这回事就讲得通了，”Hermione说，“我们本来以为是Harry的狼人因子才成功的让你怀孕，毕竟他是个混血，但现在看来更有可能是因为你的媚娃基因，让你更容易受孕，也正是它让你的临时子宫发育的如此之好。”她告诉Malfoy，“男性媚娃非常罕见，但是他们怀孕是很正常的事。”

“所以，这不是因为我...狼人的事？”Harry低声问Hermione。

“这也有可能是其中一个促成因素，Harry。”她点点头。“不排除这种可能性。”她沉默了几秒，紧紧盯着Malfoy。“你为什么要服用抑制剂？”她问。

“你以为呢，Granger？”Malfoy翻了个白眼，“抑制剂让我能过该死的正常人生活。如果整天都一群蠢货留着口水跟在我屁股后面，我还能从霍格沃茨毕业吗？”

“噢，我以为你那种招摇的孔雀型人格，会很喜欢有一群蠢货跟着你呢，Malfoy，”Harry靠在Hermione身后的墙上，双手插在裤兜里，冷冷地说。

Malfoy瞪了他一眼。“我知道你会怎么想，Potter，”他嗤笑一声，“但恰恰相反，我从没有后悔过我服用着抑制剂的生活。我从5岁起就开始服用抑制剂了，因为在有一次宴会上，有一个恶心的老家伙抓着我，宣布我将永远属于他，然后他还向我父亲发起一场公开决斗。”

Hermione惊讶地瞪大眼睛，捂住嘴巴，Harry从墙上站直身子，不由自主地紧绷着下巴。“他是谁？”怒气渗透进Harry全身的每一个毛孔里。

Malfoy看起来非常困惑。“我怎么知道？一个恶心的老变态。但愿他现在已经死了。”

“Harry？”Hermione的声音从很远的地方传来，Harry突然意识到Malfoy正用一种奇怪的眼神看着他。

Harry深吸一口气，靠回墙上，强作镇定地问，“抑制剂只会让你看上去...正常？”

Malfoy耸耸肩。“简单来说，是的；让我看上去正常。”

“但那天晚上——”Malfoy紧盯着他，两个人的脸都有些红。

“我...我那天还没来得及服抑制剂。”Malfoy有点紧张，他没有过多说明。

“难怪，”Harry低声咕哝着，尴尬地揉了揉他的后颈。

Hermione突然笑了起来，那两个男人盯着她，然后她变回了之前严肃的表情。“是的，嗯，我...抱歉，Malfoy，但你真的得停止服用抑制剂，”她温和地说，重新在羊皮纸上写了些什么。“就像我刚才说的，它不能跟孕前药水同时服用，我们不能拿你肚子里的孩子担风险，对吗？”Malfoy看起来仍然很生气，但这次他没有顶嘴。“你得每天摄入一茶匙这个，”Hermione指了指桌上那个高高的，草绿色的瓶子。“这是一种包含钙，叶酸和免疫增强剂的综合维生素药剂；它还能帮助你更快的恢复魔力，因为这个孩子将会吸取很多你的魔力，Malfoy。你还需要我给你开一些其他的能量补充药剂吗？”

Malfoy坐立不安地叹了口气。“你觉得合适就行；说得好像我知道我自己在干什么一样。”

“好，那我暂时先给你这些，如果你觉得你需要更多的东西来维持精力的话，就来找我，”她点点头，“顺便一说，这是治呕吐的药，”她指了指第二个蓝色的玻璃瓶。

“嗯，这就是我一直在喝的，”Malfoy低声说。“我在斯拉格吉格斯药房买过几瓶。”

“好的，很好，”Hermione再次点了点头，“这里有一些小册子，你可以在方便的时候看一看——一些基本的能做和不能做的事，饮食要求和限制，还有一些怀孕时常见的问题。你希望我现在给你讲讲吗？”她温柔地补充到。

“我不知道，”Malfoy翻阅着色彩鲜艳的小册子，听起来有点不知所措。“我没带着一份准备好的问卷来，”他皱着眉说。

“你下次可以带问卷来呀，如果你愿意的话，”Hermione微笑着说，“好好照顾自己，Malfoy。在任何有需要的时候联系我，不要犹豫。”

“谢谢，”Malfoy咕哝着，站起身，突然看了Harry一眼，这是他走进房间里，第一次不带任何怨恨和敌意的看着Harry。“再见了，Potter。”

“什么时候？”Harry有点脸红，但还是朝前走了一步，“我想和你经常保持联系，Malfoy，我想在你身边以防——我是说，我不会干扰你的生活，但我认为我们应该更加谨慎——”Harry混乱地唠叨着，Malfoy扬起了一条眉毛。

“如果我需要什么，我会猫头鹰你的，Potter，”出人意料地，Malfoy礼貌地说。

“好吧，”Harry弱弱地说，“嗯，我想...噢！我现在送你回家，反正我等会要顺路去魔法部——”

“不用了，”Malfoy迅速回答，拿起桌上的药水。“我知道我回家的路，Potter，谢谢你。”

“没问题的，真的，我——”

“谢谢，Potter，但我自己可以，”Malfoy坚定的打断了他。“我会猫头鹰你的。”

“好吧...”Harry沮丧地说，看着Malfoy怀里抱着几瓶药水，艰难地跟门把手奋斗了一会，然后径直离开了，完全没有回头。

“他会没事的，Harry，”Hermione温柔地说。““Malfoy和你的孩子也会没事的。”

“孩子是我的，对吗？”Harry用力吞咽了一下，大声问出这句话让他感觉非常内疚。

“是的，”她平静地回答。“我不想当着Malfoy的面告诉你是因为——”

“不，不，当然不要，”Harry苦笑着，“他会把这个地方炸了的，暴躁的家伙。”

“唔，”Hermione用一种奇怪的眼神看着他。

“怎么了？”Harry立刻感觉脸颊发烫，这有点荒谬了，“你那眼神是什么意思？”

“没什么，”Hermione回答，“我只是...”她给了Harry一个温暖的笑，“我为你感到高兴。”

“哦，当然，”Harry讥讽着自己，“跟该死的Draco Malfoy一起做计划外的家长——这确实值得庆祝，耶。”

“我以为你以后会想做一个父亲？”

“是的，但那是以后，某一天！”

“现在是个很好的时机，”Hermione说。“再说，你没有太多选择。不妨在这种情况下找到属于你的幸福——至少为了孩子这么做。”

“梅林，当然我会！”Harry大声说。“你以为我会让这个小东西缺少任何东西吗？我——想要这个孩子。我会确保他拥有所有我曾需要或渴望的东西，Malfoy也会这样做！”

Hermione看起来很高兴。“真的吗？”

“嗯，是的，”Harry挥了挥手。“他...他在做一件非常勇敢，操，冒着生命危险的事。他——我欠他太多了，我欠他所有的东西。”

“孩子出生之后呢？”

“嗯？”Harry有点困惑。

“在他给了你想要的之后...你还会照顾他吗？”Hermione试探地问，Harry一言不发地看着她，Hermione立刻感到很愧疚。“我不是那——”她解释说。

“他会是我孩子的另一个父亲，”Harry嘶哑地说。“我当然会继续照顾他。我不会把孩子带走或者其他什么的。”

“我不知道你如何看待Malfoy和他的...过去，”Hermione站起身。

“他的过去怎么了？”Harry不耐烦地摇摇头，“那已经过去了。我们都有过去。我...我会学着处理这个的。”

“那你对Malfoy...是什么感情？”Hermione臀部靠在桌上，交叉着双臂，小心翼翼地问。

Harry沉默了几秒。“什么？”他非常小声的说。

“你会好好处理你对Malfoy的感情吗？”她问。

Harry眨眨眼，“我对他没有任何感情。我甚至都不了解他。”

Hermione那笑嘻嘻的表情让Harry很不舒服。“你只是暂时不了解。”

~tbc~


	4. 4

四

这不可能，Harry凝视着眼前肮脏的窗户和斑驳的墙面，站在一栋破烂的废弃大楼挂着毫无实际用处的铰链的大门前想到。一个满头灰发的老女巫坐在一楼的窗户旁，用她看起来非常可怕的指甲抠着她发黄的牙齿，一只巨大的灰色肥猫坐在窗台上，用脸蹭着一盆已经枯萎了的植物。

Harry茫然地看着眼前的景象，看看左手边的对角巷，再看看右边的翻倒巷，在原地转了个圈，他感觉自己完完全全迷路了。

“小伙子，你找谁？”老女巫颤颤巍巍地问。

“唔...”Harry挠挠耳朵，他觉得他肯定找错地方了。“一...一个朋友——Draco Malfoy？但我想我应该来错地方了。”

女巫用弯曲的手指指了指。“二楼。”

Harry震惊地张开嘴巴，他又开始胃疼了。“Draco Malfoy？”他弱弱地问了一句。“真的吗？”

“一个无礼的金发小子，”女巫点点头，“不过之前玛文溜出去的时候，他有帮忙找过它。”她挠了挠那只猫的耳朵。

Harry咽了口唾沫，尴尬地点点头。“谢谢您，”他快步走上摇摇欲坠的台阶，推开了那道破门。楼梯在Harry脚下嘎吱作响，他思考着，这一切是不是一个陷阱，因为，Mafloy怎么可能住在这种——

Harry在二楼的楼梯平台停了下来，他的左手边有一间公寓，右手边本应该是公寓门的地方挂着一块油布，地上散落着一些瓦砾和砖块，看起来那间公寓正在进行改造或者修理。

Harry清了清嗓子，举起左手敲了敲门，屏住呼吸，右手紧紧握着衣服口袋里的魔杖。

咔嗒一声，门打开了。Malfoy——那个媚娃Malfoy——站在门前望着Harry，灰色的眼睛里充满了恼怒，他脸上的表情五彩斑斓。

Harry立刻回想起了在酒吧的那一晚，Malfoy就是这样看着他的；这就是他在酒吧里操的那个Malfoy——白到发光的皮肤，和一头闪闪发光的金发，湿润的浆果色的嘴唇，眼睛里充满了活力。

而这样的Malfoy竟然住在这种地方，震惊和痛苦让Harry的大脑一片空白。

“Potter，”Malfoy恍惚地说。

“Malfoy？”Harry哽住了。

也许是因为Harry的表情，或者他难以置信的语气，或是他无意中透露出的同情。突然，Malfoy愤怒地咬着他完美洁白的牙齿，一副被气坏了的表情。“你他妈来干什么？”

“Malfoy，你就住在这个地方？”Harry朝屋里迈了一步。

Malfoy猛地关上门，差点把门拍在Harry脸上，但Harry伸出一只脚卡住了门。“滚出去！”Malfoy怒吼。

“让我进去，”Harry抵着门说。

“该死的滚出去！”Malfoy拼命地踢着Harry的脚试图关上门，但Harry把一边肩膀塞进去，用力撑开了门，然后在Malfoy的怒视下揉着他被门夹到的胳膊肘。

Harry狂跳着的心脏在他看到Malfoy狭窄的公寓时，稍微冷静了一点——房间里东西很少，但十分整洁——比他上楼时想象的要好多了。墙壁光秃秃的，上面仅剩的一点涂料也快掉光了。房间里唯一一扇小方窗下面放着一张乱糟糟的小桌子，Harry立刻看到了自己今早寄给他的信被扔在上面。他的左手边有一个小小的，整洁的厨房，右边的墙壁旁有一张铺得整整齐齐的床。那儿还有一个非常老旧的黑木衣柜，上面布满了划痕。衣柜对面摆着一把看起来相当舒服的扶手椅，扶手上破了个小口子，漏出了一点棉花。扶手椅旁放着一个大箱子，几本书和一个冒着热气的马克杯整齐地摆放在上面，Harry能闻出来，杯子里装的是茶。离床脚不远的地方有个门半开着的浴室，Harry瞥见了里面脏污的水槽和挂在墙上的那个破掉的小镜子。

“你怎么敢，”Mafloy平静地说，气得全身发抖。“你没有权利这样做，Potter——”

“我已经两周没有你的消息了，我很担心，”Harry打断到，他终于看着Malfoy，心脏再一次因Malfoy惊人的美丽而狂跳着。“你今早也没有回复我的猫头鹰。”

“所以呢？”Malfoy愤怒地说。“你就直接闯进我家？你就不能尊重一下别人的隐私？”，Harry有点被吓到了，因为Malfoy一副马上就要哭了的样子。

“Malfoy，我很担心你，”Harry朝他迈了半步。“我——我说过...我想和你经常保持联系，对吗？我就是...担心你，”Harry重复到，绝望地看着Malfoy，怒气让他俊秀的脸发红。“我很抱歉我强行闯进来，好吗？我只是想确认你一切都好。”

“然后呢？”Malfoy大喊着指着他自己，“这儿，看看！我他妈很好！我活着而且肚子里还怀着你的崽；现在你可以滚了吗？”

“不，”Harry冷静地说，再次环顾了整个房间，因为他不能一直盯着Malfoy——否则他无法控制自己心里像潮水一般涌起的，想要触碰他的冲动。

“Potter，你怎么找到我的？”Malfoy突然问到，他眯起眼睛，慢慢地歪起头。“没人知道我住——”他像意识到了什么一样，突然停了下来，“你跟踪那只猫头鹰来的，”他嘶声说。

Harry坐立不安，不敢看Malfoy的眼睛。“就像我刚刚说的，我很担心...”

“你这该死的王八蛋！”Malfoy冲向那张桌子，抓起魔杖指着Harry，双手颤抖着，眼里含着泪水，“滚出去，”他的颤抖的声音里充满了愤怒和尴尬。

“Malfoy，”Harry慢慢举起了双手，“冷静。把魔杖收起来。我只是想跟你谈谈。对不起，好吗？我不该跟踪我的猫头鹰。但我真的很担心，我得确认你没事。就...把魔杖收起来。”Harry看着Malfoy的下嘴唇颤抖着，喉结随着他的吞咽上下滑动着。“把魔杖放下，Draco，”Harry试着让他冷静下来，“在你不小心咒掉我的蛋蛋之前。”

神奇的是，Malfoy哼了一声，放下魔杖，用握着魔杖的那只手擦了擦鼻子。“我可不只会咒掉你的蛋蛋，Potter，”他暗暗地咕哝着，然后他突然脸红了，眼睛睁得大大的，这再一次让Harry心跳加速，“你到底想干什么？”Malfoy皱着眉，交叉着双臂问到。

“我们能不能...”Harry又看了看这个狭窄的房间，“谈谈？”说完这句话，他有点绝望，因为他知道Malfoy肯定会坚持让他滚出去。

但Malfoy的愤怒渐渐变成了一种听天由命的恼怒，他把魔杖扔回桌上，疲倦地叹了口气。“我去泡点茶，”他低语着说，慢吞吞地走向厨房。他穿着一条距他脚踝只有几厘米的睡裤，一件褪色而柔软的黄色t恤，胸前有个护树罗锅的团，他光滑的头发扎成一个凌乱的小疙瘩，露出了他乳白色的后颈，Harry用力咽了口嘴里分泌过于旺盛的唾沫。他赤裸着形状完美的双脚站在地板上，把装满的水壶放在点燃了的炉子上，炉火一跳一跳的闪烁着。“我只有茶包，”Malfoy低声说。

“完全够了，Malfoy，”Harry轻声回答，他慢慢地在狭窄的房间里走来走去，地板在他脚下吱吱嘎嘎的响着。“你在——你在这里住多久了？”

Malfoy驼着背，全身僵硬地站水壶前，Harry听见他深吸一口气，似乎想让自己平静下来。“五年吧，大概。”

Harry盯着桌上的相框，里面放着Malfoy和他的母亲的照片。照片里的他看起来不超过15岁，高高瘦瘦的Malfoy伸出一只手臂环住Narcissa的肩，她脸上挂着一个高傲的，随时都在打量着别人的笑容。Harry注意到了，Narcissa只是毫无感情地笑着。

Malfoy轻柔地清了清嗓子，Harry急忙移开视线，他看见Malfoy在两个马克杯里放了几勺糖，然后转身走向那把扶手椅。“这还有一杯茶，”Harry弱弱地提醒。

“消掉它吧，反正都冷了，”Malfoy头也不回地说。

Harry悄悄哼了一声，顺从地把那个有缺口的蓝色马克杯里的茶消掉了，他偷瞄着放在旁边的书；最上面是一本外壳有些磨损，书页翘起的麻瓜和魔法文学的混合读物。Harry的目光掠过了其他书，直到他看到一本全新的白色外壳的书，封面上有个天使般的小宝宝用大大的蓝色眼睛看着他，甜蜜地微笑着。

Harry突然感觉胸口发紧，他正准备伸手拿走盖住那本书的诗集，以便他能看到书名时，Malfoy再次清了清嗓子，这一次他的声音大多了，而且非常刻意。Harry有点难为情地跳了起来，看见Malfoy眯着眼睛站在那儿，手里拿着两个马克杯。

“谢了，”Harry窘迫地咕哝着，Malfoy递给他一个杯子然后朝着扶手椅点点头，让Harry坐在那儿。Harry接过马克杯，看着Malfoy拉出桌子旁那把即将散架的椅子。“你坐那儿，”Harry立刻指着扶手椅说。

Malfoy眨眨眼站起身，翻了个白眼然后走向扶手椅，他一坐下就立刻抬起双腿，蜷缩在椅子里，把茶杯放在膝盖上。Harry愣在原地，低头望着Malfoy；他身上有一种奇异的温柔又甜蜜的味道，Harry一走进这栋摇摇欲坠的房子时就感受到了，而刚才Malfoy从他身边经过让Harry再一次验证了他的推论。

突然之间他又想起了那晚Malfoy在酒吧闪光灯下狡黠的笑容，听见了他无法抑制的喘息声，和吸吮着Malfoy颈动脉的时候他的样子，Harry感觉自己永远都闻不够他的味道。这是一种Harry深深刻在记忆里的味道，当Malfoy站在他面前时，他只想把头埋在Malfoy修长的脖子旁用力闻他的味道。

“Potter？”Malfoy警惕地叫他，但Harry从他的语调里听出了一丝得意。“别傻站着。你说想谈谈？”

“对，”Harry粗声粗气地说，坐在桌旁的椅子上，当椅子在他屁股下面晃了一晃时，他急忙握紧手里的杯子。Malfoy轻轻咧嘴笑了笑，但他立刻喝了一口茶止住了他的笑容。“你为什么住在这儿，Malfoy？”

“因为大街上很冷，”Malfoy面无表情地说。

Harry转了转眼珠。“你知道我什么意思。”

“我知道吗？”Malfoy扬起一根眉毛，“我不确定，Potter。你什么意思？”

“你为什么住在这种鬼地方，明明你富得可以买下几十栋这种房子？”Harry尖锐地问，当他看着Malfoy咬住嘴唇时，他突然感觉很愧疚。

“这跟怀孕的事有关吗，Potter？”他冰冷而礼貌地问。“如果没有的话，我住哪儿都不关你的事。”

“事实上，有关，”Harry暴躁地说，“这栋该死的房子看起来随时都会塌。外面乱糟糟的，楼道还在进行某种整修。而且你离翻倒巷太近了，这里乱七八糟的人太多了而且楼下的大门也坏了。这栋房子有魔法防御吗？因为我完全没有感觉到。”

听完Harry的话，Malfoy看上去又慌又气，他嘲讽地勾起嘴角瞪着Harry。“不出所料，”他说。“所以你打算怎么做呢，圣人Potter？修理这栋房子？也许用你的魔力亲自做个魔法防御？或者抹消掉整个翻倒巷？”他的眼里闪过一丝狡猾的光。“或许我跪下来给你来个口活，为你弯下腰？你就会扔给我一袋金加隆？”

Harry的脸突然变得很烫——他的老二因为Malfoy的话抽动了一下，这太可怕了。

“我以为我们都同意了对对方友善文明一点，”他朝Malfoy咆哮着。

“我可没同意过这种事，”Malfoy移开了视线，固执地撅起嘴。

“Mafloy，”Harry用手指揉着他的太阳穴，“请告诉我要怎样做你才能...不像现在这样。我要怎么做才能让你不那么讨人厌，不那么傲慢？难道你准备一直这样？永远？你真的有精力永远这么混蛋吗？”

Malfoy眼睛亮亮地盯着他，过了几秒钟，他突然大笑起来。

他真实的，快乐的，发自内心的笑声让Harry摸不着头脑。

“什么他妈这么好笑？”他怒气冲冲地打断他，砰的一声把杯子砸到桌上。“Malfoy，”Harry前倾着身体脱口而出，“跟我一起住吧。”

Malfoy张着嘴盯着Harry，发亮地双眼微微睁大。他歪着头，等待着Harry因为他自己刚刚的那句玩笑话而大笑。“什么？”Harry焦急地等待着他的回答，然而Malfoy茫然地开口。

“跟我一起住，”Harry重复到。“跟我一起住在格里莫广场。”Malfoy还以一副等待着笑点的样子望着他，Harry立刻继续说，“那里有很多房间，Malfoy，我还有个家养小精灵负责做饭和家务，你什么都不用干。”

“你还好吗，Potter？”Malfoy古怪地问。“跟你一起住？为什么，因为我怀了你的孩子？这是一种发展正式关系的前兆？接下来是什么？求婚？”

Harry的脸颊烧得发烫。“是的，因为你怀了我的孩子，”他坚定地说。“在你怀孕期间，我有责任好好照顾你。而且你这个地方根本不能住人。”

“我们先说清楚，”Malfoy竖起一根手指，“是你主动要求承担责任。我没有向你要求任何东西。”

“我有暗示过你要求任何东西了？”Harry恼怒地问。“Malfoy，想象一下，现在我都能担心到非法跟踪猫头鹰找到你住的地方，那我以后肯定会更烦人。”

Mafloy略带苦涩的表情消失了，取而代之的是一种平淡地沮丧。“梅林啊，Potter，”他烦躁地说。

“你跟我住在一起不就可以避免这种情况了吗？”Harry恳求般的说。“我可以随时注意你的情况；你要干什么我都能帮忙！如果你愿意的话我可以当你的私人管家，我知道你喜欢这个，Malfoy。而且——而且这样...这样才合理。”

“因为我们要有个孩子了？”Malfoy嘲讽地说。

“是的，因为我们要有个孩子了，”Harry点头，吞咽着朝前迈了几步。“因为我们将成为一对家长，Malfoy——一起成为。你无法否认的，我们已经黏在一起了。”Harry环顾了一圈这个狭窄的房间，惨兮兮地开口，“求你了，Malfoy。”

Malfoy舔舔嘴唇，咬住下唇从椅子上跳了起来，眼神不安地在房间里飘来飘去。“我不知道，”他低声说。Harry沮丧地叹了口气，Malfoy灰色的眼睛跟他视线相交，张了张嘴好像想说什么。最终，Malfoy叹气。“我...我会考虑的，”他轻轻地说。

~tbc~


	5. Chapter 5

五

距离Harry邀请Malfoy搬来跟他一起住已经超过两周了，Malfoy还没有同意。

每天早晨，Harry起床第一件事，就是给Malfoy写猫头鹰信，问他是否考虑好了，做完这个之后他才会去喝咖啡或者撒尿。毫无疑问，Malfoy的回答总是：‘滚开，Potter’，‘别傻了，Potter’，‘现在才7点，Potter，滚回去睡觉’，‘我要掐死你的猫头鹰，Potter’。

但Harry并不打算放弃；那天傍晚他离开Malfoy破破烂烂的公寓时，绝望和同情同时涌上心头，Harry想他是不是该转身上楼，把Malfoy扛在肩上带到格里莫广场去，尽管这样做会让Malfoy又踢又叫的疯狂反抗。

但Harry想以一种正式礼貌的方式邀请Malfoy跟他一起住，所以他每天都给Malfoy写猫头鹰信，每隔三天就会去一次Malfoy的公寓。最终，Malfoy因Harry直线飙升的烦人度而拒绝开门，Harry狂敲了10分钟的门之后离开了，并保证他还会再来的。Harry有点尴尬，他感觉自己就像Ron说的那样，是个疯狂的跟踪狂。但这一切都是值得的，因为两周后的一个星期六早晨，Harry的猫头鹰带来了一封信，上面简短的写着一个字：  
‘好’。

星期天早晨，Harry去Malfoy公寓接他。Malfoy穿着一件淡米色的长袍，他的皮肤白里透粉，浅金色的头发细腻光滑，还有他身上那股美妙的味道，这一切让Harry在开门的那一刻差点晕倒在走廊上。

“你迟到了，”Malfoy不耐烦地说，当他发现Harry只是站在门口傻盯着他时，他微微脸红了。

“什么，不我没迟到，”Harry茫然地回答，“我说的是十点半，现在就是十点半。”

“现在是十点三十二分。”Malfoy傲慢地说。

“那么请你原谅我的迟到，Malfoy，”Harry温和地说，踏进房间看了看四周。衣柜门大开着，里面已经空了，床上也是空的。桌子上只有一只坏掉的羽毛笔和一些喂猫头鹰的面包屑，房间正中央放着Malfoy的行李箱，他只用一个行李箱就装下了他所有的东西。“准备好了吗？”Harry问到，他无法抑制住脸上的微笑——他也不知道该以后该如何处理和Malfoy的同居生活，但出于某种疯狂的原因，他已经迫不及待了。

“随便了，Potter，”Malfoy叹了口气，弯下腰去提行李箱。“你家最好有一间以上的卧室。”

Harry飞快冲上前，轻松地拿起行李箱。“我没说过吗？你得睡沙发。”

Malfoy盯着Harry举起行李箱的样子，怒气冲冲地瞪了他一眼。“那最好他妈的是个玩笑，Potter，”他语调危险地说。

Harry咧嘴笑了。“放松点，你个蠢货，”Harry笑着说，“我早就给你准备好房间了，如果你想要的话，还有12间其他的卧室任你挑选。现在，赶紧过来抓着我的手臂，我要幻影移形了。”

Malfoy还是气鼓鼓的，但他什么都没说，两只手抓在Harry的上臂的二头肌上，他眼睛盯着一旁，柔软的脸颊再一次染上了粉色。Harry试着让自己不要一直盯着Malfoy的头发散落在他脸旁和睫毛上的样子，他深吸一口气，施了个幻影移形。

当他们到达格里莫广场的门廊前时，Malfoy仍然保持沉默。Harry喋喋不休地带着Malfoy走上二楼，带他去看他的房间。Malfoy只是一声不吭的跟着他，脸上的表情令人难以捉摸，墙壁上镀金相框里的画像好奇地盯着Malfoy，里面的风景断断续续地移动着。

“我刚搬进来时，那儿本来是一堆恶心的小精灵头骨收藏，”Harry傻笑着说，Malfoy只是瞥了一眼Harry手指着的那个空雕像底座。Harry叹了口气，握紧了手里的行李箱，闭上嘴巴继续朝前走去。

当Harry打开那道双开门把Malfoy领进房间时，他非常高兴的看到Malfoy张开粉色的嘴唇，瞪大了双眼。Malfoy脸上表情变化，让Harry的心脏在胸腔里快乐地扑腾起来。

Harry选了最大的一间卧室，那应该是Sirius父母过去住的房间。米色的墙壁上装饰着金色的花纹。门的对面有一个巨大的四柱床——饰以蓬松而迷人的白色床帏——房间里装着两扇巨大的落地方窗，窗挂着白色的透明纱帘以及厚厚的深绿色窗帘。落地窗左边放着一个非常优雅的雕花桌，桌上放着一叠羊皮纸和几支羽毛笔以及三瓶墨水。而右边放着一个巨大华丽的维多利亚躺椅，上面放着几个银色和绿色的软垫。

花瓶里插满了五颜六色的鲜花；床头柜上、桌子上、躺椅旁的玻璃茶几上、甚至床对面的桃心木梳妆台上，都放着一个银色的大碗，里面都装满蜂蜜公爵的糖果。窗户大大的敞开着，房间里洒满了阳光，清新的空气闻起来有一股甜蜜的味道。

“这是我住的房间？”Malfoy小声地问，他的声音充满了怀疑和难以置信，音量也不比耳语声大多少。他修长的手指抚摸着光滑的梳妆台，戳着银碗里的巧克力。“我——我不...我不需要这么大的空间，”他弱弱地说，眼睛盯着直达天花板的巨大衣柜上的雕花图案。

Harry翻了个白眼，砰的一声把行李箱放在地板上。“克利切等会儿会帮你整理行李的，”他说。“你吃过早饭了吗？”

“我整个早上都在呕吐，”Malfoy心烦意乱地回答，他观察着房间里配套的浴室，当他看到那个洁白而闪闪发光的，有着爪形支座的巨大浴缸时，他再次瞪大了双眼，说实话，那个浴缸看起来真的非常淫秽。

“所以你还没吃早饭咯？”Harry怀疑地盯着他。“好吧。楼下厨房见。Malfoy。我去做点早餐，反正我也找不到克利切，”他叹了口气说。而Malfoy只是低着头，嗅着洗手台上一堆毛茸茸毛巾旁边的玫瑰香皂。当Harry提高音量叫他时，Malfoy立刻抬起头，看起来相当惊慌的样子。“你还记得我刚刚给你说的厨房在哪儿，对吗？”Malfoy点点头。“等会儿下来吃早餐，”Harry告诉他，Malfoy再次点了点头。

15分钟后，Harry正往装着培根，烤蘑菇，番茄和边缘有些微焦的煎蛋的盘子里放黄油吐司时，Malfoy咬着嘴唇，气冲冲地走进了厨房，然后他看都没看一样Harry就坐在桌旁。

Harry轻轻皱了皱眉，但没有说什么，走过来将装满食物的盘子放在Malfoy面前，然后转身回去拿餐具。Malfoy仍然没有看他，Harry轻声问，“伯爵茶？”

Malfoy终于抬起了头，他看起来生气而困惑，但同时很警惕。“你在玩什么把戏，Potter？”他沮丧地问。Harry眨眨眼。“呃...”

“你求我搬来跟你一起住，然后你给了我一个那样的房间，”Malfoy指了指他身后，“但你却表现的若无其事，你只是因为你住在这样的宫殿里，然后把我从那个鬼地方里拽出来而沾沾自喜？不，我觉得还有其他原因。”

Harry疲倦地叹了口气，解开围裙扔在一把椅子的椅背上，“什么原因，说说看吧。”

“你想从我这儿得到些什么，”Malfoy双手颤抖着脱口而出，“你...这一切都是为了从我身上夺走些什么。对吗？是钱吗？”他自嘲地笑着。“我有钱的话还会住在那个破房子里吗？然后呢，性？你想把我当成性奴关在这儿？或者这只是一场复仇？这是你对我过去的那些事儿的报复吗？”

“不，这是我给你做的早餐，Malfoy，”Harry烦躁地说，手指戳着盘子里的食物。“我想把过去抛之脑后，而且我绝对不会要你的钱。”

“那我得当你的性奴？”Malfoy激动地从椅子上跳起来，满脸通红，头发乱糟糟的。

Harry感觉他的脸发烫。“你疯了还是精神失常了？”

“回答我，Potter！”Malfoy大喊大叫地说。“说真话！”

“不！”Harry吼了回去。“我不是把你带到这儿来当性奴的！梅林啊，听听你自己说的话，Malfoy！你意识不到你他妈有多蠢吗？”

“我看见你盯着我的眼神了！”Malfoy谴责地说。

“是的，但我...你照照镜子就知道了，这事儿我没法控制！”Harry大吼着回答，Malfoy气急败坏地张了张嘴，但他什么都没说，脸上的红晕蔓延到了他精致圆润的耳朵上。

“梅林！”他大喊到。“你完全不懂什么叫做得体礼貌对吗，Potter？”

“是你要听真话的，”Harry立刻反驳。“给我坐下然后开始吃你该死的早餐，Malfoy，”他转过身无视了Malfoy嘀嘀咕咕的胡言乱语。

正当Harry打开茶叶罐时，Malfoy再一次开口了，他的声音非常轻，但充满了强烈的怀疑。“是那个孩子，对吗？”他颤抖着说。“你想从我这里夺走他。你想把孩子留在这儿，然后把我扔回那个鬼地方。你想夺走这个孩子然后我把扔进阿兹卡班，这样我就完全不会碍着你的事儿了。”

Harry飞快地转过身，打飞了放在料理台上的一个空杯子。当杯子撞在了门旁边的墙上，变成了一堆碎瓷片时，Malfoy害怕地抖了抖。Harry的耳朵里充斥着尖锐的蜂鸣声，他感觉自己什么都听不见也看不见，他讯速地走向Malfoy，吓得Malfoy急忙后退一步，倒在了椅子上，Malfoy的胸口起伏着，大声喘着气。

“你想再说一遍吗？”Harry低声说，声音里充满了虚假的温柔，脸上的表情冰冷恐怖，Malfoy立刻伸出手去拿魔杖。

“退-退后，Potter，”Malfoy结结巴巴地说，用魔杖指着Harry的脸。

Harry立刻走到他面前，抢过他的魔杖扔到厨房另一头，抓住Malfoy的手腕把他拖到自己面前，他们的鼻子只有几英寸就要挨在一起了，Harry低语着说，“再说一遍。对着我，再说一遍，Draco。”

“放开我！”Malfoy惊慌失措地大叫着，他的五官因愤怒和害怕而扭曲着，但仍然非常美。

“看着我的眼睛再说一遍，你觉得我要从你那儿夺走那个孩子，”Harry咬着牙说，手指紧紧握住Malfoy的手腕，他甚至能听见骨头发出嘎吱嘎吱的响声。“你这该死的混蛋。我做了这一切，我能想到的所有东西，都是为了你！为了让你怀孕时能更舒服更轻松一点；因为那是一件可能很危险的事情，我不想让你独自经历这一切！你这个忘恩负义的蠢货！”

Malfoy愤怒的双眼里突然充满了眼泪。“放开我，”他声音发抖的重复到，但Harry的手握紧更紧了，Malfoy大喊到，“混蛋，你弄疼我了！”

Harry像被烫到了一样突然松开Malfoy的手腕，跌跌撞撞地朝后退去，剧烈地呼吸着，Malfoy嘶着气揉着手腕。“我——对不起，”Harry喘息着说，一只手扒拉着自己的头发。“我会治好你的手腕的。我真的很抱歉，Malfoy。”

“我没事，”Malfoy僵硬地说，绷着下巴盯着地板。

然后，在没有任何预警的情况下，Malfoy突然哭了。他坐在椅子上，肩膀颤抖着，把脸埋在手掌里无声地抽泣起来。Harry感觉心脏骤然收紧，他小心翼翼地走到Malfoy身边坐下，他试探性的朝Malfoy的后背伸出手，想要拍拍他、安慰他，但最终Harry还是收回了手，扯着自己的头发。

“Malfoy，”Harry无助地低语着，愧疚像酸液一样灼烧着他的内心，“Malfoy，我非常，非常抱歉。请——请不要哭了？我会——告诉我，我该说些什么或者做些什么，才能让你知道我不是个威胁。”

“我知——知道你不是个威胁，”Malfoy打了个嗝，他嘶哑的声音从捂住脸的手掌里传出来。

“那为什么你还在怀疑我呢？”Harry无力地问。“我是——我是你的...朋友，Malfoy。”

Malfoy哼了一声，他挂着满脸的鼻涕眼泪讥讽着说，“朋友——想操我的朋友。”

“每个看到你的人都会想操你，”Harry阴郁地承认到，“我不该一直盯着你看，对不起，好吗，我会尽量不去盯着你看的。”

“我才不在乎你看不看我，”Malfoy立刻回答，手掌和脸颊都被泪水浸湿了。

Harry淡淡地微笑着把围裙递给Malfoy擦脸。“不过，”当Malfoy做了个鬼脸之后抓过围裙开始擦脸时，Harry说，“我很肯定我...我会习惯你的外貌的。”

令人吃惊地是，Malfoy笑了，尽管他的眼睛红肿，但非常迷人。“哼，你试试？”他拖着长腔说，Harry忍不住笑了起来。

“操，你可真是不可理喻，”Harry摇摇头，看着Malfoy用围裙擤了擤他粉色的鼻子，“你还好吗？”

“我很好，”Malfoy立刻回答，但当他看向Harry时，他的嘴唇又开始颤抖了。“我...我他妈像个女人；在你该死的厨房里像个女人一样大哭。”

Harry歪着头，揶揄地笑了。“因为...男人都没有泪腺？”

“滚开，Potter，”Malfoy不耐烦地擦了擦脸上的泪痕。“昨天我一想到我即将离开我住的那个鬼地方，我立刻就哭了。但事实上我迫不及待地想要离开那里！你来试试，为了某个莫名其妙的事情大哭，然后还能不觉得自己是个傻子？”

“这...应该是荷尔蒙之类的原因，”Harry尴尬地说。“这不是一件丢脸的事...嘿，你知道吗，我也总是哭啊。”

“是吗？”Malfoy吸了吸鼻子，怀疑地挑起眉毛。“你上一次哭是为了什么？什么时候？”

“我——今天早晨，”Harry眼都不眨的撒着谎。

“什么原因？”

“我...我的须后水用光了，”Harry迅速编了个原因。

Malfoy张着嘴巴，呆呆地盯着他，然后爆发出一声嘶哑的笑声，尽管他粗鲁地拍着膝盖大笑，但他看起来仍然非常可爱。Harry看着他，无可奈何地跟他一起笑着。但突然，Malfoy皱了皱眉，又把脸埋进围裙大哭起来。

“我操，”Harry脱口而出。“Malfoy，怎么了？！”

“没怎么！”他红着脸说，“我——我很饿。”

“Malfoy，快吃！”Harry歇斯底里地跳起来指着盘子里的食物。“想吃多少就吃多少！我会——你想吃什么就告诉我我会告诉克利切他会给你做的！或者你可以直接告诉他！你是半个Black家的人，他会听你的吩咐的！”

Malfoy困惑地抬起头，眼里还噙着泪水。Harry再次指了指食物，Malfoy站起身，擦了擦鼻子，然后把围裙还给了Harry。

“呃...”Harry接过围裙，轻轻抓住了Malfoy的前臂。Malfoy条件反射般的眯了眯眼睛，警惕地望着Harry。Harry抽出魔杖，对Malfoy手腕上的淤青念了个咒语。“我真的很抱歉，”他愧疚地说，然后召来了Malfoy的魔杖放在他的盘子旁边。

Malfoy把魔杖装进口袋里，露出一个傲慢的假笑，拿起刀叉。“我会原谅你的，在我想的时候，Potter，”他懒洋洋地说，现在他看起来很像以前那个金发小混蛋了。

“那我就屏息等待着那一刻的到来，”Harry拖着长腔回嘴，转过身去拿Malfoy的茶和他自己的早餐。

Malfoy笑着吃了一大口煎蛋，Harry无视了他肚子饥饿的咕噜声，弯了弯嘴角。

~tbc~


	6. Chapter 6

六

说真的，跟Potter住在一起，完全就是一场噩梦。

Draco搬来跟Potter一起住才两周，他就感觉到如家般的舒适了，这是他在过去那个鬼地方从来没有感受到过的。当Draco想待在自己房间里时，Potter绝不会来打扰他，但如果Draco屈尊出现在客厅吃饭，Potter的情绪似乎就会变得非常高涨。

Draco非常喜欢他现在住的房间；这让他想起了他在Malfoy庄园的房间，还有二楼那个完美的藏书室，Draco到格里莫广场的第一天就花了整整三个小时泡在里面。当他抱着一大堆书回房间时，遇到了Potter，这个蠢货笑嘻嘻的要求帮Draco把这一堆书拿去Draco的房间。

Potter，一个好客而彬彬有礼的混蛋——总是做一些能把Draco逼疯的事。

Draco搬进来的两天后，Potter消失了一个小时。当他回来的时候，怀里抱着一大堆蜂蜜公爵糖果——一盒盒坩埚蛋糕和招牌巧克力，一大捆坚果糖果条，多汁到不可思议的巧克力软糖，非常多的草莓冻巧克力球和奶油冻巧克力球，内陷填满了焦糖和碎榛子的巧克力龙蛋（每一个都和真正的龙蛋一样大），一打一打的巧克力蛙和薄荷蟾蜍糖，还有粉黄色的罐子里装着的菠萝蜜饯，亮晶晶的粉色椰子冰糕，几包让人牙齿打颤的冰老鼠，冰冻雪花糕和滋滋蜜蜂糖。

当Potter把这一大堆数量惊人的，亮紫色包装的糖果搬到沙发上时，Draco呆在原地困惑地盯着Potter，Potter只是红着脸耸了耸肩，咕哝着关于Draco总是很快就吃光了银碗里的糖果的事，然后慌里慌张地走开了。

第二天早餐时，Draco随口跟Potter提了一下他不安稳且断断续续的睡眠。傍晚吃过晚餐后，Draco发现Potter急匆匆地从Draco的房间里走出来，他愤怒地大声指责了Potter侵犯他人隐私之后，在他自己的床头柜上发现了一个华丽的音乐盒。在谨慎地盯着音乐盒看了10分钟之后，Draco打开了音乐盒盖子，里面突然跳出了一个超迷你的瑞典短鼻龙，它拍打着银色的小翅膀，张开嘴巴发出一种轻柔悦耳的叮当声，这声音立刻让Draco进入了深沉香甜的睡眠中。当他醒来时感觉神清气爽并且非常不好意思，还很愧疚，因为他之前吼了Potter。

恨他真的很难，Draco气冲冲的想。这时Potter静悄悄地走进了客厅，朝懒洋洋地躺在沙发上看书的Draco走去，递给他一大杯热蜂蜜牛奶。该死的Potter——到底怎样才能真正的恨他？

“谢谢，”Draco咕哝着，撑起身体盘腿坐起来，给Potter腾出了一点位置。

“我以为你已经睡了，”Potter说。

“嗯...我还没有，”Draco温和地回答，Potter而转了转眼珠。

“你最近还睡不好吗？”他心不在焉地问。

“不，”Draco把杯子放在桌上，合上了他手里的书。“我只是现在还不困；我今天白天小睡过一会儿。”

“噢。”Potter穿着一件糟糕又老土的格兰芬多t恤，他盯着Draco手上的书，那是Draco在第一次去Granger那里检查之后买的书。封面上有个脑袋圆圆，还没长牙齿的小宝宝在快乐的微笑着。Draco不知道他在上面阅读到的，乳头敏感、双脚肿胀以及肠胃胀气这些将会在孕期出现的症状，是会让他安心一点，还是让他的噩梦更加糟糕一点。

“我——那个音乐盒很有用，”Draco在一片沉默中，尴尬地说。“谢谢。”

Potter高兴地咧嘴一笑，按理说这个笑容不应该对Draco的心跳产生任何影响，然而事情并不如他所愿。“真的吗？”Potter急切地问。“我不知道，这是Hermione的建议。但我，”他挠了挠脖子，“我想你应该会喜欢龙，嗯。”

“别再拐弯抹角的求表扬了，”Draco假装严肃地皱着眉头说。“我已经说过谢谢你了。我很喜欢那个音乐盒。”

Potter哼了一声。“Malfoy，我到底为什么会想求你的表扬呢？我可合理怀疑你其实对我有非常多满意的地方，所以你才会这么说，你怎么可能表扬我呢。”

Draco瞪着Potter，试图分辨他是不是在用激将法让Draco表扬他，但那个蠢货得意洋洋地傻笑着，胸有成竹的样子，就好像他非常确信Draco对他绝对没有一点满意和喜欢一样。有那么一瞬间，出于怨恨和对立情绪，Draco非常想告诉Potter，自己对他没有一丝满意和喜欢。

但他无法让自己那样做。

因为对于Draco来说，关于Potter的一切都让他开心和快乐，他喜欢一切和Potter有关的东西。看到Potter，Draco感觉整个世界都被点亮了——Potter漫不经心却有些优雅的举止动作，他温暖的微笑，他愚蠢的头发，可怕，但乱糟糟的十分可爱。Potter完全不像那些做事别有目的的人；他有着直截了当的诚实和一目了然的沮丧情绪。

在战争前恨着Potter的那些日子里，Draco最讨厌的就是他这种品质——人们为之赞扬的高尚和善良，事实上，Potter真的像人们说的那样，他确实值得所有人的爱和敬佩。Draco讨厌自己意识到了这一点，讨厌自己不能再毫无理由的恨那个正直的（fit）混蛋。

噢，这又是另一回事了——Potter的身材棒（fit）到要命。

Draco不是傻子——他青春期的时候就常常内疚地幻想着Potter，在酒吧的那一晚Draco本来应该拒绝Potter的。但Draco已经喝了4杯鸡尾酒（他一直都没有什么自制力），而且Potter看起来该死的迷人。所以他没有拒绝Potter，而是细细品味着Potter天赋异禀的老二在他屁股里的每一次猛烈的抽插，在这之后，他带着光荣负伤的酸痛的屁股，迈着发颤的双腿摇摇晃晃地回家了。

但他从来没想象过他会和Potter住在一起，看他穿着低腰运动裤的样子，紧紧包裹着他肌肉发达的屁股的破洞牛仔裤以及过于紧身，将他完美的胸肌展露无余的t恤，还有在Draco在一个幸运的时刻看到的，Potter在腰上裹着一条毛茸茸浴巾的样子。

Draco搬进来的第二天，他刚从浴室走出来，就发现一个满脸皱纹且长相可怖的生物在整理他的床，在意识到这是一个家养小精灵之前，他的大脑迅速作出指令，他发出了一声巨大的令人尴尬的尖叫声。那个驼背的老东西用一种刺耳的，牛蛙般的叫声对着Draco大吼大叫，仿佛被Draco的尖叫声冒犯到了一样。几秒钟之后，Potter举着魔杖冲进了Draco的房间，他的眼镜歪斜着地挂在鼻子上，他什么都没穿，除了一条紧紧裹在他腰上的厚毛巾。

Draco情不自禁地盯着Potter那潮湿的古铜色肌肤和坚硬的肌肉看，而Potter慌张地观察着着房间里的情况，推测出了刚刚发生的事情，然后颇觉有趣地笑了，把克利切介绍给了Draco。Draco能看见Potter肚脐下方向下蔓延的稀疏的毛发，和他尖利诱人的锁骨，当Potter轻笑着转过身离开时，他看见了位于Potter左腰，被毛巾半遮着的苍白可怕的伤疤。

狼人的问题并没有让Draco失去兴趣。他发现Potter每天早餐后都会喝掉一小瓶冒着烟的蓝色狼毒药剂，而且Potter非常喜欢吃肉，他还能听到和闻到很多Draco感知不到的东西；他有时还会以一种令人难以置信的力量颤抖着压抑自己；Potter非常强壮，他有着不可思议的力量——这一切应该让Draco对他失去兴趣的。Potter的一切都不应该跟Draco Malfoy有关，这才是人们所希望的。

但相反，Draco现在和Potter住在一起，他醒着的大部分时间都在努力让自己挂着冷冰冰的表情，去面对迷人的Potter和他真诚的善意。然后在夜晚和洗澡的时候，他会放纵自己沉浸在各种跟Potter有关的幻想中。

然而现在，Draco得坐在这儿，说服Potter，自己对他没有一丝满意和喜欢。好吧。

“你瞧，”Draco轻快地说，“不表扬你不代表我就是个混蛋，但有这种想法的你真的很混蛋。”

Potter低声笑了，靠着沙发，一只手臂放在沙发背上。“那么，请继续，”他挑衅地说，“表扬表扬我吧，Malfoy。”

Draco瞪了他一眼，摆弄着他放在大腿上的书。“如果你像个自以为是的蠢货一样坐在这儿，还希望我表扬你的话，那你就想太多了。”

Potter仰着头大笑起来，他的肩膀抖动着，喉结上下滑动；然后Potter放在沙发背上的，那只温暖厚实的手，滑到了Draco的膝盖上。“你知道我是在开玩笑，对吧？”他眼睛发亮，顽皮地挑起眉毛。“如果你想的话，随便你骂我多少句都可以，我不介意。”

Draco的心跳因Potter的触碰而逐渐加速，他感觉心脏快从他的喉咙眼里蹦出来了——Potter继续抚摸着他的膝盖，Draco不知道该怎么办。

Draco用尽全力让自己冷静下来。“噢，因为你是个宽容大度的完美先生，”Draco叹了口气，眯着眼睛对Potter露出一个假笑。“而我是个可恶的讨厌鬼。”

“我不觉得你讨厌，”Potter微笑着说，脸上的表情诚实到令人反感。

“闭嘴吧，Potter，”Draco咕哝着说，当Potter笑着温柔地抚摸着他的膝盖时，Draco用力咬住自己的嘴巴内侧。“事实上，我一直...我一直想谢谢你，”他小声说。Potter没有说话（但也没有移开他抚摸着Draco膝盖的手），所以Draco继续开口说到。“你....其实没必要让我住在这儿，也不用费这么大功夫让我觉得舒适。你是...你是个好人，”他弱弱地补充说，语气有点怨恨但很真诚，这让Potter茫然地笑了笑。“我已经欠你很多了，Potter，”Draco气冲冲地说，“而现在你还做了这些事儿。你能不能别再帮我的忙了？”

Potter眼里有什么东西一闪而过，他轻轻歪了歪头，仔细地盯着Draco看了几秒。“我不是在帮你的忙，Malfoy，”他慢吞吞地说。

“对，你是为了孩子这么做的，我明白，”Draco打断他，移开了目光。Potter放在Draco膝盖上的手收紧了，Draco转过头来看着他。

“我做这一切是因为我想做，”Potter轻声说。“不是因为我应该这么做，或者想向别人证明些什么事儿，我为你做这一切是因为我想这么做。而且——而且不只是因为孩子。”Potter前倾身体，用原本放在Draco膝盖上的那只手，盖住了Draco的手。

Draco眨眨眼，低头盯着他们贴在一起的手，感觉自己的脸慢慢变红了，他咬着嘴唇抬头看向Potter。“你为我做这一切只是因为你想做，”他平淡地说，但声音有点发颤。

“是的。”Potter直接地回答到。

“不是因为孩子，”Draco用不加掩饰的讥讽语气小声说。

“Malfoy，”Potter脸上挂着带有迷惑性的甜蜜微笑说到，“假如在你没有怀孕的情况下，我想帮助你，想为你做一些事情，想让你搬来跟我住，你会同意吗？你想想，在你同意搬进来并让我为你做这一切之前，我给你写了多少次猫头鹰信？”

“什么跟什么？这些事之间有什么联系吗？”Draco迷茫又暴躁地问。

“回答我。”

“如果我没有怀孕的话...？”

“你是否愿意接受我的帮助，”Potter点点头重复到。

Draco坐立不安起来，皱着眉头认真思考着——他回想着那栋他住了很长时间的，又黑又脏的破烂小公寓。一想起Potter发现他住在那儿时的表情，Draco的胃就会因屈辱而刺痛。他会让心地善良的Potter毫无理由的帮助他吗？即使在他现在怀上了Potter的孩子，他也花了好几天才适应Potter没完没了的花言巧语。Draco暗暗对自己说，这一切只是为了孩子，很快他就会为自己和孩子找到一个更好的公寓。

但如果Draco和Potter...在一起了的话，那就完全是另外一回事了。这个想法让Draco有点儿发晕——Potter和Draco，是一对真正的情侣；Potter发现他的男朋友，Draco，住在一个非常糟糕的鬼地方，然后邀请Draco和他同居。Potter会跟他睡在同一张床上，他们会像一对真正的情侣一样生活，而Draco也从来不会有那种自己并不属于这里的感觉。

但仔细想想，即使现在Draco跟Potter不是一对，他也从来没有产生自己不属于这里感觉。他从来没有在这里感到过不受欢迎，在Potter无数的小动作与真诚温暖的善意中，Draco感觉像在家里一样舒适自在。

“Malfoy。”

Draco回过神来，发现Potter脸上挂着温柔的微笑看着他。“即使这里的一切被布置成了能让怀孕的你感到最舒适的样子，”他轻声说，“但我发誓，我不只是为了孩子才这么做的。任何人都不该像你之前那样生活，Malfoy。我非常高兴你能同意搬来住。尽管让我帮你的忙这一事实可能会让你痛不欲生。”他带着了然的轻笑声补充说。

“这确实很让我痛不欲生，”Draco挖苦地说。“我真的很感谢你，Potter。谢谢你。”

“不客气，”Potter点了点他那顶着一头乱发的脑袋。然后他的脸上闪过一丝犹豫，但他还是什么都没说。

Draco叹了口气。“你想说什么？”

“啥？”Potter眨眨眼。

“如果你有什么想问的，请便。”

“不，不不，我——”

“我现在住在你的房子里，吃着你的饭，Potter，”Draco自嘲地哼了一声，慢吞吞地说到。“作为回报，我至少能回答几个你想要知道的问题。你想问什么？”

Potter勉强笑了笑，经过几次痛苦地犹豫之后，他开口了。“为什么...你会住在那种——住在那个地方，Malfoy？”他斟酌着语气问。“你怎么变成现在这样的？”

Draco几周前就料到了Potter会问这个问题，即使如此，他还是为回忆起过去那段经历而感到尴尬和恐惧，不管那段经历有多短暂。Potter出于某些原因屏住了呼吸等待着Draco的回答，他的样子减轻了Draco胃里的结块带来的不适。

“我...遇见了一个男人，”Draco说，“战后的第一年；我们那时候在上同一个文凭课程——魔药，”当Potter皱起眉毛时，他补充到。“Richard和我——嗯，对我来说那很新奇，因为他是我的第一个恋人，而且他难以置信的迷人...然后，唔，我爱上了他，我猜。”

Draco恍惚地回忆起了那双明亮的蓝眼睛，那对甜蜜的酒窝，还有他抚摸Draco头发的样子——当Draco抬起头时发现Potter半抬着眼皮，脸上挂着不高兴的表情，死气沉沉地盯着Draco。

Draco眨眨眼睛，以为Potter要说些什么，然而Potter一言不发，所以Draco继续说。“当我们上完文凭课程后，Richard邀请我跟他同居——他好几个星期都在兴奋地说，他要在伦敦租个房子。然后，嗯，”Draco感觉自己的心被揪紧了，“我以为我们爱着对方。”Potter面无表情地盯着Draco，让他开始不安起来。“我父亲不同意我和他的关系，”Draco急忙脱口而出，他只想赶紧结束这场痛苦的回忆。“父亲想让我和Richard分手，而母亲没有在这件事上支持我，我只能——我那时很傻，而且才19岁，好吗？所以我从庄园搬了出去，然后和Richard住在一起——那时一切都还很好。然后我们开始给Willianm Gnopf当学徒——你听说过他吗？一个非常杰出的药剂师，但Snape教授很讨厌他，”Draco笑了笑，“大约一年后我才发现，Richard一直在跟另一个学徒上床，叫Julio还是什么的，”Draco轻轻地说，他的脖子都红了，内心因屈辱和难堪而翻腾着。“我花了整整两个小时打包上我的行李，然后离开了，如果我不想在翻倒巷的后巷里过夜的话，那...那个公寓是我能找到的最好的地方了。”

“他知道关于媚娃的事情吗？”Potter突然咕哝了一声，Draco盯着他看了一会儿。

“不，我一直在服用抑制剂，而且我没有告诉他，”Draco回答。“不过有那么几次我差点就...”

“后来那个混蛋怎么了？”Potter咆哮着问，吓得Draco后退了一点。

“嗯，我在离开前犯了个错，我毁掉了他公寓里的一切，”Draco揉了揉自己的额头，“我砸烂了他的所有东西。所以他去找了Gnopf——作为报复，他编造了一个关于我偷了Gnopf的一些高级魔药，然后倒卖给别人狠狠赚了一大笔金加隆的故事，而且Gnopf还知道了关于我的...你知道的，”Draco指了指自己的左手臂，“这让故事的可信度增加了不少...然后我就被开除了。”

“那个该死的臭傻逼！”Potter捏紧了拳头大吼，完全没注意到Draco惊讶的眼神。

“我还砸掉了他祖父留下的古董冥想盆，”Draco哼了一声说。“说实话，我很惊讶他竟然没有编造出一个更恶毒的故事。”

“不过，”Potter愤怒地说，“你后来为什么没有搬到一个更好的地方去？”

“坏事传千里，Potter，”Draco说。“Gnopf非常有名，而且他并不想对此保持沉默。”

“所以你...没能找到新工作？”Potter看上去仍然很愤怒。

“谣言传播的速度远比我找到工作的速度要快，”Draco阴郁地笑了，“我走到任何地方，那些人都已经通过谣言认识我了。不过没关系，”Potter的脸色更难看了，Draco继续说，“不过我能勉强糊口。斯拉格吉格斯药房——在对角巷的那叫药房？——在它最早开业的时候，我的祖父是那儿的投资者之一，所以我动用了一些关系。当他们需要时我会去帮忙——他们给的报酬不多，但总是准时支付。我...”Draco用力吞咽着，他感觉喉咙里突然出现了一个结块，“我不得不卖掉我成年时得到的手表，那是个礼物，它换来了一大笔钱，所以，我——我，我不会抱怨什么的。”Draco顿了一下，用力瞪着沙发上那个米色的软垫。“而且我在古灵阁有一个私人金库，”他眨了眨眼睛，非常轻地叹了口气。

“那个金库不能让你——？”

“让我搬去个更好的地方？不能，”Draco简短地回答。“我的金库里还有不少钱，但我得非常小心的用那些钱。因为我得用那些钱来买每个月的抑制剂。我本来——我本来想自己熬抑制剂的，但它需要的原料该死的珍贵而且非常难找——连斯拉格吉格斯药房，伦敦最大的药房，都没有那种原料。”

“那你为什么不回去找你的父母？”Potter顿了一下之后，温和地问。

Draco感觉有什么东西顶在了他的喉咙上，他的眼睛也开始刺痛，他努力让自己振作起来，考虑了几秒钟，然后决定说实话。“我找了，”他回答。“我给他们寄了猫头鹰信。我向他们道歉——非常多次。他们一直没有回复我，所以我去了一趟庄园。我发现那里被——被锁上了。”Draco声音颤抖着移开了目光，视野里的房间突然变得模糊起来，他痛苦的绷紧下巴，眼睛里充满了泪水。

“等等，什么？”Potter懵了。“锁上了是什么意思？”

“他们不在那儿，”Draco拼命抑制住自己的眼泪，哽咽着说。“我进入了大门但我无法进入房子，直到一个家养小精灵打开门，告诉我我不被允许进入这座房子，因为父亲和母亲已经不在这儿了——他们搬-搬走了。”

“搬去哪儿了？”

“我不知道，Potter！”Draco大吼着回答，他的眼泪终于流了下来。“我他妈不知道！我的猫头鹰总是带着没有被拆开的信回来，我不知道他们是收到了信然后把猫头鹰赶了回来，还是猫头鹰根本找不到他们。我他妈真的不知道，我也没办法知道，我不知道他们是否还活着，好吗？你还有其他问题要问吗？”

Potter一句话也没有说，当Draco想要站起身时，才发觉他们的手一直贴在一起。Draco试图把自己的手收回来，而Potter却紧紧地握住了他的手。

“我要睡觉了，”Draco冷冰冰地说，用另一只手擦了擦自己的脸，无视了Potter脸上关心担忧的表情。

“Malfoy。”

“松开我的手，Potter。”

“Malfoy。”

“Potter，我是认真的，我——”

“Draco。”

Draco看向Potter，他有点想反手给Potter一拳，就揍在那张愚蠢帅气的脸上，Draco想打掉他脸上那种毫不掩饰的同情和理解的表情。Potter张开嘴巴想要说些什么，Draco做好了准备迎接Potter的同情。

“我真的很抱歉，Draco，”Potter低语着捏了捏Draco的手。“对不起。”

“好吧，”Draco冷冷地回答。“我现在要上床睡觉了。”于是Potter慢慢地松开了他的手，Draco站起身，拿着他的书和Potter带来的那杯牛奶，大步走开了。

“Draco，”Potter轻轻地叫了他一声，Draco停下脚步。“谢谢你告诉我这些。”

Draco没有转身，只是沉默地站在那儿，他的内心充满了各种情绪，他试着找出一点不愉快的情绪来压住角落里的那一丝快乐。“晚安，Potter，”他低声说，没有等Potter答复就快步走出了房间。

~tbc~


	7. Chapter 7

七

第二天上午9点左右，Draco半躺着靠在床头上，大腿上放着一本书，收听着他从藏书室找到的无线电收音机，这时，门口传来了一阵有些犹豫的敲门声。Draco一瞬间想对着门大吼，叫Potter滚开，让他自己一个人呆着，别再用更多的问题来激怒他了。Draco承受住了昨晚谈话时带来的强烈屈辱感，但他仍然找不到理由去恨Potter；Potter并没有强迫Draco告诉他那些事。Draco是自愿告诉他的，还清楚地描述了一大堆细节，并且在睡觉之前就关于他父母的事情哭了整整20分钟，但他对Potter没有丝毫的怨恨或愤怒。

“进来吧，门没锁，”Draco喊到，Potter慢慢地走进了房间，还穿着昨晚的灰色运动裤和格兰芬多t恤，头发乱七八糟的，这让Draco怀疑他睡觉时是否会像只狗一样在床上蹭来蹭去。

“早上好，”Potter轻声说，他看到Draco仍然盖着被子半躺在床上时，他有点慌了。

“早上好，”Draco愉悦而平静地回答。“昨晚睡得还好吗？”

“我——呃挺好的，”Potter看起来有点惊讶，“你呢？”他瞥了一眼床头柜上的音乐盒。Draco笑着点点头，Potter立刻微笑起来，眼里闪过一丝谨慎的希冀，然后他立刻又开始担心起来。“你...你不舒服吗？”Potter朝前迈了一步。

“我很好啊，为什么这么问？”Draco困惑地问。

“你——克利切说你叫他不要把早餐给你端到房间里来，所以...”Potter挠了挠头，“如果你不舒服的话，我可以叫’Mione来看看或者——”

“我感觉很好，Potter，”Draco急忙打断他。“不用叫Granger来。”

Potter眯起眼睛笑了，Draco有一种想用手指戳戳他脸上的酒窝的冲动。“如果你想要的话，我也可以叫其他治疗师来，Malfoy——”

“没那个必要。”

“——我们今晚和’Mione约好了，所以——”

“等等，什么？”

“是的，实际上我们已经逾期好几天了，”Potter告诉他。“距你上一次检查已经有一个月了。Hermione上周提醒过我但是——”Potter的脸有点红，“我，我想让你安顿好了再...”

Draco看向Potter，Potter一脸害羞的盯着墙壁，仿佛想从那上面找出一点信心一样。“好吧，”Draco说。

“噢。呃...好的，”Potter点点头，转身走开了，“那...午餐时见，我猜。”

“不，我现在就下楼。”Draco说到。Potter停下脚步，惊讶地回头看着Draco，他的嘴角浮现出了一个小小的微笑。“告诉家养小精灵不要把早餐带上来。我很好，我现在就下去。”

“太好了！”

5分钟后，Draco还在回忆着Potter走出房间时的那个笑容。Potter在等Draco，他还没动过他的早餐，翻阅着预言家日报的体育版，新闻版和八卦版一如既往的放在Draco的盘子旁边。

Draco坚定地忽略了自己身体里突然涌起的那股有点奇怪的暖意，朝Potter微笑了一下向着餐桌走去，Potter立刻放下报纸为他拉开了椅子，情绪高涨地看着Draco吃着盘子里的煎蛋和香肠。

“谁赢了昨天的比赛？”Draco轻快地问。

“哈比队输给了喜鹊队，230比190。”Potter仿佛觉得这件事很有趣，愉快地往他的吐司上抹着黄油。“天，Ginny这周的心情一定会很糟。”

Draco突然感觉嘴里原本美味的食物开始变得有些苦了。“嗯，你女朋友应该多进几个球的，”Draco迅速抬头瞥了一眼Potter，发现他脸上挂着一种相当愚蠢的表情盯着Draco。“我，”Draco感觉自己的脸变得很烫，“我的意思是，你也打过一段时间的职业比赛，Potter，你也知道，在金飞贼被抓住之前，应该尽可能的多进球。”

Potter若有所思地点点头，咬了一口吐司。“对，”他嘴里塞着吐司，声音嗡嗡的，“我会让球队在领先对方10个球之后，再开始认真寻找金飞贼；同时我还会在这段时间里观察对方找球手，记录下他的飞行模式之类的。”

“是的，这就是我的意思，”Draco说，戳起一叉子培根和奶酪煎蛋塞进嘴里，把腮帮子塞得鼓鼓囊囊的，然后停下来喝了一口南瓜汁。他抬起头，Potter慢慢嚼着吐司，脸上的表情有些恍惚。“Potter？”

“嗯？”Potter立刻回到到，回过神来认真的盯着Draco。

“没什么，”Draco弱弱地笑了笑，“你想念过去吗？”当Potter困惑地的望着他时，Draco补充到。“打职业魁地奇的时候。你很...你打得很棒。你想念那时候吗？”

Draco鼓起勇气准备迎接Potter伤心或者生气的样子，但Potter只是耸耸肩，撇撇嘴，用叉子推着盘子里的煎蛋。“嗯，当然，”他漫不经心地回答。“我从第一次学会魁地奇的时候就爱上了它。这是我天生就很擅长的少数事情之一，”当Draco在桌子对面开玩笑般地眯起眼睛时，Potter笑了起来。

“这就是在那之后，你还继续当教练的原因吗，在你被——”Draco突然反应过来，急忙闭上嘴巴，低头盯着他的盘子。

但Potter看起来完全没有生气。“是的，我不想做全职工作，因为，嗯...我想远离聚光灯，远离大众视线，”他不耐烦地挥挥手说。“所以我以合同制的方式当教练，几个月一次；这是一种能让我跟魁地奇保持联系的方式。”他再次耸了耸肩。“事实上，是我自己决定不再打职业赛了。普德米尔联队希望我伤好后继续留在队里。”

“那你为什么没有留下呢？”Draco好奇地问。

Potter苦笑了一下。“你难道想象不出吗，假如我在某次比赛里，没有抓住金飞贼，大家会怎么看我吗？即使我只是失误了一次？”Draco咬着嘴唇点点头。“现在所有媒体都在报道关于我变成狼人的那件事儿——”他交叉双臂靠在椅背上，“我不是你是否还记得我被——你知道，我被咬的那时候，”Potter自嘲地笑了笑，“普德米尔联队刚刚赢得了世界杯——但几乎没人关心那件事儿——因为在那之后，不到一周，我就被咬——”

“五天，”Draco低声说，当Potter惊讶地望着他时，Draco垂下目光，他的胃因窘迫而抽动着。“是你赢得世界杯之后的第五天。你只花了15分钟就抓住了金飞贼。”

Potter直直地看着Draco，表情里感兴趣的部分大于惊讶的部分。“那么，你有在关注新闻？”Potter状似随意地问，“大难不死的男孩在帮魔法部处理案子时被狼人咬伤的传奇悲剧，而且在他甚至不是一个真正的傲罗的情况下；媒体没完没了地报导这件事——你看了跟这件事有关的所有新闻？”

“是的，”Draco平静地承认到，因为Potter看起来并没有因此嘲笑Draco。Potter没有说话，像是在思考着什么似的盯着Draco，等他继续说下去。“我...我没有对发生在你身上的事情感到高兴或者兴奋之类的，Potter，如果你想知道的话，”Draco突然咬牙切齿地说。“我也不会因你每个月的满月将要经历的那件事，和你现在的生活而感到幸灾乐祸。”听到这里Potter扬起了一根眉毛，交叉在胸前的强壮的手臂上鼓起了青筋。Potter看起来充满了防备，Draco脱口而出，“我很抱歉。我对发生在你身上的一切感到很抱歉，好吗？你——你不应该遭受这一切——你不应该承受这样的痛苦。”

Draco想站起身掀翻面前这张桌子，因为他感觉自己喉咙发紧，他非常厌倦这种该死的，突如其来的且激烈到难以置信的情绪波动。Potter被感动到的温柔表情并没有让Draco好受一点，Draco愤怒地戳着他的早餐，把剩下的煎蛋和半根香肠塞进了嘴里，坚定地咀嚼吞咽着，试图用食物来强压下他的眼泪。

他像一只牛一样咀嚼着，每咽下一口都会被哽住，他湿润地眼睛死死地盯着餐桌中间装着野花的花瓶，Potter伸出一只温暖的手，握住了Draco死死攥着叉子的手。Draco包着一嘴食物，嘴唇油亮亮的抬起了头，他突然惊恐地意识到，自己看起来应该很像一快要呕吐的金发花栗鼠，于是他的眼泪不受控制地流了下来。

Potter也许是没注意到，也许给Draco留面子，刻意忽视了他满脸的眼泪。“谢谢你，”他轻声说，用那双大而明亮的绿眼睛看着Draco，脸上挂着温柔到不可思议的表情。“这对我来说意味着很多，Ma——Draco。谢谢你。”

Draco想要回答他，但由于嘴巴里塞满了食物，他只能含糊地点点头，当他试着给Potter一个小小的微笑时，他的脸颊因尴尬而发烫。Potter轻轻捏了捏Draco的手，然后放开了他，对Draco露出了一个灿烂的微笑，拿起了他自己的刀叉。

主要是为了健康的原因，绝不是想跟Potter多待一会儿，在经过刚刚的狼吞虎咽之后，Draco沉默地坐在椅子上小口小口的喝着一杯茶，而Potter也一言不发地吃着他的早餐。即使在刚刚那种严肃的话题之后，他们之间的这种沉默也没有让人感觉不适，而且比Draco想象中要舒服得多。Draco发觉Potter一直在偷瞄他，是他的媚娃基因在搞鬼，Draco已经习惯了，但有些时候...Potter看他的眼神里不仅仅只有迷恋，还有些其他东西。

Potter放下叉子，擦了擦嘴巴，然后把体育版的报纸整整齐齐地叠了起来，又朝Draco笑了笑。当Potter把报纸放下的时候，他们都清楚地看到报纸上写着哈比队输给了喜鹊队的大标题，然后Potter突然皱着眉望着Draco。

“你知道的吧？Ginny不是我女朋友。”他突然问到。

Draco立刻撇了撇嘴。“我为什么会在意这个？”他拖着长腔说。

Potter眯了迷眼睛，然后翻了个白眼。“对，”他说，“你怎么会在意这个，”他们盯着对方看了几秒。“我只是想澄清一下。之前你说她是我的——”

“我记得我刚刚说了什么，Potter，”Draco打断他。

“是的，嗯，我跟她不是一对，”Potter烦躁地说。“梅林啊，在大战刚结束的头两年，我对每一个来问我这事儿的人都大吼大叫——”他叹了口气，看起来很疲倦，“我知道你不在意这个，但我只是想澄清一下。”

Draco刚想告诉Potter，即使他没有澄清，但他的生活还是会照常进行时，那个年迈的家养小精灵举着一瓶蓝色的狼毒药剂朝着Potter小跑过来，有趣的是，在看到药水的那一刻，Potter露出了一种恶心又嫌弃的表情，这让Draco想笑，但同时又有点可怜他。

Potter拔开瓶塞，无视了瓶子里冒出的烟，一口灌进了嘴里，他皱着脸抓住桌子边，身体微微颤抖，Draco什么也不能做，只能无能为力地看着他。

“你不能...你不能在吃饭之前喝它吗？”Draco小声地问，递给了Potter一张纸巾。

Potter用纸巾擦擦脸，打了个小小的嗝，摇了摇头。“不行，那样的话我就吃不下早餐了，”Potter的眼角有点湿润。“如果那样的话我就会头晕，因为狼毒药剂太浓了，我不能空腹喝它。”

“我以为在满月的前一周才需要喝这个。”Draco询问地说。

家养小精灵走过来给Potter倒了一杯水，他抿了一小口水之后点点头。“那是以前的做法了，”他清清嗓子然后揉了揉眼睛。“事实上我两年前都还是样做的，但每天喝一次小剂量的药水会更加有效。”

“如果你少喝一次会怎么样？”Draco问，不自觉地屏住了呼吸。

Potter咧嘴一笑。“我不会因少喝一次药而突然变成狼人，然后杀掉所有人的，Malfoy。”

当Potter轻声笑起来时，Draco气冲冲地说，“我知道！”

“如果我少喝一次，什么都不会发生，”Potter说。“有一次我忘记喝了，只是发了个低烧，第二天早晨就好了。另一次忘记喝的时候，我一整天都很兴奋不安。这是可以控制的；在没有狼毒药剂的情况下，狼人也能活很久，一个月只喝一点点狼毒药剂也能活很久。这没什么大不了的，真的。”他轻快地说。“像Remus那种，就是比较糟糕的情况了。”

Draco并没有意识到自己脸上是一种难以置信，略带痛苦的表情，直到Potter脸上的笑容逐渐消失，靠过来用一种紧张担忧的眼神看着他。Draco假咳了一声移开目光，挂上了一副无动于衷的表情。

“只有你才会说变成狼人没什么大不的，Potter，”Draco盯着他的指甲，用一种刻意伪装出来的漠不关心的语气说，然后恼怒地发现Potter还在咧嘴傻笑。“某个狼人可是一边哭一边喝他的药呢。”Draco假笑着补充到，这是最有趣的部分。

Potter仰着头大叫了一声，然后笑着眨了眨眼睛。“我明天得让你尝尝狼毒药剂的味道，”他用邪恶的语调说。

“不了谢谢，”Draco惊恐地回答，当Potter对着他大笑的时候，他抓起一把野花朝Potter扔过去。“我怀孕了，Potter，你不会想要冒这个险的，”Draco得意地说。

Potter立刻反应过来，Draco感觉到他僵硬了一下。“对，”Potter严肃地说，“我绝不会在你和孩子身上冒任何险，更别说是为了一件愚蠢的事儿。抱歉。”

“天啊，我是在开玩笑，”Draco困惑地说。“看在梅林的份上，Potter，放松点。操，你总会把轻松的事情搞成这样。”

Potter舔了舔嘴唇，忍住了脸上的微笑。“我们的检查约在下午六点半，可以吗？”

“我们的检查约在下午六点半，可以吗？”Draco皱着脸模仿起Potter的语气，然后站起身，烦躁地把盘子推开，陶瓷底部刮擦着木桌发出咔嗒咔嗒的声音。

当Draco跺着脚走开时，Potter偷偷笑着摇了摇头，用一种只能被称作‘喜欢’的方式望着Draco的背影。

~tbc~


	8. Chapter 8

八

Granger张着嘴巴，直直地盯着Draco看了整整30秒，Draco只差那么一点点，就要站起身用屁股底下的椅子打Granger的头了。

Potter清了清嗓子，用指节敲了敲桌子以引起她的注意。Granger红着脸眨眨眼睛，用力过猛地翻开了她面前的Draco的文件。

“那么，Malfoy，”她的声音有点尖，“最近怎么样？你有出现什么新的症状吗？疲劳过度？背疼？肌肉痉挛？胃灼热？便秘？”

Draco用力闭上眼睛。“看在他妈的上帝的份上，”他咬咬牙说，Hermione有些困惑地抬起头，而Draco没有勇气看向Potter。“我——我很好。早上起床的时候我的腰有点疼，但那可能是因为我的睡姿，过一会就没事儿了；除此之外，我非常好。那些药水能解决一切问题。”

Hermione点点头，潦草地写了些什么。“现在没有食欲波动吧？到这个时候，你的恶心和呕吐的症状应该差不多消失了。”Draco点点头。“很好。有对什么东西特别渴望吗？或者情绪波动？”

“有，都有！”Draco脱口而出，有点失控地前倾着身体。“给我一点什么能抑制情绪波动的药。我不能在怀孕期间每天都哭。”

坐在旁边的Potter笑了，Draco狠狠地瞪了他一眼，Potter立刻缩了缩脖子，给自己挂上了一副严肃的表情。当Draco转过头时，发现Granger微笑着盯着他和Potter。Draco突然有点慌，他从Granger桌上的玻璃碗里抓起一颗太妃糖，手忙脚乱地把糖塞进嘴里，然后不小心把糖纸扔到了Potter大腿上，Potter笑了笑，接住那张糖纸。

“那么你在渴望什么？”Potter问到，Draco翻了个白眼。

Draco漫不经心地吃着嘴里的太妃糖。“Potter有告诉过你他买下了整个蜂蜜公爵吗？”Draco问Granger，她看上去很开心。“他给我买了大约二十五公斤的巧克力，Granger。”

“他已经吃掉一半了，”Potter说，当Draco用细长的手指猛戳Potter的前臂时，Potter痛呼一声。

“你一开始那样做的时候，我并不是很渴望糖分，但我现在是了，”Draco抱怨。“我他妈每分每秒都在渴望糖分。”

“因此，我一直在给你买巧克力，”Potter郁闷地揉了揉手臂上Draco留下的红印，“梅林啊，Hermione，你能给他开一点镇定剂之类的药吗？”当Draco半抬着眼皮瞪着Potter，Potter轻笑着躲开了。“你还渴望些其他什么东西吗？”Potter急切地问。

“闭上嘴巴，Potter，”Draco叹了口气，嘎吱嘎吱地嚼着嘴里的糖。

Granger笑盈盈地看着他们，目光在他们之间游移，仿佛在看一场网球赛一样。当那两个男人同时停下来盯着她时，Granger轻轻地叹了口气，低头看着文件。

“好了，”她翻动着文件，“你的体重增长幅度很正常——实际上，你的体重有点太轻了，但你的尿液血液和魔力都很健康很正常，没什么好担心的。以防万一，我会给你开一些餐前药水，让你的消化和排便功能保持正常。”当Draco用手拍打着自己的脸，发出恼火的抗议声时，Granger抬起头揶揄地看着他。“放松，Malfoy。你的血压有点高，你得避免压力过大。”

“你知道我跟谁住在一起，对吗？”Draco干巴巴地问，“或许这就是我血压过高的原因呢。”

Potter看起来很担心，“我们应该对此做点儿什么？”他问Granger。“这会影响——？”

“Harry，在接下来几个月里，Malfoy的血糖和血压会有很大变化，”Granger冷静地打断Potter，合上文件拿起了她的魔杖。“如果有什么需要担心的事，你不认为我会告诉你吗？你也需要避免压力过大，因为Malfoy还得在接下来的日子里依靠你，不只是在糖分方面，”她站起身，对Draco笑了笑，朝着检查台的方向点了点头。

“什么意思？”Potter屏住呼吸地问，在急忙站起身跟着Draco和Granger朝检查台走去时，被椅子腿绊了一下。Draco一言不发地解开他的袍子，躺到检查台上，他非常想要知道，Granger说的其他方面的依靠是指什么。“其他方面是指什么？告诉我——”Harry焦急地问。

Granger把一只温暖的手掌贴在Malfoy有点轻微隆起的肚子上，Potter张着嘴巴，瞪大双眼，明目张胆地盯着Draco的肚子。Draco凝视着Potter，直到他们的视线相交，然后两人同时红着脸转开了头。

“嗯？”Granger似乎只注意到了Potter的不正常。“噢，我的意思是，他会不经意间在你身上寻求情感上的安慰和支持——当你的生理和情感都处于一种受到损害的情况下，向你的伴侣寻求安慰是一件很正常的事情，真的。”她挥了挥魔杖，然而Draco对Granger的解释嗤之以鼻。“另外，他还会依靠你的魔力。”

Draco和Potter同时张开嘴巴，有一些呼之欲出的问题停在他们的舌尖上，但Granger对着Draco的肚子再次挥动了魔杖，房间里的灯灭了，几秒钟之后，墙上出现了之前的那个长方形光斑投影。

两个男人同时惊呼出声——光斑中央有一个明显的人形物体在微微晃动着。Draco能看见他圆圆的大脑袋，和他还未成型的模糊的四肢。Draco眯着眼睛，感觉自己看到了那两只贴在胸前的小胳膊，他的身体在微微晃动着，然后Draco一言不发地看着这个小东西晃了一会。

过了好一会儿，Draco才想起来这个小东西现在正在他的体内生长着，那团模糊的影子就是现在住在他子宫里的孩子，而不只是Granger办公室墙上的一团灰色的投影。

这是一个令人震惊又有点吓人的事实，但不知怎么回事，Draco感觉自己的心脏快速而愉悦地跳动着。

当他转过头时，Granger对着Draco亲切地笑了。然后Draco瞥了Potter一眼，发现他正紧张地大口吞咽着，呆头呆脑地盯着投影，但眼睛却闪闪发光。

“你怀孕已经快10周了，这正是胎儿迅速发育的时期，”Granger告诉他们。“尽管肉眼看不见，但孩子的主要器官已经生成出来并开始发挥作用了，”她指了指投影上细小的手指和脚趾，“他甚至已经开始长指甲了。”

“头好大，”Draco脱口而出。“为什么他的头那么大？”

Granger似乎正在努力憋笑。“这个时期的胎儿头部都占身体长度的一半大，”她用食指指着投影。“你的孩子现在还没一颗金桔大呢，”她笑着说，“但他在里面看起来很开心，不是吗？”她转过头对Potter微笑。而Potter本人，双手叉腰地傻站在原地，抿着嘴唇，眼睛亮闪闪地盯着投影。

“他很完美，”Potter突然咕哝到。“或者她。我不在乎。反正就是很完美。”

“别傻了，”Draco说，他的心狂跳不止。“考虑到有你一半的基因，我并不会对他以后有个胖乎乎的大脑袋而感到惊讶。”

Potter轻轻哼了一声，给了Draco一个因为激动而打颤的轻笑，伸手揽住Granger的肩膀。“闭嘴，Draco，”他用一种开玩笑般的嘲讽语气说，Draco只是咬着嘴唇笑了笑，转过头继续盯着墙上的投影看。

“嗯，再确认一次，非常强壮健康的子宫，”Granger赞许点点头，指了指投影上孩子的四周，但Draco和Potter啥都看不出来。“停止服用抑制剂显然对你的子宫发育有很大帮助。”她没有意识到那两个男人困惑的表情，接着说。“像我刚刚说的，魔力方面的依靠是很重要的。不论是否有媚娃基因，Draco都需要更多更强大魔力的支持，因为他体内的孩子一直在吸收Draco的魔力。这就是你的Alpha魔力派上用场的时候了，Harry；我敢说在向Draco分享魔力时，你甚至不会有任何感觉。”Granger结束了投影，让房间里的灯亮起来，走回了她的办公桌。Draco屏住呼吸，瞪大眼睛，和Potter对视了几秒。然后他整理好自己的长袍，从检查台上滑了下来。

“当然，我会尽我所能帮忙的，”Potter轻声说，溜回座位上然后偷偷地为Draco拉开了椅子。

Draco假装没注意到Potter的小动作，坐在了椅子上。“你刚刚说，”他直截了当地问，“Alpha魔力。那是什么意思？”

Granger从书写中抬起头，轻轻皱着眉盯着Draco，然后转头看向Potter，那个脸色几乎有些发紫，直直盯着前方的人。“你...知道Harry的...情况吗？”Granger慢吞吞地问，Potter仍然眼睛都不眨一下的直视着前方。

“我当然知道了，”Draco有点恼怒地回答。“梅林，你以为我有多无知才会这样问我。他的情况怎么了？”

“你还没告诉他？”Granger愤怒地转头看向Potetr。“Harry，我不明白你为什么总是假装那不是什么大不了的事儿。”

“大不了的事儿？”Draco问。

“因为那就是件大不了的事儿，那就是一堆狗屎，”Potter盯着窗外说。

“一堆狗屎？”Draco追问。

“你怎么能这么说？”Granger难以置信地笑了，“这是你应该感到庆幸的事，Harry，”她气冲冲地说。

“是啊，我可感激了，”Potter咕哝着，不安地抖动着膝盖，现在他开始盯着天花板看了。

“如果你们没有人愿意给我解释一下——”Draco提高了音量。

Granger长叹一口气打断了Draco。“Harry是一只Alpha狼人，”她直接地说，再次皱着眉瞪了Harry一眼，然后用羽毛笔蘸了蘸墨水，继续在羊皮纸上书写着。

“那些不是真的，”Draco在茫然地停顿了之后说。“Alpha...beta，omega...他们——那些都不是真的。”

Granger笑了。“关于beta和omega那部分你是对的，我猜，但Alpha狼人是真正存在的，”她头也不抬的继续说。“他们非常少见，但你旁边就坐着一个货真价实的Alpha狼人。”

“这他妈到底什么意思？”Draco咆哮到，他无法相信他刚刚听到的一切。

“那没什么关系——”Potter无可奈何地开口。

“Alpha狼人意味着成为狼人，并不会夺走Harry的一切，”Granger说，“意味着Harry的魔力，力量甚至是感官都被大幅提高了——但其他狼人就不是他这种情况了，”她补充说到。

“当然啦，自大如你，当然会忍不住想要炫耀你的狼人力量——”Draco说，语气里的震惊多余嘲讽，但Granger再次打断了他。

“这不是他选择的，Malfoy，”Granger冷冷地说，Draco瞪了她一眼。“如果这是一个选择的话，为什么其他被咬的狼人不选择这个能力呢？Alpha基因是与生俱来的；Harry生来就是一个Alpha，即使没有狼人他也是个Alpha。”

Draco像金鱼一样呆呆地张着嘴巴，视线避开了Potter的方向。“但...这到底什么意思？”他声音尖尖地问。

“这只会让他变得比其他人更强更高等，我猜，”Granger笑着说，Potter恼怒地啧了一声，然而Granger无视了他。“比起其他狼人来说，他有更强壮的骨骼，更高等的血液，更敏锐的感官——”

“高等的血液？”Draco尖叫了一声。

“噢，是的，”Granger骄傲地点点头，“Harry的血液可以更有效的帮助其他需要输血的狼人。但是不，他不会因此把自己的Alpha基因通过血液输送给其他人，”就在Draco开口的瞬间，她继续说道。“像我之前说的，这是一种与生俱来的特质。”她整理着羊皮纸，对Potter投去一个温暖中带点疲倦的微笑。“Harry不喜欢谈这个，因为他觉得这件事不该被过于夸大；他认为人们会和你有一样的反应——认为Harry Potter是因为过于自大才选择成为Alpha狼人的，”她叹了口气说。

“他还能做些什么？”Draco脱口而出，他突然感觉有些无助。

“我没有超能力之类的东西，Malfoy，”Potter烦躁地说，“没有什么我能做或者不能做的事；这跟超能力没什么关系——”

“你不想知道他每个月满月时候的变化吗？”Granger问Draco，再次朝Harry皱了皱眉。

“什么变化？”Draco声音嘶哑地问。

Granger起身倒了一杯水。“Harry不会在满月那天变身，”她平静地说，坐回椅子上，把杯子放在Draco面前。“这是他可以选择的。我是说，他仍然需要服用狼毒药剂以抑制某些症状——无法抑制的暴怒情绪，失眠，颤抖等等。但他的Alpha基因意味着他可以控制住他体内狼的那一部分，所以他不会在满月那天变身为狼人。”

Draco坐在那儿，感觉大脑一片空白，完全被惊呆了。Draco用余光感觉到Potter正在盯着他看，他能感觉到Potter的不耐烦和窘迫，还有一丝焦虑。

Draco冷静地喝了几口水，沉默了一会儿，Granger脸上挂着一种期待而敏锐的目光看着Draco，而Potter看起来似乎快崩溃了。

“嗯，他从来没跟我提过这个，Granger，”Draco平静地说；Potter放松般的长出了一口气，Granger勾起嘴角笑了笑。

“说实话，对此我毫不惊讶，”她嘲讽地说。“别因此对他生气。如果我不是他的治疗师，并且能接触到他所有的医疗信息的话，他甚至都不会把这事儿告诉我和Ron。见鬼，Weasley家很多人都还不知道这件事。”

“只有Charlie和Percy知道，但我和他们没啥交流，”Potter咕哝着说。

“Harry，他们几乎是你的家人，”Granger叹了口气，把Draco新的医疗信息放进他的文件里。“Malfoy，我给你开了处方之后，你可以自己去拿餐前药水吗？我还得去别人家里出诊。”

“当然，”Draco说，仍然没有看Potter。

他们在一楼的医疗柜上领到了药水，然后飞路回到了格里莫广场，Draco立刻脱下斗篷转身朝他的房间走去，Potter一直无助地盯着他。Draco刚刚撒完尿，洗了手正准备去吃晚餐。这时响起了一阵敲门声，Draco没有大声应门，而是打开了房间门让Potter进来，然后走到水池旁甩了甩手上的水滴。

他直视着Potter，那个白痴傻站在原地，愤怒地瞪着地板，看上去郁闷又窘迫。

“听着，这不是什么大不了的事儿，好吗？”他终于开口了，Draco哼了一声，在毛巾上擦干了手然后走出浴室，解开袖扣卷起袖子，脱掉袜子和牛皮靴，把脚塞进Potter买给他的那个，柔软的自热拖鞋里。当Draco交叉着双臂，满怀期待的站在那里时，Potter愤怒地低吼一声，转身离开，刚走到门口他又立马退了回来。“你想让我说什么？”他气冲冲地说。“想让我因为那些额外的细节而开个发布会昭告全世界吗？”

Draco没有说什么，而是挑起了一根眉毛。“唔，因为告诉我和告诉全世界是一个性质吗？”他拖着长腔说。

“不是，”Potter垂着头叹了口气，他的脑袋都快垂到胸前了。“我只是——我没有想到你会在意这个，好吗？我以为你会觉得...我在炫耀或是什么的，而且我以为那件事没有谈的必要。”

“我以为你想...试着跟我好好相处？”Draco慢吞吞地说，朝Potter走近了几步。

Potter眨了眨眼睛。“当然！”他也朝前迈了一步，“而且...我们确实是，对吧？我们相处的很好。”Draco弯起嘴角时，Potter呲着牙笑了。“我的意思是，相对来说，我们相处的很好，”他挥舞着一只手补充说，“跟之前可能出现的噩梦般的情况相比较。”

“对，而且我们之所以这么做是因为...”Draco又迈进了一步，仍然交叉着双臂，若有所思地皱眉盯着天花板，“...如果我们有至少称得上是半友好的关系的话，这整件事会容易得多。”

“没错。”

“但...当然你也没有告诉你的朋友们关于Alpha狼人这件事，所以”Draco耸耸肩，“作为你的半个朋友，并且，噢，还是怀着你的孩子的那种，我想我应该没有任何权利过问你生活中这些相当重要的细节。”

Potter把手塞进裤子口袋里，用脚掌踩着地板前后晃动着身体，脸上挂着一个傻到不行的笑容。“我们是对方的半个朋友吗？”他轻轻地问，Draco立刻生出了一种想用自己的头猛击墙壁的冲动。

Harry Potter，救世主，在战争里拯救了Draco并且在几年后搞大了他的肚子的人，可能是至今他妈的唯一一个活着的Alpha狼人...此刻正带着8岁小孩儿般的希望和兴奋，期待着成为Draco的朋友。

如果此刻Draco闭上眼睛，他仍然能回忆起Potter11岁时那张小脸蛋，挂着谨慎但坚定的表情，说他能自己分辨出谁是另类的模样。十五年后的今天，那个场景依旧能刺痛Draco，让他想要把那句话狠狠扔回Potter脸上，狠狠地回击他。

Draco一直都想这样做，该死的，但他做梦也没想到他真的能做这个。

“我不确定耶，”他眯起眼睛看着Potter，“你现在还能分辨出谁是另类吗，Potter？”

经过短暂的困惑之后，Potter爆发出一阵笑声。“你不能否认，你那时候是个十足的混蛋（arse），Malfoy，”他大笑着说。Draco翻了个白眼，突然发觉自己也情不自禁的扬起了嘴角。

“对啊，事实证明，”Draco感觉脸上泛起了红晕，但他仍然坚持说完了这句话，“我只需要把屁股（arse）给你看，你就会想跟我做朋友了。”

Potter的脸突然变成了甜菜根的颜色，语无伦次了好一会，最终他响亮地咳嗽了一声。“说句公道话，”他咕哝着说，“我们应该好好谈谈我们做过的那件事儿。”

Draco的脸更烫了，他声音尖锐地说，“噢住口吧，Potter，在一个臭气熏天的厕所里待的二十分钟，别提了。”

Potter似乎无法控制住他望着Draco的那种迷恋的目光了，这有点吓人了，但Draco完全不介意——他有点慌张，也许，还有一点点性奋。

“嗯，如果你不那么匆忙地离开的话，”Potter耸耸肩，朝Draco的方向迈出了非常大的一步，“我想我们绝对还会有第二轮的——比如，在床上，绝对不止二十分钟。”

“你能闭嘴吗？”Draco笑着说，他的非常脸烫，他甚至能感觉到他的头发黏在他汗津津的额头上。“真是个混蛋。”

Potter跟他一起笑着，温柔地看着Draco。“我们真的是朋友了吗，Malfoy？”当Draco抬头看着他时，Potter问。

“嗯，既然我现在知道了你最大最可怕的秘密了，”Draco说，Potter哼了一声，“那你恐怕没有其他的选择了。”

“即使我有别的选择我还是想和你做朋友，”Potter诚恳地说。

“真的吗？”Draco楞了一下，Potter点点头，“那你为什么不直接告诉我呢？”

Potter再次垮起了脸，表情充满了罪恶感和一丝挫败。“我以为你会觉得这样很荒谬。”

“确实，”Draco轻声说。“但无论如何，Potter，我为你能拥有的这些狼人的...小便利而感到开心。如果说有人能被免于变身成狼的痛苦，那这个人就是你。”他的话里没有任何一丝嘲弄的语气，而Potter则用那天早晨的那种被感动到的温柔表情望着他。

“我很抱歉没有早点告诉你，”Potter回答到，Draco点点头，朝着Potter对他伸出的手眨了眨眼睛。“我是说...从我们算半个朋友的那时起，”Potter轻快地笑了。

Draco翻了个白眼，握住了Potter的手，坚定地摇了一下。接着Draco惊讶地看着Potter举起他的手，吻了吻Draco的手背，然后他们深深地望着对方的眼睛。

Draco的内心剧烈颤抖着，他只能微张着嘴巴盯着Potter轻轻地放下他的手。Potter脸红了，但他看起来并不对他自己刚刚的行为感到生气或者尴尬，Draco所有的感觉都集中在了手背上那块被Potter温暖地嘴唇碰过的地方。

“那么，”Potter充满活力地甩了甩垂在身侧的手臂，“晚餐时见？”

Potter离开之后，Draco还呆站在那儿，当Potter吻上他的手背时，仿佛有一万只蝴蝶在歇斯底里地冲撞着Draco的心脏。而Potter那时镇定自若的表情，在Draco的脑海里清晰地闪着光。

~tbc~


	9. Chapter 9

九

6月5日早晨，Draco醒来时发现梳妆台上放着一束大到夸张的变色玫瑰花束，房间里充满了甜蜜又精致的香味。他下床看了看花束里的小卡片，上面写着：生日快乐，Malfoy。Draco几乎把Malfoy误认为Maltoy，Potter的字实在是太潦草了。

Draco抿着嘴唇眯起眼睛，想要抑制住心底涌起的那股几乎把他吞没的暖意。他看着那些可爱的花朵从雪白变成亮粉，再从淡紫变成酒红，最后变成了一种漂亮的浅黄色。

他把卡片放到梳妆台上被装满的玻璃碗里，Draco注意到了，碗里装满了巴黎La Maison du的巧克力，他几周前无意中跟Potter提到过这个。

嗯，Potter，Draco这么想着，盯着镜子里的自己，嘴唇微微张开，脸颊泛红，眼睛异常明亮。

“我猜猜，”十五分钟后，当Draco加入了一个看上去十分紧张的Potter一起吃早餐时，他轻快地说，“你想通过送礼物的方式，重新钻回我的裤子里去？”

Potter红着脸勉强忍住了笑容，“闭嘴，Malfoy，”他回答到，然后轻轻地把一个用亮金色礼物纸和会跳舞的丝带精心包装过的礼物，推到Draco的盘子旁边——Draco的盘子装着两个巨大而松脆的巧克力面包，面包的底端浸在一滩融化的巧克力里。

“梅林，”Draco有点脸红了，注意从盘子里的巧克力上转移到那个包装华丽的小方盒上，“这个包装纸是金子做的吗，Potter？是为你特别定制的？这些丝带会说话吗，或是只会跳舞？”

Potter翻了个白眼交叉着双臂，微笑着靠在椅子上。“赶紧打开。”

“你不用这么做的，”Draco低声说，扯开了丝带，丝带优雅地跃向餐桌。“我早就不在意自己的生日了，真的。我也不需要你再为我做什么了，Potter。我已经欠你太多太多了。”

“首先，不，你没有欠我任何东西，”Potter平静地说，看着Draco用颤抖的手指剥开金色的包装纸。“其次，这甚至不是个新的东西，所以闭上嘴巴。”

Draco想要出言嘲讽几句，尽管他的心脏已经快蹦到嗓子眼儿了。那个熟悉而闪闪发光的桃心木盒子从包装纸下面露出来时，他感觉自己的内脏被痛苦地揪紧了。他盯着盒子上的黄铜搭扣看了很久，终于伸手打开了盒子。当Draco看见那个白金手表时，他伸出手捂住了自己的嘴巴，那是在他搬进那个肮脏的公寓一年后，他又一次面试失败了，只能去对角巷卖掉那块作为他成年礼的手表。

Draco甚至没有意识到他在哭，直到Potter走到他身边，把一只手放在Draco的肩膀上，肩上那温暖的重量让Draco的胸口收得更紧了。他眨了眨眼睛，终于发现自己一直在发出压抑的啜泣声。他急忙深呼吸了几下，用手背擦了擦脸颊，双手慢慢地举起了那只手表，不知怎么的，手表上冷冰冰的金属像在庆祝它回到了Draco的手里一样。他翻过表盘的背面，上面刻着的一个名字，Septimus Malfoy*¹，银色的字母仿佛认出了Draco一样，闪闪发光。  
Septimus Malfoy*¹：一位生活在18世纪末的马尔福，他对于当时的魔法部有很大的影响力，许多人认为当时的魔法部部长只是他的傀儡，他才是魔法部实质上的领导者。

“为什么？”Draco有些哽咽，泪水模糊了他的视线，他的喉咙因压抑的情绪而疼痛。“Potter，你这个大混蛋，为什么你要...”

Potter捏了捏Draco的肩膀，走回来自己的座位上。“那可是个传家宝，Malfoy，”他轻声说，表情温柔而愉悦。“商店的那家伙——他不怎么想卖给我——说这是个纯血的遗物、我猜他本来是想把这块手表卖给魔法历史与文物司之类的。”Potter陷入深思般的眯起了眼睛。

“你没必要这样做，”Draco声音嘶哑地说，紧盯着手表，上面亮金色的罗马数字透过玻璃闪闪发光，蛇形的表带在Draco的大拇指拂过时扭动起来。Draco用餐巾擦了擦脸，然后把手表放进盒子里，他的手又开始颤抖了。“我——我不能从你这里拿走它，”他弱弱地说，摇了摇头然后把盒子推开了一些。

“Malfoy，我只是把本来就属于你的东西还给你，”Potter温柔地说，把盒子推了回去。

“你常常不经大脑思考就乱花钱，”Draco尖锐地说，再次擦了擦眼镜。“我不能再让你为我花这种钱。”

“为什么？”Potter平静地问。

“因为我不能在免费跟你住一起，你每周还给我买很多糖的情况下，让你买这个可能花掉你金库里一半钱的手表！”Draco激动地大吼着，手指紧紧攥着他的餐巾。

“我有好几个金库！”Potter生气地回嘴到，然后立刻用一只手捂住了自己的脸，Draco用一种恼怒又难以置信的眼神瞪着他。

“我的意思是，”Potter深吸一口气，“我不在乎钱。有必要的话我还会花双倍——三倍的钱，不管怎样我都会为你买下它的；你不应该放弃这个，Malfoy，”他对Draco笑着说，“我现在还戴着Weasley夫妇送给我的那块Prewett传下来的表*²呢；我绝不会和那块表分开。我无法想象你不得不卖掉那块手表时的心情，但在你生日这天为你赎回它，这是我唯一能做到的。”  
Prewett传下来的那块表*²：在每个巫师成年的时候，父母都会送给孩子一块手表。手表属于Weasley夫人的哥哥们，Prewett兄弟，凤凰社成员，在第一次巫师大战中战死。

“我——我本来就打算以后把它赎回来，”Draco大声地吸了吸鼻子。“我想自己把它买回来。你——你不该为我付这个钱。”

“那么，我告诉你，”Potter眨了眨眼睛，实事求是地说。“当你某一天再次富有的时候——”

“你很有把握嘛？”Draco干巴巴地说。“那么确定我会还会拥有一笔巨大的财富？”

“你他妈可是Draco Malfoy，”Potter肯定地说，低下头直视着Draco，当他咧开嘴巴笑着的时候，眼镜滑到了他的鼻尖上。“当然你会再次富有起来。到那时候，你可以给我买点花里胡哨的高档东西，这样我们就扯平了；或许你可以给我买只龙！”

Draco笑着打了个嗝，用他的餐巾擦了擦鼻子。“你想要一只宠物龙？”他挖苦地问，金色的眉毛高高扬起。“是Hagrid让你有了这个想法吗？”

Potter笑了。“你得承认，养一只龙真的酷毙了，”他大笑着说。“除非你不这么觉得。”

“你可控制不了一只龙，Potter，”Draco拖着长腔说，Potter的眼里闪过一丝了然的光芒。

“噢，我认为我能做到的，”他得意洋洋地对着Draco笑了。“戴上试试，”Potter对着那块手表点点头。

Draco点点头，试着咽下喉咙里那个恼人的肿块，拿起手表，咔嗒一声轻响，把它戴在了左手手腕上。他成功忍住了即将涌出的泪水，Draco盯着手表看了很长时间，终于，他红着眼睛抬起头，给了Potter一个湿乎乎的微笑。

“谢谢你，”Draco低声说。

“不客气，Malfoy，”Potter快乐地说。“你有看我放在你房间的巧克力吗？那些也是在那家店买的，”他补充说，然后指了指盘子里的巧克力面包。“趁热快吃吧。虽然克利切也给我们做了早餐，”他打开了一个闪闪发光的银色托盘盖子，下面的大盘子里装满了烤西红柿和蘑菇，还有煎蛋，培根，香肠以及金黄色的黄油吐司。“以防你胃口大开，”Potter坏笑了一下，打开了第二个托盘盖子，盘子里装了更多的巧克力面包。“生日快乐，Malfoy，”他傻兮兮地笑着说。

“好，我明白了，你就是想让我变胖，”Draco直截了当地说，他咬了一大口巧克力面包，缩在椅子里发出了一声低吟，当他抬起头时，发现Potter瞪大了眼睛望着他。

“呃...”Potter立刻移开目光，给Draco倒了一杯茶，“不，实际上，检查那天Hermione说你体重太轻了，记得吗？”

Draco嗤之以鼻，嘴巴里喷出一股面包屑，接着他又贪婪地咬了一大口；Potter似乎完全不在意Draco像一只饥肠辘辘的野兽一样往嘴巴里塞着面包的样子。

“但她说孩子没问题，很强壮，所以你可以停下你那想让我因肥胖而死去的行为了，”Draco拿起盘子里第二块面包，犹豫了一秒，然后一口气吃掉了一半，他闭上眼睛咀嚼着。“天哪，Potter，你得吃一个，这太棒了，”Draco舔着他嘴角的巧克力，狂热地说。

Potter重重地把茶杯放在Draco的盘子旁边。“唔，”Potter的声音莫名其妙地有点尖，“没关系，Malfoy。这是我专门给你买的。克利切说他对这些面包施了静止咒，无论你花多长时间才吃完，它们都会保持新鲜。”

Draco把最后一口巧克力面包递到Potter面前，他的手指上沾着巧克力，挑衅地昂起下巴。Potter盯着Draco，看都不看一眼那口巧克力面包，然后慢慢地朝他伸出了手臂。

“你这里有...”Potter低声说，Draco不假思索地朝他靠了过去。Potter的手指掠过Draco的下嘴唇，擦掉了上面的巧克力，然后立刻舔了舔自己的手指。

“噢，”Draco做出了一个傻兮兮的回应，感觉自己的心脏在胸腔里翻了个大跟斗。

“不错，”Potter粗声粗气地说，拉过Draco的手腕把那块面包放到了自己的嘴里，他的舌尖在Draco的指尖上停留了几秒。“嗯，味道真的很棒，”Potter赞同地咀嚼着，过了一会才放开Draco的手腕。

Draco被发生的一切惊到说不出话，他抿了几口茶，本能地舔掉了指尖上的巧克力，就在刚刚Potter温热潮湿的舌尖触碰过的地方，而坐在对面的Potter急促地吸了一口气。

一时间，他们谁都没有说话，Potter似乎被Draco和他一样的鲁莽行为惊呆了。Draco吃了一份烤蔬菜和一片吐司，然后把盘子推到一旁，开始喝他的茶。Potter慢慢地吃光了他盘子里的食物，伸手拿起他盘子旁的那瓶狼毒药剂。

“生日快乐，”Potter用一种相当痛苦的表情，对着Draco举起那瓶药，像往常一样一口灌进了嘴里，然后剧烈地咳嗽起来，Draco赶紧递了一杯水给他。当Potter喘过气来时，他们又沉默了，“那么...呃...我想我们应该去外面吃晚餐。”

Draco愣住了，震惊地盯着Potter。“我们...是指？”

Potter的脸跟Draco一样红，他咳嗽了一声，捏了捏自己的耳垂。“嗯，你和我，我猜，”他咕哝着说。“如果你不愿意也没关系，”他急忙补充到。“只是因为...你搬来之后还没有出过门，而且今天是你的生日，所以我想...”他的声音越来越小，头也垂了下来。“如果你不愿意也没关系，”他重复到。

在他们之间有一个若隐若现，像只该死的独角兽一样闪闪发光的问题，但Draco绝对不会当那个主动开口问问题的人。

“谢谢你，那太好了，”他轻轻地说，歪着头尴尬地微笑了一下。“我们去哪儿？”

“呃...Le Sept餐厅，”Potter说，但他发错了音，“在巴黎的那个？”

Draco一口喷出了嘴里的茶，他眨眨眼睛，粗暴地擦掉了脸上的水珠，脸比刚才更红了，他瞪了Potter一眼。“你要带我去巴黎吃晚餐？”他难以置信地问。

“你...你说过那是你最喜欢的城市！”Potter充满防备地回答到。

“是的，全世界的人都喜欢那儿！”Draco愤怒地大吼。“说真的，Potter！别在我面前挥舞你的金加隆，别炫耀了，我知道——你非常，非常富有！”

“我没有在你那张尖尖的小脸面前挥舞任何东西，Malfoy！”Potter郁闷地回嘴。

“我的脸很尖吗？”Draco被转移了注意力。

Potter再一次脸红了。“不！我是说，是的，人类形态的那种尖，”他非常小声地说。

Draco不禁发出了一声轻柔的笑声。“你为什么能这么蠢？”他疲倦而有点恼怒地问，Potter咧着嘴笑了笑。“我不——我们去一个不那么...高档的地方吧，Potter，”Draco说，他的手指滑过茶杯边缘。

“我给你买了新的长袍；放在你楼上的衣柜里了，”Potter顽固地说，Draco狠狠地瞪了他一眼。“样式不是我挑的，所以你不用开口评价我可怕的时尚品味了，”Draco刚张开嘴巴，Potter就打断了他。“商店里的店员说那是最...‘流行的’，”Potter用双手在空中比划了一个引号。

“我知道你的计划了，Potter，”Draco冷静地说，把餐巾扔在桌上，推开椅子，拿起装着手表的桃心花木盒子。“你就是想一直给我花钱，让我债台高筑，直到最后，我不得不服从你的一切愿望。”

Potter靠在椅子上翘起腿，端起茶杯，目不转睛地看着Draco。“唔，我想你无论如何都会服从我的，最终，”他勾起嘴角，打趣地说到，然后喝了一口茶，死死地盯着Draco。

Draco立刻感觉全身发烫，差点把手里的盒子砸到Potter脸上去，他气冲冲地转过身，脸上扬起一抹羞耻的微笑。“这太粗鲁了！”Draco边走边喊。

“我们的门钥匙在7点钟哦，”Potter在Draco身后大声说，毫不掩饰他的笑声。

~tbc~


	10. Chapter 10

十

作为一个怀孕的媚娃巫师所拥有的（当然还伴随着柔软的乳头，浮肿的双脚，容易过敏的皮肤，由荷尔蒙引起的极端情绪波动，由几乎不受控制的膀胱带来的尿频尿急尿不尽，以及灼热，会让你想在凌晨2点坐在电视机面前大吃特吃的饥饿感）乐趣之一，就是毫无规律随机变化的睡眠模式。Draco发现夜晚的大部分时候，他都是醒着的，不论他是否疲倦，连Potter拿来的那个音乐盒都没用了。

某一天的下午六点，Draco从午餐后就开始的午睡中醒来，他的背很疼，同时，他非常硬。

因为Draco现在几乎每分每秒都处于疯狂的性奋状态。

刚刚五个多月的时候他就显怀了，透过衣服就能清楚地看到他肚子凸起的轮廓，而Potter几乎每天都在目不转睛地盯着他。当Draco和他一起呆在房间里时，Potter什么也不做，只用那天晚上在酒吧的那种眼神盯着Draco，那种毫不掩饰、让Draco不知所措的炽热眼神（换句话，说Draco在Potter面前时，总是表现的非常坚定且很有立场）；这也意味着，当Potter没跟Draco呆在一起时，他会主动过来找Draco——因为Potter非常确信Draco会因为他浮肿的双脚而跌倒在地上，然后压到他的肚子，或者不小心放火把自己点着之类的。每当Potter把那颗乱糟糟的脑袋探进Draco的房间，绿色的大眼睛在那愚蠢的眼镜后面闪着焦急的光时，Draco都想抓过手边的东西朝他脑袋上砸过去。尽管如此，Draco还是会因为Potter盯着他的眼神而暗暗兴奋颤抖。

两天前，他们又去拜访了一次Granger，这次他们看到了他们长大了很多的孩子在投影上扭来扭去，Granger为他们指出了孩子所有新的变化，弯曲着的手指和脚趾，变长了一些的四肢，更强壮的脊椎，还有孩子拉扯自己小脸的动作，以及他在子宫里动作的方式，Draco终于明白呆在别人体内是什么感受了。

Potter，这个巨型蠢货，再一次哽咽着忍住了眼泪，Draco立刻开口嘲笑了他，因为这有助于阻止Draco内心深处对Potter的一种恐怖的冲动和情感。Draco费了一些力气，才能在Granger和Potter面前维持住他脸上冷冷的表情，他没有对任何人提过，他每晚都会对着他的肚子讲故事。Draco认为自己应该对于不让Potter和孩子交流而感到愧疚，但他不确定自己能否冷静地坐在那儿，看着那个蠢货对着他的肚子吐出温暖的气息，双眼发光地傻笑，嗯，Draco极有可能会跳到他身上（然后疯狂地亲吻爱抚他，直到他失去意识）。

Potter在这次的检查里摸到了Draco的肚子，他恳求地歪着头，默默地向Draco寻求许可，Draco点了点头。然后Potter粗糙温暖的大手轻轻地放在了Draco的肚子上，正好放在他的肚脐旁边，然后他们和Granger一起，发现孩子立刻有力地踢了一脚来回应刚刚的抚摸，Potter嗷地一声收回了手，仿佛被咬了一口一样，Draco揉了揉Potter刚刚摸过的地方，试图透过屋子里欢快的笑声瞪他一眼。

Granger正带着一丝神秘的微笑问他们是否想知道孩子的性别，她那粗鲁无礼的丈夫却在这时冲进了Granger的办公室，当他看见Draco裸露的肚皮时，他僵在了原地，紧接着Draco开始大声咒骂他，Weasley急冲冲地往门外退去，差点摔倒，Potter急忙起身跟在他后面，做了个抱歉的鬼脸。

Draco心怀感激地抓住了这个机会，在整理好自己的袍子之后坐起身，咬着牙低声向Granger提到了他越来越频繁且让人难以忍受的性欲（当然，是以一种措辞非常文雅的方式），而Granger非常专业，她完全没有笑，只是点点头告诉Draco这是一件非常正常的情况——尽管她的眼睛里一如既往的闪着那种令人恼火的了然一切的光，几秒钟之后，Potter急急忙忙地回到了房间里。Draco猛地脸红了，在座位上不安地扭来扭去，他确定Granger发先了他刚刚因为Potter身上那股清新的泥土味而半硬了起来。

而现在，Draco睡眼惺忪地眨眨眼睛环视着四周，夕阳透过窗帘的缝隙洒了进来，把房间漆成了赭黄色，他的新雕鸮，Cairo——又是Potter送的另一个礼物——站在Draco写字桌的栖木上对他好奇地眨着眼睛，它的腿上绑着一个小小的卷轴。Draco把自己从Potter给他买的那个形状奇怪但却舒适到不可思议的枕头里解放出来，他坐起身，因尾椎骨上传来的刺痛而缩了一下，然后疲倦地把手伸进皱巴巴的睡裤里，为他硬到不行的老二调整了一下位置。

“别批判我，”Draco昏昏沉沉地对Cairo说，它琥珀色的大眼睛正盯着Draco放在双腿之间的手掌。“你可没有因为怀孕的荷尔蒙作祟，而一直渴望某人的老二。”

一想到这个，Potter的老二，Draco的大脑立刻得到了满足，他拖着脚走过去取下雕鸮脚上Granger寄来的信。他们已经保持通信好几天了，交换一些关于Potter生日礼物的想法，Draco已经在他的金库里存好了一笔钱，他迫不及待地想为Potter那个蠢货花掉这笔钱。

当Draco第一次收到Granger的信时，他并不是很想回信，但Granger在信中提到了她准备送一本书给Potter，而Draco太想因此取笑她了，所以他回信写到说Granger太不了解她最好的朋友了，Potter会花很长时间仔细研究Weasley寄给他的傲罗案子每周两次；剩下的几个小时出门去跑步，接着再看一些电视上俗到不可思议的肥皂剧。Granger却说她想送的那本书里记录了魔法法律执行司遇到迄今为止最有趣的案子，所以Draco十分不情愿地承认了那本书可能是傲罗顾问Harry Potter会很喜欢的东西。

Draco和Granger还交换了一些其他关于生日礼物的点子，家养小精灵（Draco的点子），帮他控制自己偶尔出现的暴怒脾气的瑜伽课程（Granger的点子），一对刚刚出生的小孔雀（Draco的），一件定制礼服长袍（Granger的），格兰芬多宝剑——如果找不到原版，就买个复制品——（Draco的），印有Potter姓名的，定制魁地奇教练装备（Granger的），够用一辈子的轻松亮发魔药（Draco的）。Draco认为这是他最好的点子了，但Granger特别烦人地否决了Draco的所有点子（同时告诉他，Potter的祖父发明了轻松亮发的一系列产品，但它们无法对Potter顽固的乱发起到任何作用）。

Draco趴在写字桌上给Granger回信，说她想要送给Potter一个叫做电脑（不管那是什么）的麻瓜装置是一件非常蠢的事情，而Draco认为应该送给Potter一双洒满了钻石粉末的龙皮靴子，这样他就永远不需要擦拭打磨这双靴子了——因为它坚不可摧。然后他把信纸卷好系在Cairo的脚上，看着它飞远了，Draco非常清楚Granger一定会再次否决他的提议，因为这么一双浮夸华丽的鞋子实在是不适合谦虚低调的Potter。

坦白说，Draco并不是很在意；他只是想看到Potter打开礼物时大张着嘴巴，呆在原地的样子。是时候让这个混蛋尝尝那种目瞪口呆的滋味了，Draco暴躁地思考着，摇摇晃晃的走向浴室，他的老二此刻正紧紧地贴在他的肚子上。

Draco给自己来了个手活，撒了个尿，洗了个澡，然后换了衣服准备下楼去吃晚餐。猫头鹰送来了他之前订的几套带有延伸咒的衣服，Draco注意到了Potter看到那些包裹时，脸上轻微失落的表情，但Draco早已对此做好了准备。

“怎么了？”Draco向Potter投去一个讽刺的笑，“为什么你看到我为我自己买衣服的时候会不高兴呢，Potter？”

“我上周问过你，要不要给你在摩金夫人长袍店买些衣服，”Potter耸耸肩，把电视调成静音模式，但他并没有看Draco。“你说你需要新衣服的时候会告诉我的。”

“Potter，你不用一直给我买这买那的。”Draco太累了，他无法一直保持愤怒跟Potter大呼小叫的对吼，所以现在他的声音听起来柔软而温柔。“我还没有完全破产，你知道的吧？”

“我给你买东西没什么错啊，”Potter温和地说。“我喜欢照顾你。”

Draco没有回答，用一种难以辨认的眼神看了Potter一眼，他突然有一种奇怪的感觉——也许是因为孩子——正在他肚子里做侧空翻。直到他去试那些衣服时，那种奇怪的感觉还在他心头盘旋。

Draco开始...欣赏的Potter的特质之一就是，他是个非常热心真诚的人。他用一种不求回报和感谢的方式，照顾关心着Draco。房子里到处都放着软垫矮凳，好让Draco在坐下的时候能歇一歇他的脚；某天早餐时，Draco挠着脖子上的红斑，对他肚子上干燥的皮肤抱怨了一通之后，傍晚时，他浴室的柜子上里就出现了一套精致的麻瓜乳液护肤品；每天，藏书室里都有整理好的成箱的书和一个全新的无线电收音机在等着Draco，那个古怪的家养小精灵每天都会尽职尽责把新鲜蔬菜和水果装进Draco盘子里。

Draco已经习惯了Potter的照顾和关心，所以他开始扼制自己心里一切跟Potter有关的未来的想法，他甚至不希望这种生活继续下去，也不希望跟Potter发展出任何关系。就目前事情发展的方向来看，这很明显，但Draco也从过去的那些经历里学到了，不能把话说太满。再说，Potter还从来没有用Draco热切渴望的那种方式（甚至是暗示的过的方式）触碰过他呢。

这该死的彬彬有礼的混蛋。

Draco穿好衣服走下楼梯，往主客厅走去，Potter一般都在那儿，但Draco在客厅门口停下了脚步，他几乎因眼前的景象而晕死过去。

Potter有一位客人——一位非常帅气的年轻男人，他穿着麻瓜的西装坐在沙发上，跟Potter靠得很近。而Potter穿着一件松松垮垮的无袖灰色t恤和蓝色牛仔裤，光脚踩在地上，斜靠着茶几签着几张看起来很正式的文件。

Potter头也不抬的跟那个男人交谈着，但Draco听不清他们的对话内容。Draco观察着那个男人，他望着Potter的棕色眼睛温柔而害羞，充满了敬畏和崇拜，他的视线流连在Potter肌肉发达的手臂上；当Potter低声轻笑时，他的眼睛会闪闪发光，当Potter勾起嘴角露出笑容时，他会咬住自己的嘴唇。

那个男人的右脸颊上有个酒窝，但不像Potter脸上的那么深（这让Potter在每次露出笑容时都更加迷人，该死）。当Potter直起身子时，把文件和麻瓜的笔递给他时，他立刻靠了过去。

他们都没有发现Draco正躲在门框后面，Draco愣在原地，一阵突如其来的恐慌让他屏住了呼吸，他本能地伸手捂住他凸起的肚子，他一片空白的大脑里回荡着某种惊慌失措的尖叫声。

魔杖滑到了他的手心，Draco决定了，如果Potter亲吻，哪怕是摸一下那个男人，他都会把他们两个一起杀掉。

但Potetr没有吻那个男人，当那个棕色眼睛的小混蛋站起身，带着一抹狡猾的笑容伸手抚摸着Potter的肱二头肌时，Potter立刻退开了。出于某些毫无逻辑的原因，Potter这个动作激怒了Draco。

Draco等到Potter对从壁炉的飞路网离开的男人挥手说再见时，收起魔杖，一声不响的走进了房间，Potter仍然面朝着壁炉，双手撑在壁炉架上，低垂着头。

“因为没能操到他而难过吗？”Draco在他能让自己听起来不那么嫉妒之前，恶狠狠地开口了，愤怒渗透进他身体的每一寸，让他的心脏急速跳动着，他的大脑疯狂尖叫着，想要通过某种恶毒地方式将妒火宣泄出来。

Potter立刻转过身，绷紧了肩膀，瞪大了绿色的眼睛。“什么？”他声音低哑地问，困惑地皱起了眉头。

“去啊，”Draco强装出一种漠不关心地语调指了指壁炉。“叫他飞路回来，或者你去他那儿，”Draco感觉怒火变成了一个个气泡，在他胸腔里炸裂开来，这让他很不舒服。“去操他，Potter。把他操上一整晚。见鬼，最好也搞大他的肚子。接着你可以也邀请他搬你的豪宅里来，给他一间高档的卧室然后给他买糖买衣服然后——然后——”Draco深吸了一口气，他的手心和额头开始冒汗，他的内脏像被烈火灼烧了一样疼痛。“去搞大更多人肚子，Potter！然后你就可以把我们当做你辉煌战绩的收藏，对吗？关于一夜情的收藏！然而我们每晚都会聚在一起，歌颂伟大的Harry Potter和他的伟大的Alpha精子！”

“你怎么了？”Potter缓缓地问，他一动不动的站在原地，用锐利的目光谨慎地望着Draco。“这是怎么回事？”

“闭嘴！”Draco尖叫着抽出魔杖，因为他不打算诚实地告诉Potter，当他看见Potter和和另一个男人待在这儿的时候，他心里燃起的妒火让他想把整座房子都烧掉。“我不知道我在对你有些什么期待，Potter。当然你会去操他！你会操任何你想操的人！你在伦敦是不是还有几十个私生子？人们留着口水为救世主张开双腿的样子让你很兴奋对吗？”Draco大吼着说，露出了一个狰狞的冷笑，眼睛里闪着恶毒的光。

“放下你的魔杖，”Potter平静地说，他面无表情地抿起嘴唇。“Draco，”他死死地盯着Draco，“放下你该死的魔杖。”

“去你妈的！”Draco怒吼着说，用力地挥了挥他的魔杖，一道红光在Potter身后的壁炉上爆炸了，地板上掉落着一些壁炉上的砖块。

而Potter，他连眼睛都不眨一下，更别说退缩或者尖叫了。

“你知道吗，”Draco手指颤抖着，痛苦地把魔杖塞进口袋里，“我不需要这一切。我要走了。我他妈要走了。你可以在这座房子里操任何你想操的人，我他妈要走了！”

Draco以脚后跟为支点，单脚旋转身体朝门口走去，一想到自己即将制造出一个极富戏剧性的退场，他的心里突然掠过一丝幼稚的兴奋感——

——但客厅那道双开门突然砰的一声关上了，随之而来的还有一连串冷酷的咔嗒声，门被锁上了。

Draco转过头，看见Potter双手插在裤袋里站在那儿；他绷紧了下巴，目不转睛地盯着Draco，他的整个身体似乎在因不受控制的狂怒而颤抖着，他脸上掩盖不住的凶残表情让Draco起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。

“你刚才，也许，以为我在...约会之类的吗？”Potter礼貌地问——但语调听起来十分危险。

Draco怒视着Potter，耳朵里充满了自己轰鸣的心跳声。“让我出去，”他咬牙切齿地说。

“回答我。”

“我不在乎你的私生活！”Draco粗鲁地大骂到。“我不在乎那他妈是不是个约会！”

“那不是个约会，”Potter说，带着那副冷静到让人不安的表情走近Draco。“那是Timothy Mcgraw；他是霍利黑德哈比队的球队经理。”Draco仿佛脚下生根了一样站在原地，当Potter离他只有几英寸时，他怀疑Potter是不是偷偷给他下了个定身咒。“他是过来送合同的；未来的3个月我将会指导这支球队。”Potter眯着眼睛停顿了一下，然后慢慢地歪起头。“你真的相信我喜欢他吗？”Potter轻声问，他的语气清楚地表明了他认为Draco是个蠢货。

Draco几乎维持不住他脸上那副毫不动摇的表情——他几乎无法站稳——因为他的内心爆发出非常多的情绪，首当其冲的就是那股羞怯但松了一口气的情绪，紧接着的是无法控制的，令人呼吸急促的性奋感（因为Potter站得太近了）。

“我...我不在乎，”Draco颤抖着深吸了一口气，嘲讽地说，他伸出一只手小心翼翼的捂住他的肚子，因为孩子刚刚在里面做了一个狂野的翻滚。“那不关我的事，Potter，”Draco再次恢复到之前的冷酷语调，傲慢地昂起头，“无论你跟谁有浪漫关系都与我无关。你不欠我任何解释；我知道，放心吧。”Draco再次转过身面向门，想让自己振作起来，但Potter伸出一只手握住Draco的手臂。

Potter用一种不伤害到Draco的方式，紧紧地握着他的手臂。他们之间刺耳的沉默和Potter带着安慰的手掌，仿佛都在质问着Draco。Draco转头看着Potter时，发觉了Potter探询的目光——你真的不在乎吗？你真的不想听我解释吗？你真的那么迟钝吗？

“我不喜欢他，”Potter轻声说，但Draco并没有因此放松下来，因为Potter仍然是一副相当不高兴的样子，他沉着脸，挂着一副因不被信任而不满的表情。“他不是我喜欢的类型。”

Draco发出一声响亮的嗤笑。

然后他又笑了一声，因为这是他目前唯一能做的事儿了。

所以Draco就微张着嘴巴站在那儿，因为他已经开始无声无息的崩溃了。Potter一句话也没有说，但他们之间存在着的某种东西正在清晰的闪着光，以一种让人无法忽视的架势闪烁着。

Potter又朝前迈了一步，但这次他不是为了触碰Draco，他把Draco推到了门上，让他背靠着那道双开门，嗯，他现在是在触碰Draco了——以一种跟友谊绝对无关的方式，把一只手放在了Draco的肩上。

他们紧紧挤在一起，Draco的背能透过亚麻布料的长袍感受到那冰凉光滑的木头门，Potter强壮的身体有些僵硬地贴住Draco，他突然伸手搂住了Draco的腰。Potter的腹部轻轻地挨着Draco的肚子，他的手指抚摸着Draco肚子弧度的方式，让Draco轻微地颤抖起来。

他们沉默着，几秒钟之后，Draco脱口而出，“你——你以为你在干什么？”Potter脸上仍然是那副不高兴的表情。

“你，”Potter低声说，一只手掌顺着Draco的腰朝上游走，“真的以为，”他的手指握住Draco的后颈，靠近了Draco的马尾辫，“我想操他吗，”Potter扯掉了Draco束头发的那根小小的橡皮筋，金色的头发散落在了Draco的背上，“当我每天每夜，每分每秒，”Potter从Draco肩上撩起了一把光滑的金色发丝，然后把脸埋进去，深深地吸了一口气，“都在想着你的时候？”Potter把头埋在Draco肩上，用力地吸着气，嗅着他的味道，然后发出了一声让Draco脊椎发颤的轻柔的低吼声。

Potter的脑袋就在Draco眼前，他的一只手放在Draco腰上，他闭着眼睛疯狂地嗅着Draco的味道，而且Draco现在硬到发疼，他几乎快哭出来了。所以Draco无法自制的伸手扯住Potter的头发让他抬起头，然后把自己嘴唇撞了上去，然后用双臂搂住了Potter的肩膀。

让Draco得意的是，尽管他们的身体正隔着Draco怀孕的肚子挨在一起，但Potter完全没有预料到这个吻，所以Potter对着Draco的嘴巴惊讶地抽了一口气。这让Draco立刻加深了这个吻，Draco歪起头，让他们的嘴唇紧紧地贴在一起。

但Draco并没有得意太久，因为Potter只过了几秒钟就用双手捧住Draco的脑袋，发出了类似咆哮的声音，用他的牙齿和舌头开始蹂躏Draco的嘴唇。

这太他妈不可思议了，虽然这有点疯狂，但Draco知道，他将会为这个——为亲吻Potter而直接射出来。

Potter仿佛听见了了Draco的内心想法，把手伸到了Draco背后，然后紧紧地握住他的屁股，手指陷阱了他圆圆的屁股蛋里，把Draco顶到门上让他只能勉强用脚尖着地，让他在Potter的嘴巴里喘气。

Potter仿佛被Draco的喘息声鼓励了一样，把舌头伸进了Draco嘴巴的更深处，双手用打圈的方式揉捏按摩着他的屁股。Potter的嘴巴里尝起来有一种柑橘味和奇怪的烟味，但Draco没心思品尝这个味道，因为Potter正在用一种十分下流的方式揉捏着Draco的屁股，用力地亲吻着他直到让他的头撞在门上，这一切都让Draco更硬了，他的蛋蛋难耐地紧贴着他的身体抽搐着。

Draco痛苦地呜咽着，他刚刚就像一个十几岁的小屁孩一样射在了自己的裤子里。这个吻开始变得越来越狂野，Draco只能踮起脚尖，用手扒拉着Potter的背来配合他。Potter咆哮着把手伸进了Draco的裤子里，抚摸着他屁股上的软肉，揉捏着他那跟Potter抵在一起的硬挺。

Draco轻声哭叫了起来，从那个吻里挣脱出来，用力地喘着气蠕动着，把一只手从Potter的头发里拿出来，有气无力地往后扯了扯他的头发，每隔几秒钟就会因Potter饥渴地触碰而颤抖。

“Pot——”Draco几乎还没喘上一口气，Potter又发出一声令人毛骨悚然的咆哮，用自己的嘴巴咬住了Draco的，他握住Draco的屁股把他拉向自己，他那被牛仔裤覆盖着的硬挺滑过了Draco的肚子。Draco感觉全身无力，他脑袋发晕地回吻着Potter，他大张开嘴巴让Potter把他的舌头伸进来，每当Potter放松一点，Draco就会立刻抓住机会喘喘气，他试着把Potter从他脸上推开，但却只是把他的眼镜打飞了。

Potter现在处于一种无法控制的凶猛状态，发出几乎不属于人类的咆哮声，他的指甲挖进Draco因怀孕而变得饱满的屁股，他剧烈颤抖地身体紧贴着Draco，让Draco几乎都要跟着他抖起来了。Potter伸出一只手抓住了Draco脑后的头发，朝下拉扯着，让他不得不仰起头，Potter分开了他们的嘴唇盯着——不，怒视着——Draco，大声的喘着粗气，现在他们两人都有点喘不过气来。

Draco没有办法，只能直视着Potter绿到发黑的眼睛，因为他的手仍然紧贴着Draco的头皮扯着他的头发，只要Draco眨一下眼睛，可能就会被扯掉一大块头发。被这样的粗暴对待，Draco想要感到愤怒，感到羞辱，但，去他妈的，Draco现在唯一能做的就是紧紧环住Potter的脖子，迎接着Potter火热的视线，不顾一切地盯着Potter和他湿漉漉的嘴唇，然后轻声呜咽着，因为他半硬的老二又在那被他射得一塌糊涂的裤子里兴奋地抽动了起来。

“Potter，”当Potter持续盯着他时，Draco低声叫他，无助地昂起头，眼睛在他通红的脸颊上闪烁着。

“再说一次你不在乎，”Potter喃喃地说，声音不比Draco的耳语大多少。

吞了口唾沫，Draco集起了他身上所有的虚张声势时的勇气。“我...不在乎你——你要操谁，”他吸了一口气说到，指甲陷进了Potter柔软的脖子里。

“好，”Potter说，他的语气和表情都非常温和。

他终于松开了Draco的头发，在Draco反应过来之前，抓住Draco把他翻过身牢牢按在门板上，Potter跪在他身后，一把将他的裤子拉到脚踝上。Draco惊呼一声，手忙脚乱地想要保持平衡，他的两腿被强行拉开，他尖锐地呼吸着转过头，难以置信地盯着Potter，Potter用手粗暴地掰开他的屁股，然后把脸埋了进去。

Draco粗重地喘息着，发现自己立刻就开始朝后挺动着臀部，他甚至懒得费心思去记住这个Potter正在口他的辉煌时刻。Potter跪在地上，他湿漉漉的舌头轻抚着Draco的屁眼，他发出满足的低吟，就像能吃Draco的屁股是最奢侈的享受一样。而Draco，却像一只垂死的海象一样呻吟着，手朝身后伸去抓住了Potter乱糟糟的头发，然后尽可能的把自己的屁股朝后推去，喘息着靠在光滑的橡木门上胡乱咒骂着。

手指在柔软的屁股上收紧了，Potter把Draco的屁股分得更开了，他发出了一声相当可怕，类似于野兽的叫声，然后用力把舌头伸进Draco的屁股里，Draco开始无助地哭叫着，Potter把脸埋得更深了。

“Potter，yes！”Draco一脚踢上了橡木门，他骑着Potter的舌头，屁眼饥渴地收缩着，“操！是的！就是那个！”当Potter开始用舌头狠狠戳刺他的屁眼时，Draco哭了，他松开抓住Potter头发的手，伸手握住紧紧贴在他肚子上的阴茎，开始疯狂撸动着他的阴茎，随着每一次撸动而抽泣。

“操，Malfoy”，Potter咬着牙咆哮着说，Draco无力地呜咽着，突然，Potter放开了他有些麻木了的屁股。

Potter扬起手掌，狠狠地扇了Draco的屁股一巴掌，发出一种尖锐响亮的声音。Draco瞪大了双眼大口喘息着，他因刺痛而弯起腰，拱起了屁股，他咬住嘴唇，断断续续地呻吟着撸动他的阴茎。Potter没有再扇他屁股了，而是再一次粗暴地掰开他柔软的屁股，把自己的脸塞进他的屁股蛋里。

Potter无视Draco的哭声，用舌头疯狂的舔着Draco的屁眼，蛋蛋，和他的尾椎骨。Potter的唾沫润滑着那个小洞，扩张着Draco，让他畏缩着呻吟起来。Potter坚定地用舌头操着Draco的屁股，Potter的整个身体猛烈动作着，偶尔还会撞到Draco弯曲的膝盖后面。

Draco感觉...昏昏沉沉的；他感觉自己在身在另一个世界——一个只有Potter那贪婪的嘴巴正在拼命撬开Draco湿漉漉的屁股的世界里，Draco的手飞快地撸过他那疯狂渗出前液的阴茎，挤压着包皮，挑逗抚摸着他的龟头，发出吧唧吧唧的水声。直到高潮的快感向他袭来，他猛地朝后倒去，差点栽倒在Potter的脑袋上。

这是自他从午睡醒来后的第三次高潮了，而且这是目前为止最猛烈的一次。Draco全身僵硬，他绷紧了赤裸汗湿的双腿，手指用力地捏住他的龟头，屁眼紧缩着夹住了Potter的舌头。Draco翻着白眼，试图吞咽的喉咙颤抖着，他用一只手捂住肚子趴在门上。

这时，Potter的两根手指滑进了Draco的屁股，然后他弯起手指固执地按压着Draco的前列腺，于是Draco刚刚经历的高潮立刻变成了一种令人更加痛苦和愉悦的爆发，他扒住橡木门尖叫起来，他软掉的阴茎贴着大腿抽搐着。

“求你了！”当Potter还在坚持地用手指戳着按压着Draco的前列腺，同时还用舌头舔着包裹着他手指的Draco的屁眼时，Draco哭嚎着说。“Potter，我——我得休息——求你了，等一下，拜托！”

Potter发出一声满足的叹息，把手指抽了一点出来，用指尖扒开Draco的屁眼，让他无法控制异物的入侵，让Potter的舌头可以迅速而自由地在Draco的屁股里抽插。

Draco无助地抽泣着。“Potter，”他低声说，Potter开始合上嘴巴用力吸吮着Draco的屁股。“噢天，”Draco朝后仰着头，他湿漉漉的手从门上滑了下来。“Potter，你这该死的——Potter，可以了。”

Potter那个混蛋哼哼了几声，并没有停下他的动作，Draco突然感觉他的右膝无力，整个人开始朝下滑去，他立刻伸出手抓住一个黄铜门把手撑住自己，他手忙脚乱地想要推开Potter的头，然而去把Potter的乱发缠在了手指上。

“Potter，我站不住了，我—我得坐下来，你这该死的恶魔，”Draco虚弱地说，他的心脏砰砰直跳，他的整个身体仿佛都在随着心跳的节奏而震颤着。“Potter...啊！”当Potter开始用牙齿咬着Draco湿润的屁眼周围薄薄的肌肉时，Draco开始激烈地扭动起来。“求你了！”Draco啜泣着说，他的膝盖颤抖的弯曲着，手指紧紧地扯着Potter的几缕头发，“天，我不能再射了我已经——”Draco大口喘着气，他的心里有一股狂野的冲动。“Potter，你还记得我怀着孩子的，对吗？”

突然，Potter停了下来，他惊恐地喘着粗气，手脚并用的朝后爬去。Draco终于能够转过身来了，那舔着他屁股的嘴巴突然消失了，这让他有一种失落和懊恼的感觉，他发现Potter正用一种极端恐慌的神情盯着他看。

“你刚才怎么了——？”Draco气喘吁吁地问，他靠在门上，感觉双腿几乎失去了知觉。Potter恐惧的盯着Draco的肚子，Draco突然明白了Potter为什么是这个反应。“不，我的意思是——”Draco的喉咙里发出干涩的声音。

“抱歉！”Potter喘着粗气抓起他的眼镜，疯狂地摇着头。“对不起！”

“不， 我没事！”Draco大声说，手指抓住冰凉的门把手站起身。“我——我的意思是我太胖了，我没法站着连续高潮两次，”他假笑着说。

Potter从地上一跃而起，戴上眼镜，伸手抓了抓他打结的头发，通红的脸上挂着悔恨又内疚的表情。他一言不发地再次摇了摇头，一只手颤抖着摸了摸他自己通红的嘴唇。Draco朝前迈了一步，差点被脚下的裤子绊倒，就在他弯下腰把裤子拉起来时，他身后的橡木门门被飞快的打开了。Draco吓了一跳，抬起头发现Potter头也不回的冲了出去。

几秒钟之后，前门砰的一声被关上了，而Draco周围只剩下一片寂静。

~tbc~


	11. Chapter 11

十一

Draco在半清醒的状态下施了个时间咒，现在刚过早晨6点，Draco立刻想要下床，但他的身体并没有跟上他大脑的节奏清醒过来，所以他头晕目眩的在床上坐了一会儿。他砰的一声打开他卧室的门，自己绊了自己两次，沿着走廊走到了Potter的卧室门口——Potter回家了，Draco能从因Potter的魔力而嗡嗡作响的墙壁看出来。

Draco不假思索地开始用拳头砸门，走廊上回响着雷鸣般的声音。“打开这该死的门！”他双手猛击着门板怒吼到。“开门，你这个烂人！POTTER！”

Potter猛地拉开了门，值得称赞的是，他并不像Draco想象中的那样，像一只即将被吊死的狗一样，可怜兮兮且懊恼的样子。他咬着嘴唇，垂着头光脚踩在地板上，几乎不敢看Draco的眼睛。他看起来精疲力尽，即使在走廊里微弱的光线中，也能看到他疲惫的黑眼圈。他耷拉着双肩，脸上挂着一幅听天由命的顺从表情。

而且他除了一条运动裤以外什么都没穿。

眼前这个半裸着的，柔软，内疚且相当迷茫的Potter，让Draco怒不可遏，甚至比他四小时之前入睡的时候还要愤怒。

“你他妈，”Draco发出刺耳的声音，“昨晚到底去哪儿了？Potter！”他厉声问到，Potter抬起头，那双疲倦的淡绿色眼睛对上了Draco冷冷的目光。“如果你认为我会让你那样对我——”

Potter叹了口气。“怎样对你？”他低哑的声音里充满了疲倦——这语气可不是Draco和他那无可救药的老二喜欢的语气。

Draco没有多想，充满威胁的朝前迈了一步，他很愉快地看到Potter立刻松开握着门把手的手指，然后跌跌撞撞地往后退，站定之后，再次垂下了头。“你昨晚跑去哪儿了？”Draco嘶声问。

“没去哪儿，”Potter咕哝着挠了挠头，他看起来很痛苦。

Draco哼了一声。“行，”他恶狠狠地说。“那你介意告诉我一下，为什么你昨晚像被鬼附身了一样逃走了吗？就在我们做了...那件事之后，”Draco气冲冲地说，几乎没有注意到脸上的热度。“你不能那样做，Potter，我根本不知道该去哪儿找你！”Draco走上前粗鲁地搡着Potter的胸口。“在你不告诉我哪儿出了问题的情况下！”Draco又推了他一把。“告诉我到底哪里不对！”Draco对着Potter的脸大吼，然后他的声音突然低了下来，他颤抖着低声问，“你对那件事后悔了，对吗？”

“不！”Potter脱口而出，他终于又看了Draco一眼。“天哪，Malfoy！这就是你的第一个假设？”

“我不知道我应该假设些什么，”Draco冷冷地回答。

Potter叹了口气转过身，用双手搓了搓脸，然后把头发朝后扒拉着。“我...不是故意想...做那件事的，好吗？”他看也不看Draco一眼的说到。

Draco怒视着Potter，尽管他的胃已经因失望而沉到了脚底。“那就是我的意思，你后悔做了那件事，Potter。”

“我不后悔，”他平静而坚定的说，双手插腰转过身来。“这几周以来，我一直都非常渴望触碰你，Malfoy，而我太不谨慎了。”Potter顿了一下，疲倦地揉了揉眼睛，似乎没有注意到站在他面前的Draco满脸通红。“我不是故意...如此粗暴地，”Potter叹了口气，继续说。“伤害你的。”

“伤害我？”Draco难以置信地提高了他的音调。“你——我绝不会让你伤害我，Potter，那太荒唐了。谁他妈让你觉得我很容易被伤害？”当Draco意识到Potter说的其实不是这个意思，而Potter却只是平静地站在那儿看着Draco时，Draco差点咬到自己的舌头。

“你怀孕了，”Potter温柔地说。“而且我昨晚无法控制住自己。昨晚是满月，”他在Draco开口之前补充说。“我的精神处于高度紧绷的状态，我很难控制住自己，如果我昨晚没有离开，我可能真的会伤到你。”

Draco目瞪口呆的盯着Potter，Potter脸上混合着焦虑和痛苦站在那儿，他紧绷着下巴，眼里充满了不可否认的自我厌恶，这一切都让Draco突然感觉自己是世界上最自私的白痴。昨晚Draco甚至还盯着那该死的满月看了一会，看空中那一朵朵蓬松的白云懒洋洋地飘过那奶油色的圆球。他又想起了Potter捧着他的脸，像个下一秒就会死去的人一样颤抖着吻他的样子，而当Potter逃跑的时候，Draco的心里充满了担心和羞辱。

Draco小心翼翼地走上前，Potter警惕地盯着他。Draco靠得很近，他甚至能透过柔软的睡衣感受到Potter赤裸的胸膛传来的体温；他甚至能闻到Potter身上那股清新独特的泥土味。

“我没有意识到那个，”Draco盯着Potter右肩的某个地方，低声说，“我——我知道满月那事儿，但我...我忘记了。对不起。”

“你不用道歉，”Potter轻声说，似乎完全没有因Draco忽视了他生活中最重要的一个部分而生气。“这不是你的错。”

“但，”Draco摇了摇头，喃喃地说，“我看见了月——我是说，我注意到了满月，但我还是忘记了那件事儿。”他停顿了一下，望着Potter的脸，若有所思地歪起头。“我在这里住了不止一个满月周期，”他慢吞吞地说。“为什么我之前从没——你为什么从没有——？”

“什么，扑到你身上不小心弄断你的骨头之类的，然后冲出家门？”Potter笑着说，“满月的时候我会在晚上出门，待在外面，”他耸耸肩，“告诉你我有个会议要参加之类的。你一般不会过问我这些。”Potter的声音听起来有点失望和沮丧。

一股奇怪的内疚感袭来，让Draco站立不安。“我不想窥探你的生活，”他尴尬地说。Potter无所谓的耸了耸肩，“这不代表我不关心你，Potter，”Draco直直地盯着Potter说。“我只是不想...侵犯你的隐私。我已经住在你的房子里了，还没交房租；你没必要每天出门的时候都跟我打招呼...你有权利，你想去哪儿就去哪儿，”Draco移开了目光，而Potter的视线紧锁在Draco的脸上。“我已经习惯一直不出门了；我一直都没有什么出门的理由-或者钱，”Draco轻轻撇了撇嘴，“或者能和我一起出门玩的人，但你有，所以你没有任何义务向我解释你出门去哪儿的事。”

“我不介意出门前和你打招呼，”Potter沉默了一会儿之后说到。“我自己也不太常出门，”当Draco摇了摇头时，他迅速说，“我只是出门跑步或者开会或者...最近，你知道的，去买点东西。”

“你不用解释。”Draco坚持说。

“离开你太久会让我很焦虑，”Potter突然说，他的语气里有一丝丝暴躁。Draco沉默地盯着Potter，心脏剧烈地跳动着。“特别是最近，”Potter轻声补充说，他的把视线滑向了Draco肚子，他睡衣上肚子的部分有点紧，从纽扣之间的缝隙里露出了一点点白色的皮肤。

“我...我昨晚真的很担心，”Draco情绪有些激动地低声说，他不在乎了，他要大声说出他的担心，反正他狂跳的心脏已经蹦到嗓子眼儿了。“别再一声不吭地跑掉了，Potter。”

Potter缩短了他们之间仅剩的几英寸的距离，把右手放在Draco的肚子上，左手抬起Draco的下巴。“我很抱歉，”他认真地说，脸上充满温柔和恳求的表情。“我应该告诉你，在我们——之前，对不起。我不会——我不会再那样离开了。”

Potter和Draco的手像一对双胞胎一样紧握在一起，突然间，Draco脑海里关于再也不触碰Potter的念头变得荒谬了起来。于是，Draco伸出双臂环住Potter的肩膀，手指插进了Potter的乱发里。当Potter吻了Draco的双眼，然后再吻上他的嘴唇时，Draco发出了一声梦幻般的叹息。

他们的嘴唇触碰，分开，然后再次温柔且坚定的深深吻在一起。Potter让Draco把他的头掰成他想要的角度，Potter的一只手一直放在Draco的肚子上，另一只手温柔的握住Draco的脖子，手指摩挲着他的下巴。

此刻，他们之间不像昨晚那么疯狂而急迫——Potter抚摸着Draco的手完全不粗暴——但他们的亲吻抚摸对方的动作里，包含着一股永无止境的饥渴感。Draco唯一能做的就是歪着头，迎接着Potter的亲吻，跟他的舌头交缠在一起，沉浸在极度愉悦的兴奋感中。

Potter拂开了散落在Draco脸上的发丝，小心地捧着他的脸亲吻他，当他们的吻进一步加深，嘴唇贴在一起发出湿哒哒的水声时，Draco感觉自己的内心深处开始发出轻柔的轰鸣声。Draco几乎希望昨晚那个疯狂的Potter能再次出现，那个扯着他的头发，粗暴的按住他，仿佛要把他整个人吃掉的Potter——那时Draco没有多少时间去反应，他只是让Potter随心所欲地对待他，并且幸福地陶醉在其中。但此刻，Potter任由Draco贪婪地张开嘴巴索求着更多，而他只是用一种温柔到让人心碎的方式抚摸着Draco的脸颊，亲吻着他。

因为昨晚Draco并不打算让自己再次充满希望，去幻想他和Potter之间的那些可能性——去敞开心扉。

虽然他们的嘴唇分开了，但他们仍然靠着对方的身体交换着吐息，他们的额头紧贴在一起。Potter闭上了眼睛，Draco不悦地盯着他，盯着他颤抖的睫毛。他们都硬了，Potter的硬挺固执的压在Draco的胯骨上，Draco的阴茎抽搐着弄湿了他的睡裤。

尽管Potter才是那个半裸着的人，但Draco却几乎因Potter散发出的拒绝的意思而窒息，Draco想要更多地感受Potter的身体，品尝他的味道。于是Draco大胆地伸出手，隔着软软的运动裤握住了Potter的硬挺。Potter抖了一下，张开粉色的嘴唇吸了一口气，抓住Draco的腰，慢慢地把他拉近了。

“Malfoy，”他对着Draco的鬓角警告般的低声说，不知道为什么，他的声音听起来还是有点难过。

“现在，做完你昨天没他妈做完的事儿，Potter，”Draco狡黠地说，用牙齿咬住Potter的脖子，然后舔了舔他的耳朵。“这是你在昨晚抛下我和我们未出生的孩子后，最起码能做到的事儿。”

Potte低声笑了起来，他的表情终于不那么哀伤了， 年轻英俊的脸上那双绿色的眼睛闪闪发光的望着Draco。他的手双手慢慢地靠近了Draco的屁股，于是Draco又吻了他一下，吮吸轻咬着Potter的下唇，发出猫咪般低低的咕噜声，直到Potter终于确认了Draco的意思，引着他朝床上走去。

当Potter把他按在床上时，Draco拱起身体迎接着Potter的吻，直到Potter放过Draco那被亲到发肿的嘴唇，然后试图脱下Draco的睡衣，Draco立刻掀起睡衣，从头上脱了下来。Potter试图再一次凑上去吻Draco，但Draco扭开了头，他颇为直接地伸手去扯Potter的运动裤的腰带，Potter狡猾地笑了笑，坐起身脱掉了他的运动裤。Draco咬着嘴唇，如饥似渴地盯着Potter赤裸的身体，当他的视线转移到Potter那晃动着的巨大的勃起时，Draco用力咽了口唾沫。

Potter俯下身想要亲吻Draco，但他有点犹豫，因为他不能直接压在Draco身上，从他阻止着Draco把他拉向自己大腿之间的手指这一点就能看出来。所以他选择躺在Draco身边，尽可能的靠近他，回应着Draco饥渴而气喘吁吁的吻。

Potter似乎无法停止抚摸Draco的肚子，Potter似乎不敢相信自己正在触摸Draco，触摸着他的肚子；他不间断的吻着Draco，凝视着Draco的肚子，用一种敬畏而充满爱意的方式描绘着那凸起的弧度。

Draco只能在无助地在床上扭动，并竭力控制住自己不要突然射出来。Draco的双手渴求地的游走在Potter的身体上，Potter光滑起伏着的后背，他结实的屁股，他坚硬且轮廓分明的胸膛，他扁平而肌肉发达的腹部，还有他挺立着的湿乎乎的阴茎。Potter动情地颤抖着躺在Draco身旁，他呻吟着把头埋在Draco的脖子旁。

“求你了，”Draco喘息着说，徒劳地挺动着臀部，想要伸手抚摸自己的阴茎。“Potter，拜托。”

Potter的舌头从Draco的锁骨滑向嘴巴，他低声问，“你想要什么？”他吸吮着Draco的嘴唇。“我能——我该怎么做？”

“操我，”Draco说，他可怜兮兮的语调里充满了羞耻。“把你的老二插进来，Potter。操我。”

Potter哆嗦了一下，用力闭上眼睛发出了一声粗哑的低吼声，然后埋下头回到了Draco的脖子旁。“操，”他咕哝着，似乎他刚刚废了很大劲才控制住自己的样子。

“对，这他妈就是我所要求的，”Draco喘着气说，不耐烦的扯着Potter的头发。“你能继续吗？”

Draco的脖子旁传来一声低低的窃笑声，紧接着Potter开始缓慢而用力地吸吮着他的脖子，Potter的嘴巴啧啧作响地顺着Draco的脖子向下游走，好像下定决心要在他身上留下更多痕迹的样子。Draco朝后倒在Potter柔软的枕头上，歪着头迎合着他的嘴巴，Draco温顺地呻吟着，他的脊椎上泛起一阵阵兴奋的轻微刺痛。

直到Potter的唇舌来到Draco的胸前，慢吞吞地挑逗吸吮着那挺立的乳珠，Draco立刻闭上了嘴巴，差点把Potter拱下床。

Draco尖叫一声，一只手推开了Potter的头，一只手无情地捏住了自己的阴茎，试图阻止那股突然袭来的快感。Potter坐在他旁边微张着嘴巴，困惑地望着气喘吁吁的Draco。

“我那里真的很敏感，”Draco虚弱地说，他的乳头因Potter的唾沫而闪着光。

Potter笑了笑弯下腰。“疼吗？”他好奇地问，朝Draco湿漉漉的乳头吹了口气，当Draco开始抽泣时，他停下了他的动作。

“不疼，”Draco颤抖着说，他非常清楚接下来会发生什么。Potter埋下头，含住了那颗像小石子般挺立着的粉色乳珠，悠闲地吸吮着它，捉住Draco胡乱挥动的双手按在了枕头上。

“操，”Draco剧烈扭动着，房间里回荡着他高昂的呻吟声。“我要——我要射了！”他大声说，“我他妈要射了，蠢货！”

Potter的牙齿轻咬着嘴里的乳头，Draco仰起头气喘吁吁地颤抖着，Potter露出一个狡猾的笑容，瞥了Draco一眼。“那就射吧，”Potter说，舌尖挑逗地舔弄着乳尖。

“我们能——操！”当Potter突然把目标转向另一边乳头时，Draco抽泣起来，“我们能把这项折磨活动留到下一次吗？梅林啊，我以为你会很想把你的老二插进来呢。”

“我非常想，”Potter平静地说，放过了Draco的乳头，亲吻着他的胸膛，最后吻上了他的肚子，发出一声充满爱意的叹息。“不敢相信...”他对着Draco那凸起的肚子低声说，要么是他没说完，要么是他声音太小了，Draco没听见他的后半句话。

Potter用双手捧住Draco光滑凸起的肚子，在上面印满了温柔的吻。他舔了舔Draco苍白的肚子上那条穿过肚脐的淡淡的妊娠线，他的绿眼睛里闪烁着幸福的光芒，他的指尖在Draco被撑开的肚皮上轻抚跳动着。当他亲吻着Draco的肚脐时，肚子里那个小家伙像回应一样在肚子里兴奋地踢了几脚，Potter欣喜地笑了，用鼻子蹭着Draco的肚皮跟那个小家伙打招呼。

暂时忘记了那令人痛苦的勃起的阴茎，Draco静静地盯着Potter，当孩子踢着他的肚子时，他只是动了动身体，他的双手仍然放在枕头上，就是Potter之前把它们按在那儿的地方。说来有点荒谬，Draco感觉他打扰到了这非常私密的一刻，他完全不知道该如何应对眼前的一切：Potter和他那充满爱意的目光和抚摸。

直到Potter笑眯眯地抬起头，拉过Draco的手轻轻按在他自己的肚子上。“刚刚你感觉到了吗？”当孩子在Draco肚子里轻轻扭动时，Potter轻声说。

Draco翻了个白眼，咬住嘴唇试图扼制住即将出现的微笑。“没有，”他面无表情的说。“我感觉不到。因为这完全不是一件发生在我身体里的事情呢。”

Potter再次笑了起来，深沉缓慢地吻着Draco，当他退开的时候，Draco几乎快因为缺氧和性奋而眼前发黑了。直到Draco听到咔嗒一声，他才模模糊糊地看见Potter正在往手指上挤润滑油。

“这能让你更轻松点儿，”Potter声音低哑的说，看也没看Draco一眼，专心地挤着润滑油。

Draco点点头，当Potter的手指伸向他的屁股时，他舔了舔嘴唇张开了双腿，Potter在那个小洞的周围仔仔细细的抹上了润滑油之后，才慢慢地推进了一根手指。当Potter的手指开始在Draco的屁股里抽插着时，他抬起头凝视着Draco的眼睛，这足以让Draco羞得闭上眼睛，呜咽着拱起身子。

不过，Potter现在不会再磨蹭了——他接连不断地插入了第二根、第三根手指，在Draco体内搅动抽插着，直到Draco全身发抖，屁股湿得一塌糊涂，然后他迅速地撸了几把自己的阴茎，跪坐在床上，抬起Draco的屁股把他拖到自己的大腿上。Potter用他湿滑灼热的阴茎顶部抵着Draco的屁眼，一只手撑在Draco的肩旁，他滚烫的呼吸打在Draco的耳边。

“准备好了吗？”Potter低声说，Draco仰起头咬了一口Potter的嘴唇作为回答，双臂搂着他的肩膀，用大腿夹了夹Potter的腰。Potter回吻着他，俯身压在了Draco的身体上。

Potter阴茎仿佛没完没了似的缓缓插入了Draco的身体，Draco的双肩被Potter按在床上，在Potter身下大口喘息着，颤抖着用手指揪紧床单，而Potter则把脸埋进Draco的头发里，咬牙切齿地咒骂着些什么。Potter插得太深了，Draco甚至能通过他的屁股蛋感受到Potter的胯骨，感受到Potter的阴茎在他体内的每一丝轻微的颤动。

Draco闭上了眼睛，胸口因每次呼吸而疼痛。他知道自己就快要高潮了，他在灭顶的快感边缘徘徊。他感觉屁股很痛，而且还在可悲地抽搐着，好像想要把Potter的阴茎赶出去似的。当Potter的阴茎死死抵住Draco的前列腺时，Draco自己的阴茎直直的贴在他凸起的肚子下方，此刻他只想杀掉Potter，因为Potter一直不肯动。

“我真的得开始动了，”当Draco躺在他身下颤抖了整整一分钟后，Potter用窒息的声音说。

“那就快动！”Draco脱口而出，用脚后跟踹了一脚Potter的后背。“动啊！看在梅林的份上，操我！”

显然，Potter不需要更多的激励了，因为他如释重负的低吟一声，拔出了他老二然后再用力地插了进去，抱着Draco的屁股，用一种相当狂野而不受控制的方式操着Draco。Draco高声呻吟着，双手扒拉着Potter的后背，脚后跟按在Potter的尾椎骨上，野蛮地啃咬着Potter汗津津的脖子，Potter则以疯狂地挺动臀部，粗暴地撞击着他的大腿根的方式来回应他。

“用力，”Draco气喘吁吁地说，狠狠地抽了Potter的屁股一巴掌，把他拉得更近了一些。“用力！继续！”Draco啜泣着说，无法控制的翻起了白眼，他感觉自己立刻就要高潮了，所以他伸出手抓住他的阴茎，一阵强烈的快感袭向他，他立刻射了出来，射得一塌糊涂，射在他自己身上，还有一些射到了Potter的小腹上。

Potter一边呻吟一边啃着Draco的脖子，跟他一起射了出来。他撑在Draco身体两边的手臂剧烈抖动着，但他仍然坚持撑住了手臂，他的老二插得太深了，他射在Draco体内的那股热流让Draco的低吟起来。

“抱歉，”Potter嘶哑的声音从Draco肩上传来。“我本来想——我以为我能坚持更久的但——操，你太紧了，”他低声说，抬起头叼住Draco的嘴唇，用舌头扫荡着Draco的口腔。

“妈的，”Draco终于把自己的嘴巴从Potter那里解放了出来，他喘着气盯着天花板。Potter的阴茎仍然在他体内，所以他只能保持一种尴尬的姿势歪着身子，他小心翼翼地绕开Draco的肚子，然后在Draco的脖子上印上了一个小小的亲吻。

Draco虚弱地颤抖着伸了伸腿，他的老二噗的一声落在他黏糊糊的大腿上。Potter立刻低头去看，但他痛呼一声，因为Draco扯着他的头发把他的头拽了回来，以便于让自己咬住Potter的嘴巴。

“你还好吗？”Potter拂开了Draco落在眼前的头发，“太粗暴了吗？我伤——？”

“你没有伤到我，”Draco大声打断了他，怒瞪他一眼。“你可以不要每次都毁掉气氛吗？”

“我第一次就没有毁掉气氛，”Potter窃笑着咬着Draco的下巴，“该死，我甚至记不起我们那次的具体细节了，”他想了几秒之后说到，他听起来有点郁闷的样子。

“你那次还挺粗暴的，”Draco平静地说，当Potter朝后退的时候，他挑了挑眉。“我也没有受伤，而且活得挺好的。”

“你那时候还没有怀孕，”Potter热切的盯着Draco，轻轻地把自己的老二拔了出来，Draco在床上弹了一下，咬着嘴唇条件反射般的缩紧了屁股。接着Potter吻了吻Draco的嘴巴，然后舒了一口气躺在他身边，然后在床上伸展着拱起背，直到他的脊椎骨嘎吱作响。

“嗯，好吧，那祝贺你终于得逞了，”Draco咕哝着说，用他的睡衣擦了擦他射在肚皮上的精液。

Potter轻声笑了笑，侧着身体用手撑起头。“我不是故意的，但我不会因为这个事情道歉，”他用手掌抚摸着Draco的肚子，他的愚蠢的帅脸上挂着非常温柔的表情。

Draco没有力气跟他斗嘴了，他叹了口气环视着Potter的卧室。阳光从他随意拉上的窗帘缝隙里洒进房间，一粒粒灰尘绕着那几束阳光起舞。角落的桌子上放着一些傲罗案子的文件，窗边放着一把巨大的软乎乎的扶手椅。放在房间另一边的衣柜柜门微微敞开着，Draco瞄到了他生日那天去巴黎时，Potter穿的那件黑金配色的长袍。旁边放着一个抽屉柜，上面摆着几个相框——Draco觉得应该认识照片上的人，因为他看到了一个棕色蓬蓬头和几个红头发的脑袋。

Potter的卧室不是非常整洁，但也算不上很乱，而且令人惊讶地是，他的卧室并不像Draco的那么高档。墙壁是米色的，家具也是都是没有抛光打磨过的。虽然他的床也是特大号双人床，但却不像Draco的床那样挂着薄纱床帏。窗户上挂着有些褪色但却十分干净，有着漂亮花纹的棉布窗帘。这里也没有插着鲜花的花瓶或者巧克力。当Draco歪着头观察起了贴着床头的那一面墙，他迷茫地发现，墙上贴着三张麻瓜的摩托车海报，还有一张令人相当不安的，半裸的麻瓜女人的海报。

“呃...”Draco扭了扭身体，眨着眼睛看着那些不会动的麻瓜海报，“这究竟...？”

Potter顺着他的目光望过去，然后爆发出一阵大笑。“对，我没忍心把这些海报全部弄走，”他快活的声音里夹杂着一丝难过。“这以前是Sirius的房间，”当Draco困惑地看着他时，他解释到。“这个房间之前被贴满了海报——麻瓜海报，每一面墙都贴满了，”他摇了摇头，酒窝被他的笑容衬得闪闪发光。“大部分海报都被施了永久粘贴咒；我花了好几周才把它们弄下来。我本来打算留着所有海报的，但有些海报上已经开始长霉了，闻起来特别恶心。我只留下了床头的这三张，为了纪念Sirius，”他指了指头上那三张海报补充说到。“我尽力把它们清理干净了。我想让他的东西陪伴我久一点，”他有些伤感地眨了眨眼睛，一只手放在了Draco的肚子上。

“这...”Draco想了一会说到，“没有我的房间那么高档，”他笨拙地转移话题。

Potter勾起嘴角笑了，这个笑容让Draco想要跳到他身上，紧紧靠在他怀里。“嗯，对，”他用鼻子蹭了蹭Draco的鬓角，“因为我没你那么招摇，讨厌鬼。”

Draco用力拍了一下Potter的手臂，然后吻住了Potter——因为他现在可以这么做了。

Potter微笑着回应Draco的吻，伸手梳理着Draco散落在枕头里的发丝，他的头发在清晨的阳光下闪着金色的光芒。Draco眼睛下面的黑眼圈消失了，但他的眼睛仍然有些浮肿。

“你昨晚去哪儿了？”他轻轻地问，用手指理着Potter的头发。

Potter瞥了他一眼然后耸耸肩。“在破釜酒吧喝了几杯威士忌，坐了几个小时的地铁，”他害羞地笑了笑。“这能让我...一直做着些什么事，这能让我不闲下来。”

“那...那是什么感觉？”Draco试探地问。

“什么，变身？”Potter温柔地说。

Draco倒吸一口气。“不！”他的反应过于迅速，Potter面无表情地挑起眉盯着他，Draco红着脸补充到，“我是说，会像钻心咒一样疼吗？”

“噢，可比那个糟糕多了，真的，”Potter轻快地说，用指节抚摸着Draco的脸颊。

Draco屏住了呼吸。“那你...？”

“唔，我花了一段时间才学会如何战胜狼的那一部分，”他捏着Draco的耳垂笑着说。“花了几乎一整年。”

“那你是怎么知道...你能...？”

Potter歪了歪头吐出一口气，看起来平静而忧郁。“那就像...就像摆脱夺魂咒一样，大概。”Draco眨眨眼睛，他接着说，“我一直都是我自己；我，Harry。所以我只需要在每次转变之前，抓住一点自我意识就行...那一点自我意识会越来越强然后——”他突然打趣地哼了一声，“这就像驯服一只宠物一样，”他因为自己愚蠢的比喻而笑了起来。

“所以每次满月你都会非常渴望...？”Draco问到，他感到兴奋又内疚，为自己厚颜无耻询问Potter的样子而内疚。

然而，Potter看起来一点儿都不生气。“对，差不多吧，”他点点头盯着自己滑到Draco腰上的手。“会感觉压力很大，无论是精神还是身体上的。我基本上能压住狼人最重要的部分——挺费力的。”然后他垂着头说，“即使我能保持人类的外表，但也会出现一些难以抑制的野蛮本能。这就是为什么我昨晚——”

“停，”Draco坚定地阻止他继续说下去。“昨晚你什么都没干。什么都没发生。”Potter没有说话，只是沉默而顺从地盯着他，Draco翻了个白眼。“除了你舔我屁股舔到我站不起来，”Draco知道自己脸红了，而Potter，那个死变态，邪恶的绿眼睛闪闪发光，“你不需要为任何事情道歉，”Draco感觉自己的脸已经烧起来了。“梅林！看看你的样子，你还能再得意一点吗？”

“唔，我可以试试？”当Draco打他的肩膀时，Potter笑着捉住了他的手，“我是说，我会试着更得意的，当我下次把你舔到站不起来的时候？然后我就会把你狠狠吃掉。”

“你确实那样做了，”Draco咕哝着说，想把自己的脸藏起来。

“唔，你也确实非常美味，”Potter声音沙哑的回答，当Draco开始气急败坏地骂他时，他大笑起来。

“除了粗俗之外，”Draco激动地说。“我找不到任何词来形容你——”

“那就闭上嘴巴，”Potter说，捏着Draco的下巴，在他的嘴巴上响亮地亲了一口。

Draco情不自禁地回应着他。“你刚刚...你刚刚说了些关于夺魂咒的事儿？”Draco回想着几分钟前的谈话说到。

Potter轻轻皱起了眉毛，点点头。“是的，我说摆脱狼的部分就像——”

“你怎么知道夺魂咒是什么感受？”Draco问。

“嗯，因为我已经摆脱过夺魂咒了，”Potter有些迷茫地回答到。

Draco撑起手肘，强迫自己保持冷静。“在傲罗训练期间的时候？”

“对，那时候也摆脱过。”

Draco沉默了很久，Potter有点坐立不安了。“你还在其他时候摆脱过夺魂咒吗？”Draco低声问。“那时候——那个人是不是...？”

“有过一次，”Potter冷静地回答。“在那之前我就能做到了，所以我同样也摆脱了它对我施的夺魂咒。”

“你...摆脱了黑魔王对你施的夺魂咒？”Draco慢慢地问，声音里充满了怀疑和难以置信。

“对，”Potter简单地回答。

“什么时候？”Draco脱口而出。

Potter叹了口气，伸手抓了抓他自己的头发，但看起来没有生气，也没有不想回答的样子。“三强争霸赛。第三个任务之后，”Draco深吸一口气。

“14岁，”Draco很震惊。“你才14岁就能...？”

Potter耸耸肩做了个鬼脸，然后把脸埋进Draco的颈窝里。“别叫它‘黑魔王’了，”他低声说，轻轻舔咬着Draco的颈动脉。“它就是一小包被埋在北海的某个地方的烂骨头；他可再也黑不起来，魔不起来啦。”

“我恨你，”Draco喘了口气，把双手插进Potter的黑色乱发中。“你真是个混蛋。”

Potter笑了起来，但听起来更像是一声叹息，他们的双腿紧紧缠在一起。“就因为我让你不要叫它黑魔王？”

“因为你表现的好像那不是什么重要的事！”Draco突然意识到自己的声音有些歇斯底里。“好像你不重要，你不在乎自己一样。”

“我以为你会赞同我的观点呢，”Potter嘲讽地说，然后拧了一把Draco的乳头。

Draco拍开了Potter的手，因为他的老二反射的抽动了几下。“住手，混蛋！”

“为什么？”Potter继续他刚刚的动作，舔着Draco的耳廓，手指轻柔地拨弄着他的乳头，“你之前挺喜欢的啊。”当Draco开始呜咽的时候，他坏笑着低下头，用舌头包裹着那颗紧绷着的乳头。

“Potter，”Draco抱着埋在他胸前的Potter的头说。“梅林，你是个真正的大混蛋。”

“对对，但无论如何你都会渴求我的老二，”Potter自信地提醒他，从Draco的拳头下躲开，然后再次把头伸到他的胸前。“倒不是说我在抱怨些什么...”

“再也不会了，”Draco呻吟着说，“我再也不会渴求了。”

“真的吗？”Potter更加用力的吸吮起来，Draco的老二立刻起立敬礼。

“对，从现在开始我只会命令你，”Draco在Potter的牙齿和舌头下无力的扭动着。“就像主人命令他的奴隶一样——求你了！”当Potter开始抚摸他的阴茎时，Draco大喊着请求到。

“这听起来挺渴求的，”Potter笑嘻嘻地说，开始用嘴巴攻击Draco另一边的乳头。

“闭嘴然后把你的老二插进来，”Draco咕哝着扯着Potter的头发，“奴隶，”他咬着嘴唇补充说。

如果说有人能让自己在被奴役的情况下，还保持得意洋洋的话，那个人绝对是Harry Potter，但Draco对此完全不感到生气。

~tbc~


	12. Chapter 12

十二

事实证明，每天都来上几轮激烈的性爱，会很大程度的提升一位怀孕巫师的生活质量。

Draco有些轻微的内疚，因为他直到现在才开始享受怀孕带来的乐趣。尽管其中大部分乐趣都源自于Potter每天带给他的无数次高潮，但他相信这也跟他和Potter待在一个房间里时，不再有那些令人神经紧绷的不确定性有关。面对Draco狂暴的性欲，Potter坦率且非常乐于助人，这也意味着Draco不像过去几个月——几年那样孤独了。

Draco对这种已经融入了他生活中的家庭式生活而感到兴奋。他不再焦躁不安的期待着一日三餐，因为那是他能见到Potter的时候，他也不再焦急的计算他能在Potter身边呆多长时间了。他现在不用刻意跟Potter保持距离，他可以随心所欲的触碰这个性感的混蛋。而且Potter的陪伴也非常有帮助。

不过，他们还没有正式睡在一张床上。晚上他们会在对方的床上做爱，但最后不会回到自己的房间，而是躺在一起舒舒服服的入睡。Potter外出时的夜晚，Draco会在家里等着他，但有时Potter没有准时回家，Draco则会不小心睡着，然后第二天他就会满腹牢骚的独自醒来。

当他们没有疯狂的做爱或者亲热的时候，他和Potter就会出去散散步，去电影院，在外面吃早午餐或晚餐，或者只是简简单单地一起待在家里看看电视剧，他们总是待在一起。Draco不认为过去的他可以跟任何人一起相处这么长时间，无论他有没有跟这个人上过床。这感觉很棒，但同时也让他有点害怕；他很享受这一切，不仅仅是做爱，他很喜欢跟Potter待在一起的感觉。

可怕的是，他发现自己开始享受Potter的陪伴了，可是他们从未真正谈论过他们现在是什么关系。

无论Potter有多么直率和坦诚，Draco都没有勇气去谈论这个话题，因为他正忙着享受跟Potter的同居生活，他不想让戳破这些美好的肥皂泡。

七月接近尾声的时候，天气变得非常炎热，而且常常会出现雷雨。所以他们很少外出，基本上都窝在家里吃着冰棍，给房间施上一个又一个的冷气咒。Potter也很少自己一个人出门，他基本都通过飞路网参加傲罗顾问的会议，或者根本不参加，他的大部分空闲时间都跟Draco挤在一起滚来滚去。

Potter生日的那天下午，他俩待在二楼凉爽的客厅里，周围放着一堆有关婴儿的书籍，令人震惊的是，其中大部分的书都是Potter买的。Draco还在Potter的床头柜上找到了一大堆有关男巫怀孕的书，甚至还有几本媚娃以及如何跟媚娃交配的书。

“你太自私了，自己偷偷看这些，”Draco不悦地说。

“噢，得了吧，”Potter转过身面对着他，“说的好像你会不带任何讽刺的评论接受这些书一样。”

“确实，但我最终还是会接受的。”

“好吧，我给你买一本新的。”

“你识字吗？你能自己阅读吗，还是叫你的家养小精灵读给你听？”

“这就是为什么我不给你看这些书的原因。”

“别这么敏感嘛，Potter。”

“这个房间里唯一敏感的只有你的屁股，Malfoy。”

Draco不记得接下来的事情了——Potter直接把他操到晕过去，然后Draco在凌晨四点左右饥饿的醒来，急切地渴望任何含有腌洋葱的食物。

现在，他们两人都只穿着内裤懒洋洋地躺在沙发上，Draco保持着半硬的状态，把他肿胀的双脚放在Potter大腿上。Potter全神贯注的盯着手上那本书，怀孕男巫倒计时——孕期第九个月的实用建议与贴士，他每隔一会就捏捏Draco的脚。Draco甚至没有假装去读放在他自己大腿上的书——纯血亲子指南——而是咬着嘴唇，用右脚脚跟在Potter的裆部划圈，Potter不由自主地蠕动着，试图无视他自己蠢蠢欲动的老二。

“你不能在妊娠中晚期骑扫帚，好吗？”Potter推了推眼镜，心不在焉地说，翻了一页书，然后把Draco作乱的脚从他的裆部上移开了。

“好吧，操，”Draco拖着长腔说，再次迅速地把脚放回Potter的裆部，“我又不像某人每天都能骑扫帚飞来飞去，我现在超他妈的失望，我觉得我马上就要开始发脾气了。”

Potter有点恼怒地笑了笑，开玩笑地把挠了挠Draco的脚心。“你之前从没提过你想骑扫帚，”他含糊地说，盯着书上那副插画，画上有个怀孕的男巫把自己的扫帚收起来，然后轻轻拍了拍自己的肚子。“如果你想飞的话可以告诉我；我仍然有进入英格兰和苏格兰每一个球场的权限，我还有14把全新未开封的扫帚。”

“你真他妈（fucking）爱炫耀，Potter。”

“别在孩子面前说那个字（fuck），”Potter头也不抬地用大拇指挠了挠Draco的肚子。

“啥？”Draco不敢相信地问。

Potter抬起头，再次推了推他那张愚蠢帅脸上的愚蠢眼镜。“怎么了？”他蠢兮兮地问。“你没看书上写的吗？”他指了指围绕着他们的迷你婴儿图书馆，“这些书上都说了，孩子现在已经能听见我们说话了；他甚至能记住我们的声音！”

“能听见，但听不懂，”Draco淡淡地说。

“嗯，但我们可以试着少说那个字（fuck），”Potter皱着眉弱弱地说。“至少别当着孩子的面说。”

“我一直在孩子的面前！”Draco气冲冲的指着他的肚子。“天，你真是个巨型蠢货。这孩子根本就不懂‘操（fuck）’是什么意思！”

Potter咧嘴一笑，这让Draco想要把舌尖伸进Potter脸颊上的酒窝里去。“一如既往的，”他朝Malfoy眨了眨眼睛。“你的嘴巴真是脏（filthy）得惊人，Malfoy。”

Draco立刻把腿上的书扔到一旁，坏笑着朝Potter爬过去。Potter猛地屏住了呼吸，当Draco滑下沙发，跪在Potter的双腿之间，抚摸着他大腿附近细软的黑色毛发时，Potter脸上迷人的笑容渐渐消失了。

“但这仍然阻止不了你总是想操它的想法，”Draco低声说，湿润的嘴唇微张着贴上了Potter的大腿内侧，Potter立刻张开了大腿。“你明明就超爱我这张脏脏的（filthy）的嘴巴，Potter。”Draco调皮地说，舌尖滑动着，从柔软的大腿内侧一直到Potter绿色的内裤边缘。

“我——我可从没说过我不是，”Potter喘着气说，他顺从地抬起臀部，让Draco拽下了他的内裤并扔到身后。“操，你可以那样坐在地板上吗？你想要...你想要个靠枕之类的吗？”Potter的声音在Draco的瞪视下越来越小。

“不，我他妈不要靠枕，”Draco暴躁地说，一只手抓住Potter沉甸甸的老二，另一只手把Potter的大腿掰得更开了。“留着你该死的靠枕吧，Potter。”

当Draco的嘴巴裹住Potter的老二时，Potter发出了一声愉悦的呻吟，这足以让Draco全力以赴。Potter的老二因Draco潮湿温热的嘴巴而越来越长，越来越硬，柔软的包皮伸展开来，露出了阴茎的顶端。当Potter大叫一声，把手伸进Draco刚洗过的潮湿的头发，用龟头戳刺着他喉咙的软肉时，Draco得意洋洋地哼哼起来。Potter的手轻柔地扶着Draco的头，Draco前后摇晃着脑袋，贪婪地吸吮着Potter的老二，舔弄着顶端的裂缝，在上面留下闪闪发光的唾沫。

“操（fuck）”，Potter喘着气仰着头，朝前挺动着臀部，Draco开始用大拇指按摩起他的龟头，直到顶端渗出了几滴前液。

“注意语言，”Draco嘲讽地说。“孩子在这儿呢。”

“Malfoy，”Potter怒吼一声，扯着Draco的头发把他的头拉了起来。当Potter的老二从Draco嘴里滑出来时，在他的脸上留下了一丝亮闪闪的液体。

Draco假笑着，“什么事，Potter？”他挑逗地问，张开嘴巴，用柔软的嘴唇内侧包裹住Potter的老二。

Potter再次呻吟着仰起头，他的脚重重地踏在地毯上，朝着Draco的嘴巴挺动臀部。Draco仔细的吮吸着Potter龟头前端渗出的又一股前液，然后贪婪地咽了下去，他对着Potter哽咽的抽气声满意地哼了哼。

Draco有点头晕了，他在Potter的阴茎落下一个个轻吻，沿着上面凸起的血管舔动着，用力将包皮撸向底部，Potter开始呜咽着在沙发上扭动。Draco一只手握住Potter的阴茎底部，一只手盘着Potter的蛋蛋，时不时还会轻轻挤压一下。

“天！”当Draco开始用他的喉头的软肉挤压着Potter的龟头时，Potter扯住Draco的头发，全身剧烈地抖了一下；Draco被他扯得抬起了头。“对不起！我很抱歉！”Potter喘着粗气松开手，笨拙地拍了拍Draco的头，然后颤抖着看着Draco再一次把他含进嘴里。“上帝啊。”

Draco知道Potter快射了；他的老二和蛋蛋随着Draco的每一次吮吸而用力抽动着，在Draco嘴里流出出浓浓的前液。

“想让我的嘴巴再脏一点吗，Potter？”Draco对着Potter紧绷着的阴茎上方卷曲的细密的毛发吸了一口气。“想射在我喉咙里吗？”

“想，”Potter立刻喘息着回答。“噢，操。Mal——Draco，拜托。”

Draco哆嗦了一下，用几秒钟让自己的老二冷静了一下；Potter很喜欢在高潮即将来临的时候叫Draco的名字，但这往往会导致Draco比他先射，就像现在这样。

“我会全部吞掉的，Potter，”Draco下流地说，握住Potter的老二，把他那几乎涨成紫色的龟头塞回嘴里。

Draco用一种非常狂野的速度吞吐着Potter的老二时，他的下巴和自己的手撞在了一起，他发出大声的吸吮声直到脸颊凹陷。Draco感觉下巴发酸嘴唇肿胀，他闭上了眼睛，Potter嘶哑地大声呻吟着，用双手按住了Draco的头。Potter的阴茎在Draco喉咙深处射出了一股股又咸又烫的精液，Draco迫不及待地咽了下去，感觉自己像个十足的荡妇，他呜咽着在沙发上磨蹭着他自己的硬挺，前液弄湿了沙发底端的装饰。

“拜托！”Potter呻吟着，Draco继续吮吸着他虚弱地抽动着的老二，舔掉从他蛋蛋上滴落下的每一滴液体。

Draco轻轻地嘘了他一声，长长的舔了一口他的老二，然后吻了吻那缕淡淡的延伸向他肚脐的毛发。他贪婪地抚摸着Potter的大腿和他起伏的腹部，伸手去拧Potter深色的乳头。Potter在Draco的抚摸和亲吻下无力地躺着，当Draco舔上他的肚脐时，他微微扭动了一下。Draco的嘴唇掠过Potter平坦的腹部，来到了他腰伤那块巨大而可怕的咬痕旁边。Draco几乎能看出那些尖锐的牙齿是怎样陷进去的——这个伤疤比其他的伤疤更加苍白。Draco轻柔地用舌头覆盖住了那块伤疤，那处早已愈合的皱巴巴的皮肤显得异常的脆弱。

Potter轻轻拽着Draco的头发让他抬起了头，他藏在眼镜后的绿眼睛又大又圆，下嘴唇被他自己咬得又红又肿。这不是Draco第一次看到，触碰或是吻上Potter侧腰那块伤疤了，但Potter每次都表现的好像是Draco第一次这样做一样惊讶。

现在Potter的眼神有些火热了，他的表情紧张又激动，Draco无可奈何地回望着他。“生日快乐，Potter，”他轻声说，用手捏了捏Potter的后背。

Potter立刻弯下腰热切地吻住他，一只手拽着Draco的头发，一只手捧住他的脸，把自己的舌头伸进Draco的嘴里扫荡着他的口腔。Draco靠过去，跪在地上扯着Potter用力地吻着他，当Potter伸手把Draco抱到他的大腿上时，Draco倒抽了一口气。

“谢谢你，”Potter弯起湿润的嘴唇傻笑着说，大拇指抚摸着Draco的下嘴唇，另一只手抚摸着他的肚子，然后向下握住了Draco的阴茎。

“Potter，”Draco呻吟着，在Potter撸下他的包皮，挤压着他的龟头时，大声的吸吮着Potter的大拇指。Draco闭上眼睛胡乱扭动，一边吸吮着Potter的拇指一边操着他的拳头，直到Potter咆哮着把Draco拉进一个狂热而饥渴的吻里。

“吸，”Potter声音粗粝地说，把两根手指塞进了Draco嘴里，同时用力撸动着Draco的阴茎。“想让它们插进你屁股里吗？”他在Draco耳旁低声问，Draco的蛋蛋猛地颤抖了几下；Potter立刻用力捏住了他的阴茎底部，Draco大叫着表示抗议。

“求你了！”他尖叫着挺动着臀部，他的阴茎在Potter被他前液打湿的手指间滑来滑去。Potter把手指塞回Draco嘴里，他呜咽着舔舐着Potter的手指，恳求地靠在Potter身上，用唾沫涂满他的手指。

Potter放开了Draco的老二，一把扯下了他的内裤，把湿漉漉的手指从Draco嘴里抽了出来，伸到他的屁股下面。在午餐之前他们就做过一次爱了，所以此刻Draco的屁股放松而柔软，Potter的手指非常容易的就滑了进去，手掌贴在Draco屁股上，他立刻就找到了Draco的前列腺。

当Potter的另一只手再次握住Draco的老二时，他弓起背，发出了一声响亮破碎的愉悦呻吟。Draco骑着Potter的手指，毫无章法的操着他的拳头，剧烈的颤抖着射了出来。

“你高潮的时候太他妈辣了，”Potter舔着Draco的喉咙，用牙齿咬住那儿柔软的皮肤。“就这样。射在我身上，Malfoy。”

Draco的老二立刻像回应似的，射出了另一股精液，他喘着粗气靠在Potter身上，他的腰开始疼了。“操，”当Potter的手指还在他屁股里搅动时，他虚弱地骂了一句。

Potter轻笑着抽出手指，调笑的戳了戳Draco的屁眼，用黏糊糊的手指拧着他的乳头，然后低头吻住了他。Draco立刻对着Potter的脖子颤抖着呻吟起来，半推半就的拍开了他的手。

“你的粉丝后援会什么时候来？”Draco晕乎乎地问，用鼻子蹭了蹭Potter的下巴。

Potter把Draco的头发别到耳后，一只胳膊紧紧地搂着他。“Hermione说他们大概七点到。”他歪了歪头，“为什么这么问？”

Draco耸耸肩。“我不想妨碍你们，”他双手按在Potter的胸口上说。“我会待在我的房间里。家养小精灵会把晚餐带上来。”

“等等，”Potter抓住Draco的手，皱起眉，“你等会儿不待在这儿？”Draco淡淡地看了他一眼，Harry不耐烦地啧了一声。“没事儿的！为什么你想藏起来？”

“我没有藏起来，”Draco笑着说，“Potter，你真的想看见我和你们这群格兰芬多待在一个房间里，看他们围着你为了这个神圣的日子唱赞歌吗？”

Potter翻了个白眼，好笑地勾起嘴角。“只有Ron和Hermione回来，”Potter说。“我唯一一次‘盛大的生日派对’是在我20岁那年，Seamus引起了一场大火，烧掉了他一半的头发。今晚只有两个人会来，”他亲了亲Draco的脸颊，“留下来吧。”

“会有个派对是吗，”Draco哼了一声，“黄金三角与一个被判无罪的怀孕食死徒。”

“你从来就不是个食死徒，Malfoy，”Potter平静地回答。“很抱歉打断你，但一个丑陋的纹身不足以让你成为他们中的一员。”Potter眼睛都不眨地抬起Draco的左臂，吻了吻那上面褪色的黑魔标记。

Draco震惊地盯着Potter，想要抽回手臂，但Potter却拒绝松开他的手，在那个标记上印上了更多的吻，用鼻子蹭着他的肩膀，舔着他手肘内侧的软肉，挑逗地咬着他的二头肌。

“你真是...我受不了你了，”Draco喘着气说，粗暴地捏着Potter的脸，把他们的鼻子贴在一起。

Potter的五官在Draco双手下挤成一团，他的双眼闪闪发光。“别这么粗鲁，Malfoy，”他的声音有点模糊。“今天可四窝的森日。”

“我不会对我将会对Weasley说的任何话负责。”Draco放过了Potter的脸，用手指摩挲着Potter下巴上的扎人的黑色胡茬。

“Ron能管好他自己，”Potter笑着说。“但他确实不是那种会及时闭嘴的人。”

“Granger也别用她那套治疗师的废话来烦我。”Draco气冲冲地说。

“她很少在休息时间谈论工作，没事儿的。”

“那么，有什么该死的计划吗？”Draco暴躁地说。“今天是你生日，Potter；你应该出门去庆祝。我生日的时候你就带我去了该死的巴黎。”

Potter大笑起来。“是的，如果我没记错的话，你玩儿得挺开心的。”

Draco不以为然的抽了抽鼻子，但并没有否认。“你真的想坐在这儿，跟三个人和一个随时都会死掉的家养小精灵一起过生日吗？”

“我已经不在乎了，”Potter诚实地说。“老实说，我以前也没怎么在乎过。我的意思是，我小时候不过生日，所以我猜我不知道办一个盛大的生日派对会是什么感觉。”Draco没有回答，Harry微笑着继续说。“我的麻瓜亲戚不是那种很疼爱我的人，不过，没关系。我随便哪天都可以跟Ron和Hermione一起去参加那种吵吵闹闹的派对，”他脸红了，犹豫了一秒之后说，“而且我非常高兴你今年也在。所以...”

Potter避开了Draco的视线，咬着嘴唇挠了挠脖子。Draco现在非常想吻他。

“下次，你能给我讲讲吗？”Draco问，Potter迷茫地看着他。“你那些麻瓜亲戚的事儿，”Draco小声说。“你愿意在有时间的时候给我讲讲吗？我是说...”他舔了舔嘴唇，耸耸肩，“如果你不介意的话。”

“我愿意，”Potter真诚地说。“你现在想听吗？”

“不，今天是你生日，”Draco立刻回答，轻微地皱起了眉头。“别在今天想起他们。”

Harry大笑着点点头。“你今晚不会藏在你的房间里，对吗？”他问。

Draco叹了口气，小心翼翼地从Potter的大腿上滑下来，站起身，Potter仍然拉着他的手，仿佛担心他会朝后摔倒在茶几上立刻死掉的样子。Draco踢掉挂在他脚上的内裤，用一个坚定但温和的眼神制止了Potter起身的动作。

“他们不能知道这个，好吗？”Draco指了指他们两个，“他们不能知道我们在做爱。”

Potter的嘴角有些僵硬。“为什么？”他小声地问。

“难道你想告诉他们吗？”Draco交叉着手臂问。

“不，但如果他们推断出来的话，我不会否认，”Potter随意地笑了笑。“为什么你不想让他们知道？”

因为我还不知道我们之间的关系算什么，Draco想这么说。但他沉默地盯着Potter，最后漫不经心地耸了耸肩。“告诉他们没什么好处，不告诉他们也没什么损失，”他干净利落地说。“我还需要多一点时间，才能去面对Weasley的讽刺和Granger知晓一切，得意洋洋地表情。”

Potter看起来想要争辩些什么，但他最终只是像Draco那样耸耸肩，僵着嘴笑了笑，转过了头。Draco咬着嘴唇盯着他，但Potter坚决地没有回望他。

“那我去收拾一下，”最终Draco说，笨拙地挥了挥手臂。“我得再洗个澡，”他弱弱地自我补充到，擦了擦他肚子上已经干掉的精液，并试图露出Potter常用的那种傻笑。

Potter点点头，看着Draco的肚子，然后再次转过了头。

当Draco在一个小时后再次来到客厅门口时，Potter朝他笑了笑，他才意识到自己并不是因为今晚来的客人紧张，而是因为之前他跟Potter的那段对话而紧张。

Draco如释重负地笑了，环绕着他的焦虑慢慢消散了，他走进客厅，停下了脚步；Weasley和Granger已经到了，他们目不转睛地盯着Draco。他们穿得根本不像是来庆祝Potter生日的——Weasley穿着一条可怕的牛仔裤和亮橙色的查德里火炮队的t恤，与他的头发形成了令人作呕的对比，而Granger穿着一件有点旧且过于宽大，应该是Weasley的法兰绒衬衫，和一条洗得太多以至有点褪色了的黑色紧身裤，她乱糟糟的脑袋上扎了个半丸子头。Potter穿着他前一天晚上为了去给Draco买Fortescue家的海盐焦糖旋风冰淇淋时，匆忙套上的的白色t恤和牛仔裤；Draco非常肯定那件t恤的袖子上还有一丝冰淇淋印子，因为他昨晚一边吃着冰淇淋，一边试图把那件t恤从Potter身上拽下来。

Potter看起性感到爆炸，完全不像他那两个朋友那样邋遢——Draco突然意识到，他可能有点偏心。

Draco把手放在身侧，与房间氛围不符合的熨帖整齐的衣服让他有些不安，他尴尬地朝房间里的人点点头。Granger端着一杯白葡萄酒窝在沙发椅上，双眼发亮的对着Draco微笑。而她的丈夫，靠着沙发椅坐在地板上，手臂靠在曲起的膝盖上，手里握着一瓶啤酒，呆呆地盯着Draco的肚子。Potter站在Granger身后，紧张地盯着Draco；Draco怀疑Potter这么紧张是因为Draco现在不能喝酒，然而Draco也并不想喝酒，这个蠢货。

“嘿，”他捏着耳垂，突然走上前，急切地指了指Draco的身后。“看！这是Ron和Mione的礼物；很可爱，对吧？”

墙边放着一个精细打磨过的乳白色婴儿床，系着一个红色蝴蝶结。婴儿床的四周和底座上都有精美的雕花，横档光滑圆润。闪着光的白色床垫被施了几层保护咒，看起来非常柔软，上面还整整齐齐的放着几叠的毛茸茸的毯子。

Draco用力吞咽着，眼睛都不眨地盯着它，然后匆匆回过神来。“噢，哇噢，”他嘲讽着说，想要说出几句俏皮话。他红着脸，他的身体里出现了一种奇怪的双拍心跳声——这个婴儿床真的很可爱，虽然Draco并不想承认。“这一定是什么恶作剧，Potter，快把你自己挤进去，”他扬着眉毛，瞥了Potter一眼，干巴巴的说。

“这是给宝宝的，”Weasley用毫无必要的大嗓门儿说。

“不用你说，”Draco平静地回答，撇了撇嘴，希望用这种表情有效的传达出他的真实想法。

“Harry一直在强调他什么都不想要，”Granger笑着说，“所以我们就想，为什么不给他一个他在接下来几个月即将会用到的东西呢。”她说话时带着真诚的善意和温暖，不知怎么的，Draco无法对她发火。

“嗯，我给了他一双洒满了钻石粉末的龙皮靴子，”Draco高傲地说，突然感觉自己太过于物质了而有些尴尬。Draco先是有点郁闷，然后有点气愤，他冷笑了一下，夸张地转过身，脑后的的低马尾辫抽在了他脸上。Weasley差点笑出声，Granger立刻用脚蹬了一下Weasley，他发出一声被呛到的奇怪声音。Draco怒视着他们。

“来自世上最自负的娘娘腔送的最浮夸的礼物，”Weasley粗鲁又得意地说。

“至少Potter现在就可以使用我送的生日礼物，”Draco愤愤地说，粗暴地把头发甩到脑袋后面。“他下周去哈比对当教练的时候就可以穿；你知道吗？你妹妹根本就不适合打魁地奇，Weasley。”

“噢，因为你是明星球员对吗，”Weasley咬着牙捏紧了手里的啤酒瓶。

Draco哼了一声。“即使作为一个业余的，我可以非常自信的说，我过去确实比她强——一直比她强，”他津津有味地补充到。

“你从来没有捉到过金飞贼，你这卑鄙的——”Weasley大吼起来。

“Ron，”Potter和Granger同时开口，Granger疲倦地翻了个白眼，Potter看起来则有点惊慌。

Weasley伸长脖子瞪着他们两个。“Ginny是个追球手，他知道什么——”

“确实，我不用成为一只弗洛柏毛虫，也可以它是一种非常没用的生物，”Draco拖着长腔说到，他的后颈因愤怒而刺痛，因为Potter刚刚用夹杂着不赞同与恳求的眼神看了他一眼。

Weasley站起身，Potter立刻走到他身旁挡住他。

“Ron和我现在去把晚餐带上来，”他拉着Weasley的胳膊说。Draco上前一步，怀疑地盯着他们，Potter看上去非常绝望。

“Malfoy，我们可以看都不看对方一眼地干坐在这儿，如果你愿意的话，”Granger挖苦地说，平静地抿了一口她的酒。而Draco一想到要单独跟她呆在一起，就想发脾气。

Potter立刻跑去打开了电视，Granger大笑起来。“我们很快回来，”Potter有点不好意思地说，直视着Draco的眼睛轻轻点了点头；Draco想，若是在没有其他人在场的情况下，Potter也许会安慰地握住他的手，或者轻轻抚摸他的脸颊。

Draco红着脸点点头，走向沙发，两腿张开，一屁股坐在沙发上。Potter对Granger笑了笑，开玩笑般地推着Weasley走出了客厅；他在门口对Draco露出了一个小小的，非常私密的，只属于他们俩的那种微笑。

Draco和Granger都没有去拿遥控器换频道，所以他们沉默着，看着电视里Potter之前在看的那场足球赛。过了会儿，Granger站起身给自己添了点酒，然后从冰箱里拿了一瓶黄油啤酒递给Draco。

“谢谢，”当她再次回到那张毛茸茸的沙发椅上时，Draco咕哝着说。

“嗯嗯，”她平静地回答，一边喝着杯子里的酒，一边看着电视里的早餐麦片广告。

“不，真的，”Draco对着婴儿床点点头。“谢谢你，”他重复到，声音很小但却非常真诚。Granger微笑着把头靠在椅背上，用一种愉快而充满好奇心的表情望着他。“你们真的只策划了这些吗？在他生日这天？”Draco有点恼怒地脱口而出，他无法控制自己。

她又笑了。“Harry真的不在意这些，Malfoy，”她告诉Draco。“他看起来像是那种大办生日派对的人吗？”

“不，但是，”Draco喃喃地说。“你可以策划一些更好的活动。在你为我的生日策划了那么豪华的活动之后——”

“为你的生日？”Draco抬起头，Granger皱着眉困惑地看着他。“你到底在说什么？”

“你提议让Potter在我生日那天带我去Le Sept餐厅，”Draco解释到。“在巴黎的那个餐厅？”他补充到，Granger歪了歪头，看起来仍然很困惑。

“我...”Granger突然反应过来了，她咬了咬嘴唇。“不是我策划的；是Harry。他花了整整一周才想出那些。”她眯着眼睛盯着目瞪口呆的Draco。“他告诉你是我策划的？”

Draco花了好几秒钟组织语言，但他只能发出奇怪的支支吾吾的声音。“他——那一切都很棒，”Draco被震惊到大脑一片空白。“我是说...那个非常隐私且可以俯瞰塞纳河的座位，那些漂浮的蜡烛，还有...”他脸颊发烫，声音越来越小，Granger只是沉默着，意味深长地看着他。“他告诉我是你做的。”

“唔，是他做的，”Granger懒洋洋地用一只脚踩着地板。“他非常想让你过一个完美的生日。”

Draco没有说话，沉默地坐在沙发上，用超载的大脑迟钝地回忆着那些细节，回忆他生日那天度过的完美到惊人的夜晚。Potter为Draco策划了一个非常巴黎式的生日之夜，除了歇斯底里地大声尖叫之外，Draco实在是想不出他该以何种正确的方式来应对。

“你最近怎么样？”过了几分钟，Granger温柔地问，Draco回过神，急忙闭上了他微张着的嘴巴，轻轻点了点头，他舔了舔干燥的嘴唇深吸一口气，那晚穿着黑色长袍的Potter站在梦幻的光线里望着他的画面还残留在他脑海里。而Granger，看上去很愿意停止谈论关于Draco生日的话题，对此Draco非常感激。

“噢，你知道的，”他尽力装出一种轻快的语气，手指发颤地拧下了那瓶黄油啤酒的瓶盖。“全身都在变化，我的脚已经肿到穿不上我以前的任何一双鞋子了。”Granger愉快地笑了起来，Draco发现自己竟然也笑了。“我最近还不错吧，”他耸耸肩，喝了一口黄油啤酒，舔掉了嘴唇上的泡沫，他心脏仍然在胸腔里狂跳着。

“Harry最近怎么样？”

Draco稍微吓了一跳，手里的黄油啤酒洒在了沙发上；他消掉了那块污迹，又喝了一口。“还行，我猜，”他直直的盯着电视说。“上周，他看着我吃掉了一大片上面盖满了花生酱的腌洋葱；他好像被恶心哭了。”

Granger咯咯地笑了起来，但没有说话。“嗯，你看起来很好，”他说。“我能看出来Harry一直跟你呆在一起，因为你看起来没有因缺乏魔力援助而困扰。”

“你什么意思？”Draco充满防备地脱口而出。“我——我们——我们的生活是独立分开的，Granger！”他一口气说完。

也许是他回答地太快了，Granger脸上一副她的怀疑和推论终于被证实了的模样；她若有所思地点点头，眼睛闪闪发光。“我没什么意思，Malfoy，”她温和地说。“我没有暗示任何东西。”

Draco知道他自己应该闭上嘴，但他的嘴巴仿佛不听脑子的使唤。“你才不是！”他激动地挺直身子。“你——你认为我和Potter之间有些什么！”

“我认为你和Harry同居了然后即将有个孩子，”Granger完全没有生气，她用慎重而平稳的语调说，但她似乎在对Draco暗示提醒着些什么。

“对，”Draco最终说。“这就——这就是我们之间的关系。”Granger没有说话，只是直直地望着他，Draco坐立不安地皱着眉。“很多人都会一起养一个孩子，不一定...非要有什么关系，”他不太确定地说。“省省你的建议和看法，把它们留给更有价值的人吧，Granger，”他气冲冲地说，猛地朝后靠在沙发上，愤怒地一口气喝光了剩下的黄油啤酒。

“我没有想要评判你的意思，Malfoy，”她轻快地说，一只胳膊靠在扶手上，放松地喝着酒，不动声色的盯着电视。“关于这件事，我的看法无关紧要。”

“那么你的看法是什么？”Draco追问。

Granger狡猾地笑了笑，Draco吓了一跳，这可不是能在她脸上常常见到的表情。“我们都知道你是个聪明人，Malfoy，”她懒洋洋地说。“我想你应该知道我的看法是什么。或者你只是想听我大声说出来？”

楼下传来大门打开和关上的声音，Potter叫克利切在客厅里布置好餐具的声音传了上来，Weasley踏着重重的脚步走上楼梯，片刻之后，Potter也跟上了他。

Granger一直盯着Draco，最终Draco先移开了视线，他心跳加速，耳朵充满了沙哑的叫嚷声，脑子乱成一团。

~tbc~


	13. Chapter 13

十三

Harry草草地用毛巾擦了擦头发，敲敲门，不等回应就走进了Malfoy的房间，蹑手蹑脚地朝Malfoy走过去，Malfoy稍微挣扎了一下，从床上坐了起来，靠在床头上。

“你什么时候回来的？”Malfoy问，Harry爬上床躺在他身边，然后立刻把手掌放在了Malfoy的肚子上。

“大概一小时之前，”Harry心不在焉地说，直到他的手掌感受到了熟悉的胎动。Malfoy对着他笑眯眯的样子摇着头翻了个白眼，露出了一个不情愿的迷人微笑，这个笑容让Harry双眼发直。

由于Malfoy已经停止服用抑制剂了，所以他的头发在这几个月里迅速的生长着，他金色的头发像一张闪闪发光的的毯子一样搭在他的肩上。他只穿着一条非常轻薄的纽扣睡裤，尽管房间里已经施了很多个冷气咒了，可他的脸颊还是因潮热而泛红。Harry凝视着他苍白半裸着的身体，贪婪盯着他泛着珍珠般光泽的肌肤，他突出的锁骨，还有他仰着头用手指拢拢头发，让头发散落在挺直的肩膀上时，脖子优美的弧度。Malfoy发现Harry正在目不转睛地盯着他时，他了然的坏笑了一下。

“你吃过饭了吗？”Harry粗声粗气地问。

Malfoy点点头，眼里闪着调皮的光。“你呢？”他轻声问。Harry也点了点头，手掌仍然在抚摸着Malfoy皮肤光滑的肚子。“今天怎么样？训练一群资质平庸的球员并且随时都想偷摸你的球员是什么感受？”Malfoy若无其事地问，但Harry发现了，他的微微地眯了眯眼睛。

“没人想摸我。”他笑着说。“她们根本不是我喜欢的类型。这个队伍非常缺乏鸡鸡，哈比队里可全是女人，”当Malfoy傲慢地挑起眉毛时，他迅速地补充到。

Malfoy只是耸了耸肩移开了目光，低声咕哝着些什么，Harry模糊地听到他说，“...还有类型呢。”

“什么？”他轻轻地用胳膊推了推Malfoy的腰侧。

Malfoy扭动着地推开他，Harry大笑着后退了一点。“我说你竟然还有喜欢的类型，”Malfoy暴躁地说。“你看上去像那种，会操任何可以动的东西的人。”

“我有吗？”Harry惊讶地问。“这就是我给你的印象吗？”

“我也不知道，”Malfoy喃喃地说，“任何会动的而且长相还不错的人，我猜。”

“这就解释了我为什么那么爱操你了，”Harry露出了一个下流的笑容。“你绝对属于‘长相还不错’的那一类。”

Malfoy笑着推了他一把。“我们都知道在酒吧的那晚你为什么接近我，Potter，”他拖着长腔说，指尖抚摸着Harry赤裸的胸膛。“如果我那晚不是正好由于粗心而忘记服用抑制剂的话，那坐在这儿并且怀着你孩子的，可能就是其他人了。”

Harry静静地看着Malfoy，没有说话，Malfoy英俊的脸上讽刺的笑容渐渐消失了。“你后悔吗，Malfoy？”他轻声问到，Malfoy坐立不安地动了动。“你后悔回吻我吗，你后悔我把你拽进厕所之后发生的事吗？”

Malfoy默默地看着他。“不，”过了一会儿之后他坚定地说，手不自觉的环住了自己的肚子。“我也想要你，”他舔了舔嘴唇，盯着Harry脑袋旁边的某个地方，用非常小的声音说。

Harry看着Malfoy湿润的粉色嘴唇，咽了口唾沫。“你知道吗，”Harry伸手把Malfoy脸旁一丝柔软的浅金色发丝塞到他耳后，“我不太记得那晚的细节了。Seamus悄悄在我烂醉的时候往我的酒里放了点东西，”Malfoy得意地笑了笑，Harry翻了个白眼。“那东西让我什么都不记得了——除了我操你时的感觉，”他盯着Malfoy的眼睛，慢吞吞地说。

Malfoy迟疑了几秒，清了清嗓子。“什——这是什么——你是什么意思？”他屏住呼吸问到。

Harry耸耸肩。“我很少谈这个，对吗？狼人的事情，”Harry笑着说，Malfoy疑惑地歪了歪头。“我总是会想着狼人的事，Malfoy。我现在已经是个狼人了，无法被治愈而且...”Harry感觉内心里涌起一股熟悉的绝望感，但他还是继续说了下去，“不管我——不管我过去做过什么事，人们在提到我的名字时，他们只会...想起狼人那件事。”Harry对于自己竟然大声说出了这些甚至从未对Ron和Hermione说的话而感到震惊。“所以，”他匆忙补充到，“我不知道那一晚是因为Seamus给我下的药，还是因为你是我见到过最美的人，那晚我完全没有想...狼人的事，我想...这是头一次。我一直在回想那晚的感觉，自从我被咬了之后，我从未感觉到如此自由和放松过...”

Harry的声音越来越小，他静静地坐在那儿。Malfoy没有说话，目不转睛地盯着Harry。Harry侧过身像Malfoy一样靠在床头上，眼睛直视着前方。

床单发出轻微的沙沙声，Malfoy靠在了Harry身边。“也许，你，认为人们已经忘记了你曾做过的一切，而只关注你变成了一个狼人的事情？”Malfoy静静地问。

Harry感觉脸颊发烫，嘴巴和喉咙突然很干，他吞咽了一下。“无所谓，真的，”他耸耸肩说。“人们想怎么想就怎么想。”

“嗯，如果有帮助的话，”Malfoy慢慢伸出一只手，有些犹豫地抚上了Harry的手臂，“没有任何人忘记你曾做过的事。我敢说他们想忘也忘不了。你的名字代表着魔法界的和平与安全，Potter。以后的每一代人都会研究你和你那些愚蠢的英雄行为。”Harry哼了一声转头看着他，Malfoy脸上挂着一个有些僵硬但却非常真诚的温暖微笑。“人们只是因为你的身份，才会想知道你生活中的所有细节——这非常可恶且不尊重隐私，但如果你不是你的话，那就根本没人在意了。”

俩人再次陷入了沉默，直到Harry迫不及待的低头亲了亲Malfoy粉色的脸颊。“谢谢，”他说。“你知道吗，你其实是个很不错的家伙，Malfoy。”

“你怎么敢？”Malfoy立刻回嘴，玩笑般的眯起眼睛，假装肘击Harry的脖子。“别再这样侮辱我了，Potter，我得维护我的声誉。”

Harry大笑起来，轻轻地抓住Malfoy吻住他的嘴唇，Malfoy叹息着融入了这个吻。Harry小心翼翼地捧着他柔软的脸颊，大拇指抚摸着他的颧骨，慢慢地把自己的舌头伸进他嘴里，加深了这个吻。Malfoy发出微弱的满足的声音，他的手指紧紧的抓住Harry的大腿，但他突然后退了一点，眨眨眼睛，用一种愉快的眼神望着Harry。

“我还有一个生日礼物要给你，”Malfoy说，他的嘴巴离Harry的嘴巴只有几英寸。

“你已经给过我生日礼物了啊，”Harry惊讶地说。“鞋子非常合脚，而且完全不会被弄脏。再说，我的生日已经过去一周多了，”他漫不经心地补充说，笑着俯下身去咬Malfoy的下巴。

Malfoy深吸一口气，皱着眉再次后退了一点。“你到底想不想要这个礼物？”他直截了当地问。“限时有效，Potter。”

Harry再次笑了起来，吻了吻他的颧骨然后坐起身。“让我看看吧，”他盘起腿面对着Malfoy说。

Malfoy拿起了Harry进屋时他正在看的那本精装书——Morgana传奇：重逢的恋人——塞给Harry。

“呃...”Harry迷茫的盯着这本书，然后抬头望着Malfoy等一个解释。“唔，我不太想知道Morgana到底睡了谁，Malfoy，”他弱弱地说，Malfoy面无表情地瞪了他一眼。

“首先，这本书讲的不是那个真正的Morgana，”Malfoy夸张地翻了个白眼。“这本书讲的是一个女巫被迫跟她的恋——”当Harry咧嘴笑着扬起眉毛时，Malfoy脸红了。“把你的牙收好，在我把它们打掉之前，”他急躁地说。“我不可能让你给我读这种荒诞不合理的故事，否则我可能会把我的头发全部拔光。”

“啊？”Harry问，他完全被弄糊涂了。

“我——”Malfoy烦躁地说，“我在给...它读这本书，好吗？每晚——每天晚上我独自一人待着的时候，”他急忙补充到。“我会给它读我正在看的部分，反正它也理解不了。”当Harry仍然保持着大张着嘴巴盯着他的表情时，Malfoy叹了口气。“如果你不愿意的话也没关系，Potter。我只是觉得你也许想——”

“我想！”Harry抓住Malfoy的手腕，脱口而出。“Malfoy，”他用力吞咽着喉咙里那个肿块“你——你真的不介意吗？”他满怀希望，不敢相信地问到。

“你知道吧？我是那种除非我自己完全确定，否则我绝不会提出这种提议的人。”Malfoy温和地笑了笑。

Harry呆呆地盯着那本书，红色的封面上有着烫金的字母，他翻动着光滑的书页。“谢谢你，”他声音嘶哑地说，用力点了点头。“谢谢你。这——这对我来说真的意义重大，Malfoy。”Harry不顾一切地凝视着Malfoy迷人的脸庞，他灰色的双眼，他温柔地微笑着的粉色嘴唇。当Malfoy的手轻轻地覆上了他的手时，Harry才意识到他又开始摸Malfoy的肚子了。

“别把鼻涕和眼泪糊在我身上，Potter，”Malfoy开玩笑地说，他的眼睛闪闪发光。“翻到214页，可以吗？”他朝那本书点点头。“我想那几页有一段让人性致盎然的爱情戏。”Malfoy傲慢地眨了眨眼睛，舒服地靠在了枕头上。

但Harry把书放到了一旁，坚定地用双手托住Malfoy的脸吻了他好几分钟，直到他们俩人因缺氧而满脸通红。Harry沉默着把Malfoy的裤子扒了下来，用极其缓慢的速度撸动着Malfoy的老二，把他软软的呻吟声吞进嘴里，Harry那不慌不慢的节奏很快就让Malfoy急切地拱起了臀部。

“Potter，”他低声说，仰起头让Harry吸吮他的脖子，在上面留下一个个吻痕。

Harry现在已经非常熟悉Malfoy修长灵活的手指梳理他的头发的感觉了，但当Malfoy的手指碰到他的头皮时，Harry还是颤抖了，他用力把头埋进Malfoy柔软的脖颈旁，啃咬着那处优美的曲线。

Malfoy轻声呻吟着在Harry身下扭动，Harry的嘴巴吸住他紧绷着的乳头，他发出了一声尖锐的抽气声，他颤栗着把Harry的头推开又拉回来。当Harry开始叼着Malfoy肿胀的乳头并轻轻拉扯时，他小声呜咽起来。

“求你了，”Malfoy越来越烫的老二在Harry的手掌里戳刺着，Harry每逗弄一次他的老二，他的龟头都会颤抖着流出几滴前液。Malfoy开始胡乱扭动起来，他的大腿越张越开，胸口仿佛被肚子压得有些喘不过气。Harry终于爬到了Malfoy的大腿之间，用嘴巴代替了他的手掌，Malfoy嘶哑的尖叫起来，立刻把自己塞进了Harry喉咙深处。“操！Potter，操！”Malfoy声音破碎地呻吟着，“求你了，老天！”

Harry无情地抵制住了想要触摸自己的勃起的诱惑，他让Malfoy抓住他的头操他的嘴巴，稳定地吸吮着。每当Malfoy抽出的时候，Harry都会用舌头挑逗他敏感的龟头，用力吸吮着顶端的裂缝，用舌尖戳刺着龟头下方的冠状沟。Harry的一只手握住Malfoy的阴茎底端，无视Malfoy时不时乱抓的双手，用另一只手抚摸着他柔软到不可思议的蛋蛋，用手指玩弄那紧绷着的光滑细腻的球体。

Malfoy语无伦次的大声咒骂了起来，但当Harry伸出两根手指指尖抚过他的屁眼时，他大声嚎哭着在Harry嘴里爆发了。大量的精液不受控制的溢进Harry的喉咙，他毫无怨言的吞了下去，用喉头的软肉挤压着Malfoy的龟头。

当Malfoy半硬着的黏糊糊的老二从Harry嘴里滑出来时，Harry抬起了头，看见一个湿漉漉的Malfoy满脸通红地瘫在床上，金色的头发乱七八糟的散落在枕头上。Harry靠过去吻了吻Malfoy的凸起的肚子下方，他目光呆滞地低下头，手指轻轻地梳理着Harry的头发，Harry的嘴唇移向了他肚子中央那根深色的妊娠线。

当Harry对着Malfoy的肚脐低语着一些甜蜜的废话时，他扭动着身体咯咯的笑了起来，Harry对着他咧嘴笑了笑，抬起了他的左腿，Malfoy轻柔地的叹了口气。

“你还好吗？”Harry温柔地把指尖插进Malfoy的屁股里，按压着那处如天鹅绒般柔软的肌肤。Malfoy急切地点点头，Harry便把手指一插到底，弯起手指寻找着他屁股里的那一点。当Harry终于找到他的前列腺并开始用指尖研磨时，Malfoy轻声哼哼起来，他一只手臂环住自己悬空的大腿，全身发抖地用手指揪住床单。“操，Malfoy，看看你的样子，”Harry兴奋地低语到，手指在Malfoy的屁股里搅动着。

“闭嘴操我，”Malfoy呻吟着说，他的大腿颤抖着，蜷曲的脚趾在半空中摇摇晃晃，他的臀部随着Harry手指的移动的频率而移动。“该死，Potter！”Harry插入了第三根手指并在他屁股里扭转起来时，Malfoy抽泣着朝前挺动腰部。

“我好想要你，”Harry内裤里的老二硬到有点发痛了，“我会好好操你一顿的，Malfoy。”

“好的，求你了，拜托！”Malfoy的声音像是被勒住了脖子，他伸手去抓Harry的手腕，他的指尖深深的刺进了Harry的皮肤，Harry不再拒绝他，把手指抽了出来。

Harry扯下自己的内裤，用力吻了吻Malfoy的大腿内侧，把他的一只腿搭在自己的肩上，跪坐在床上，紧握着自己的老二，朝着Malfoy那湿漉漉地开合着的屁眼进发，一想到即将发生的事情，Harry嘴里的唾沫就开始泛滥。Harry朝前挪动了一点，把顶端插了进去；然后他开始颤抖，因为Malfoy的屁股紧紧的包裹住他的龟头，并持续以一种邪恶的方式按压着入侵的异物，Harry立刻把自己拔了出来以防他控制不住自己而提前射出来。

“你干什么？”Malfoy撑起身体，咬牙瞪着他。“你刚射了吗？”

“没有，小混蛋，”Harry低声抱怨着说，用双手捏住他的老二试图抑制住想要射精的欲望。

“那你能把那家伙插进来吗，谢谢？”Malfoy暴躁地用脚后跟抵着Harry的肩胛骨，抓住他自己再次勃起的老二，懒洋洋地撸了几下。

“天，你能闭上嘴等一会儿吗？”Harry嘶声说，终于松开了对他老二的束缚。

“不能，”Malfoy窃笑着用腿把Harry勾近。Harry恼怒又无奈的摇了摇头，在Malfoy大张着的大腿之间俯下身插了进去，直到他的髋骨紧贴在Malfoy的肚子上。“Potter，”Malfoy的手指紧紧地抠住Harry的胸肌。

Harry除了Malfoy那紧密的包裹着他老二的屁股以外，什么都感受不到。他闭上眼睛俯下身，再次推进了一点，他的蛋蛋贴着Malfoy的屁股痛苦地抽搐着。Harry屏住呼吸强迫自己睁开眼睛，深深地吸了几口气，然后开始挺动臀部。

Malfoy被快感淹没，小声的哼哼着用手指抓挠Harry的胸膛。他的另一只手扶住床头板，脑袋歪在枕头上，微张的嘴巴旁流出了一小滩唾沫。Malfoy用那被吻到发肿的嘴巴呻吟着的画面，让Harry更加用力的把他的老二推进那高热的，一直吸吮着他的地方，每当Harry碾过Malfoy的前列腺时，他都会愉悦地拱起腰背。

Harry加快了速度，Malfoy伸手去摸他自己的老二，随着Harry的动作热烈地转动着屁股。Harry撞击着Malfoy的臀部，把他的手拍到一旁，手指紧紧环住他抽动着的老二，用Malfoy喜欢的那种方式猛地撸下他的包皮。随着一声破碎的抽泣声，Malfoy沙哑地呻吟着，在Harry手上溢出了更多的液体，随着Harry的每一次冲刺，他的屁股开紧缩起来，抽搐着包裹住Harry的老二。

Harry因即将到来的高潮而感到有些眩晕，他轻轻地把Malfoy的腿从他肩上放下来，移动到Malfoy身后，用手臂勾住他的大腿，以便让自己能继续抽插他那不断紧缩着的屁股。Harry在Malfoy汗湿的脖颈上留下一个个轻柔的吻，他低吟着转过头，手指插进Harry的乱发里，饥渴地回吻着他。

“Draco，”Harry喘着气说，他感觉自己快要崩溃了。

“来吧，Potter，”Malfoy低声喘息着。“现在，射在我——射在我里面——”

他们疯狂地吻着对方的嘴唇，Harry因高潮而在Malfoy的嘴巴里痛苦地的呻吟出声。Harry紧握着Malfoy修长洁白的大腿，髋骨撞击着Malfoy的屁股，发出响亮的啪啪声。

他们呼哧呼哧地喘着粗气，汗流浃背地靠在一起。Harry松开Malfoy的大腿，轻轻地从他的身体里退了出来，牙齿轻咬着Malfoy的肩膀，手掌抚摸着他的肚子。Malfoy一句话也没说，除了时不时哼哼一声，从他昏沉沉地把脸埋进枕头里的样子来看，他已经累得快睡着了。

“你刚刚真的很棒，Potter，”他喃喃地说。“给你加1000分。”

Harry用手梳理着Malfoy汗湿的发根，轻声笑了起来。尽管此刻他感觉精疲力尽，腰背和大腿的肌肉因过于疲劳而尖叫着发出抗议，脑袋还因为之前训练时的刺耳的哨声而嗡嗡作响，但他仍然感觉非常清醒。于是Harry在身后摸索着，找到了那本边缘光滑的书本，但他内疚的发现他吵醒了半睡半醒的Malfoy。Malfoy动了动，转头瞥了他一眼，然后笑了笑。

“还想读给它听吗？”他轻声问，他的声音因昏昏欲睡而有些沙哑。

Harry害羞地笑了。“嗯...”他承认说，随后皱起了眉头。“把孩子叫做‘它’不会很奇怪吗？”

“在无法确定性别之前暂时这样叫不行吗？”Malfoy闭上眼睛回答到。“给你的子女后代读读书吧，Potter；随便选一本你喜欢的书，反正我可能会在你翻开书页之前就睡着。”

Harry无声地笑了，Malfoy叹了口气钻到Harry身旁，只过了几秒钟，他就陷入了沉沉的睡眠之中。

~tbc~


	14. Chapter 14

十四  
当Harry正在催促哈比队的球员做第三组交叉仰卧起坐时，他发现了球场另一头的看台上那个孤零零的人影，他绝不会认错那头闪闪发光的白金色头发。尽管今天一整天Harry都又累又紧张，但他还是情不自禁地咧嘴笑了起来。

“好了，休息五分钟，等会儿我会给你们计时进球，10个球一组，”Harry得到了很多声沮丧的呻吟作为回答。“如果超过二十分钟的话，那我会让你们一直飞到今天半夜。”他笑着接住了瘫在草坪上怒视着他的Ginny砸过来的水瓶。“就为了这个，等下你来防守，”Harry说到，把水瓶扔了回去。瓶子差点砸在Ginny的肚子上，她尖叫着翻滚开，像打排球一样把水瓶打飞了出去。“伸展一下；我马上就回来。”

Harry抓起自己的水瓶，一口喝光了里面的水，然后朝Malfoy跑去，今天早些时候下过雨，脚下的草坪非常柔软，空气凉爽而清新。Harry得用尽全力才能控制住自己，不像一个疯子似的朝Malfoy所在的看台全速冲刺，他可不想吓到在场的其他人——尽管如此，他却几乎以脚不及地的速度冲到了Malfoy面前，当Harry到达看台时，他的身体因他压抑住的，某种急需被消耗的力量而微微颤抖。

Malfoy双手放在大腿上，坐得很直。他把自己裹在一件斗篷里，他的金发在脑后梳成了 一个紧紧的低马尾。他没怎么理微笑着的Harry，而是全神贯注地盯着Harry身后的哈比队的球员们。

“这真是个非常令人愉快的惊喜，”Harry取下眼镜热情地说，撩起t恤下摆，擦了擦脸上的泥巴和汗水。Malfoy的目光立刻转移到了Harry裸露的肌肤上，他的表情仍然有些空洞，但眼神却变得饥渴了起来。“看够了吗？”Harry调笑着说，Malfoy立刻黑着脸瞪了他一眼，Harry大笑起来。“我没想到你会来这儿。”

“你已经求了我好几周了，求我来看你训练，”Malfoy拖着长腔说。

Harry扑到Malfoy身边，以为他会做着鬼脸说Harry很臭然后把他推开，但Malfoy却转过身望着他，然后紧紧地靠着Harry。“不过，我没想到你真的会来，”Harry微笑着低声说。“因为我好几个月前就在邀请你去陋居了；但你一次都没去过。”

Malfoy现在开始做鬼脸了。“这是两种完全不同的邀请，Potter，”他没好气地说。“我不是很愿想去Weasley家古老的垃圾场然后被毒死。”

“没有任何一个Weasley会伤害你的，Malfoy，”Harry皱着眉说。

“连Ginervra*¹都不想？”Malfoy立刻回嘴，眯起眼睛盯着球场中央那群嘎嘎大笑的女人。  
Ginervra*¹：Ginny的全名Ginevra Molly Weasley。

“Ginny为什么会想毒死你？”Harry冷静地问，伸手用指节轻轻刮了刮Malfoy柔软的脸颊。Malfoy没有回答，用一种看白痴的眼光盯着他。“Malfoy，我和她十年前约过会，”Harry叹了口气说，他的体内又涌上另一股颤抖，他紧握住自己的双手。

Malfoy嘲弄地调整着他的斗篷以便把自己遮得更严实。“好像我会在乎似的，”他咕哝着说，用斗篷下摆遮住膝盖。

“你能别裹那么紧吗？”Harry暴躁地说。“你里面还穿着长袍呢，再说，没人能在那么远的地方看见你的肚子！”Harry指了指球场那边。“看在上帝的份儿上，施个缓冲咒坐舒服点儿。再过半小时我们就可以回去了。”他站起身用力摇了摇头，想要甩掉他脑子里熟悉而令人烦躁的嗡嗡声，踏着重重的步子走下看台。

“你今晚还会回家吗？”Malfoy在他身后问到，Harry转过头迎上了Malfoy意有所指的眼神。他们同时抬起头望向天空——黄昏时明亮的橙色光线被逐渐聚集起来的乌云遮住了，远处的空中传来轰隆隆的雷声，今晚一定会有场大雨。Harry估计月亮还要再过一小时才会出来，但他已经对月亮有了一种本能的畏惧。

“我会的，至少我会把你送回家，”他很快回答，但却没有看Malfoy的眼睛。“如果我感觉还不错的话，我会留在家里。”说完，他头也不回地走了。

很快，Harry骑着扫帚升到了半空中，他头顶上出现了一个正在倒数二十分钟的巨大金色计时器，每个球员都能看见它。只有找球手Elena Kross，Ginny和一位后备追球手在防守方拦截鬼飞球，剩下的大部分球员都在进攻方。每当球员们花费太多时间传鬼飞球或者队形乱掉的时候，Harry都会用尖锐的哨声来警告她们。守门员Ava D’Mello——一个高瘦且壮的年轻女孩，她在错过扑救机会的时候大发雷霆——对Evelyn Greene，一个非常有经验的追球手大吼大叫起来，Harry往她们中间扔了一个非常强力的盔甲咒，然后暴躁地让她们继续训练。让Harry惊讶的是，他最近新招的追球手Ginny，是得分最快的那个，她的防御无懈可击。她们在不到15秒的时间里就进了10个球，Harry高兴地咧嘴一笑，挥手消掉了计时器，用一声长长的哨声结束了今天的训练。

球员们降落在球场的草坪上围在Harry身旁，她们飞快地瞟了一眼球场那头的看台，然后哄闹着告诉他Malfoy还在那儿等Harry。Harry需要跟其中几个球员谈谈，Ava在Harry开玩笑般的告诉她她得学会控制住自己的脾气时，显得非常不好意思；他还提醒Elena在下次训练的时候提前一点来，这样好让Harry用一个新的金飞贼给她重新计一次时。

“所以从现在开始你男朋友要来看我们训练了？”Ginny推了推Harry的肩膀，狡猾地说到。随着逐渐堆积起来的乌云，光线也越来越暗，浑身大汗的球员们扛着扫帚疲惫不堪的往更衣室走去。Harry微红着脸笑起来，轻轻回推了Ginny一把。

“闭嘴，傻丫头，”他亲切地说。“快去洗澡；你闻起来像只鹰头马身有翼兽。”

“他看起来不像怀孕了，”Ginny眯起眼睛盯着球场那头。“你确定他不是装出来的？”

“你隔这么远根本看不清他啥样，”Harry面无表情地说。“而且是的，Gin，我很确定他真的怀孕了，梅林。”

“为什么他一脸吞了巴波块茎脓液的表情？”她望着Malfoy的方向继续说。“他的脸为什么变成那样了？”

“你根本没法看清他的表情好吗！”Harry大笑起来，看着看台。“他的脸也没什么不对劲的——事实上，他有一张非常帅气的脸——”Harry突然闭上嘴巴移开了目光，后颈因尴尬而刺痛起来。

“妈的，你真的被他迷倒了，不是吗？”Ginny做了个鬼脸锤了Harry的肩膀一拳。“说起来，你以前搞的那些男人都是Malfoy这种类型的。”

“你能闭嘴了吗？”Harry的脸烫得厉害。“我没——我不是——啊！闭嘴吧！”他语无伦次地重复到，伸出手粗鲁地抓乱了Ginny汗湿的红色短发。Ginny尖叫着用胳膊肘去捅Harry的胸口，并用一个出其不意的头槌把Harry撞得一屁股坐在地上。“鹰马兽！”Harry上气不接下气地大笑着，Ginny跨坐在他身上，往他嘴里塞刚刚才从地上拔起来的湿漉漉的草根。

“因为他是个超超超性感的媚娃，对吗？”Ginny把草塞进了Harry紧闭着的嘴巴里，然后擦了擦他脸上的泥渍说到。“我猜他还有个闪闪发光的完美屁股？他一对着你撩头发你就会冲上去舔他的老二，对吗？”Harry狂笑着把Ginny从他身上掀了下去。“你是不是把你所有的财产都转移到那个贪婪的小媚娃名下了？”她声音沙哑地坏笑着问。

Harry吐出嘴里的草根，试图止住大笑严肃地皱起眉。“闭嘴，他不是那样的，”Harry站起身跳了跳，甩掉了头发里的草。“别让我后悔告诉你这件事儿。”

“噢得了吧，”她也气喘吁吁地站了起来，“说得我好像不会用其他方式整你一样。”

“他和以前不一样了，好吗？”Harry抑制住了自己想要再看Malfoy一眼的欲望，低声说。“战后他过得并不好。他遇到了一些很操蛋的事儿。”

“那是他应得的，”Ginny冷冷地说，用手背擦掉了脸上那块巨大的泥巴。“战争的时候他并没有和我们并肩作战，不是吗？”

“每个人都做过一些让自己遗憾后悔的事，”Harry的语气里夹杂着一丝痛苦。Ginny满不在乎地哼了一声，然后召来了她的扫帚，Harry继续说，“我遗憾后悔的事就是曾经跟你约会。”Ginny像一只被惹怒的猫狸子一样怒气冲冲的用扫把头对准Harry的裤裆，他大笑着利索地躲开了。

“到头来，我俩都对金发有一种难以解释的迷恋，”她叹了口气把扫帚扛到肩上，把手臂挂在上面。“更别提同性恋的事儿了。”

Harry笑着召来了他的帆布包，扯出一张毛巾。“替我向Luna问好，”他擦了擦自己脏兮兮的脸。“很久没见到她了。告诉Luna如果她愿意的话，随时欢迎她来拜访我家。”

“怎么，我就不能一起来？”Ginny眯着眼睛说，“担心我惹毛你的宠物小媚娃？”

“对，”Harry诚实地说，把毛巾塞了回去，然后把包甩到肩上，对着坏笑的Ginny摇了摇头。“别闹了。我得走了。晚饭记得吃点儿碳水化合物。”

“嘿，今晚照顾好你自己，”Ginny温柔地伸手捧住Harry的脸颊，轻轻擦掉了他脸上的泥点。“不要醉倒在某条水沟里，好吗？”

“谢了老妈，”Harry干巴巴地说，俯下身快速地吻了一下她的脸颊。“我会没事儿的，这又不是我第一次遇到满月了，”他们朝反方向分开走去时，Harry回头笑着补充说。

“晚安，Harry，”她大喊到。

“晚安，Gin。”

天已经快黑了，远方传来隐约的雷声，Harry加快步伐朝看台走去。Malfoy仍然一动不动的坐在原地，Harry在距离看台只剩一百米的时候突然加速奔跑了起来。Harry体内那种熟悉的，想要掠夺他身体的野蛮而贪婪的冲动再次涌了上来，但不知为何，可以和Malfoy待在一起过夜的这个想法仿佛安抚了他，他发现自己能更容易的控制住那种让他疼痛的冲动。

当Harry到达看台时，他突然停了下来。Malfoy慢慢地站起身，他苍白的脸毫无血色，灰色的眼睛里闪着冰冷的光，他用一种近乎恶毒的仇恨眼光盯着Harry。

“你还好吗？”Harry走近一步，透过昏暗的光线望着他。

“噢，我很好。”Malfoy若无其事地说，音调却有点尖锐。斗篷下摆在他脚边晃动，他紧握着扶手的手指微微颤抖着。

“怎么了？”Harry谨慎地问。Malfoy昂着头站在Harry面前，他的身体因一股压抑的愤怒而颤抖着，当那股愤怒不可避免的爆发时，会带来极大的祸患。

“没什么，”他勾起嘴角露出一个毫无生气的微笑，这让Harry汗毛倒竖。“如果你和你女朋友有什么其他安排的话，我可以自己一个人回去。”

Harry干巴巴地笑了一声，上前一步想要吻掉Malfoy脸上的怒气。但Malfoy利落地后退了一步，几乎是立刻，在原地幻影移形了，这让意识极度敏感的Harry吓呆了。

Harry的耳朵里回响着他自己雷鸣般的心跳，他立刻跟着Malfoy幻影移形到格里莫广场，还在门口跌了一跤，家里的前门大敞开着但却不见Malfoy的踪影。Harry跳上台阶冲进家门，粗暴地踢掉脚上的新靴子，把手里的帆布包扔到地板上，他三步一阶梯的跑上楼，发出巨大的声响。Harry几乎没能停下来喘口气，就看见了Malfoy正沿着走廊走向他自己的房间，Harry冲上去一把抓住他的胳膊。

Harry一碰到他，Malfoy就呲着牙挣扎起来，他愤怒地大吼一声，手臂在斗篷下面用力推搡着Harry的胸口。

“别碰我！”他咆哮着又推了一把Harry，他的脸因狂怒而发红，他脑后的低马尾已经散开了。突然传来一声震耳欲聋的雷声，走廊尽头的窗外闪过一道闪亮得照亮了整个天空的闪电。

天空像是裂开了大口一样，下起了倾盆大雨，雨滴敲打在玻璃窗上，Harry的耳朵里又出现了那熟悉的嗡嗡警告声，他的心中迅速升起一团怒火。“你知道你刚刚幻影移形的时候有多危险吗？”他咬紧牙关，用力深呼吸了一口。“你刚刚可能被分体*¹，Malfoy。”  
分体*¹：人体的分体，身体的一部分分离在两地，少块肉，掉个器官之类的。一旦分体的话，轻则受伤，严重的话甚至会丧命。

“你为什么在乎？”Malfoy尖声问到，一把扯下了他的斗篷胡乱卷成一团扔到地上，斗篷的纽扣在地板上叮当作响。“噢，等等，是因为我怀孕了？”

“没错，”Harry紧握着双手冷冷地回答，感觉喉咙干到发痛。“是的，是因为你怀孕了。你现在根本就不被允许幻影移形，Malfoy。我不知道你他妈到底在闹什么，但你再敢这样做的话，你试试。”

“你没资格告诉我能做什么，或者不能做什么，”Malfoy慢吞吞地加重语调说。“你还敢像我是个疯子一样对我这样说话？你这天杀的混蛋。那个你几乎在球场上操了她的红发婊子也许会容忍你这种高人一等的态度，但如果你再这样跟我说话，我一定会送你一个不可饶恕咒。”Malfoy的胸口起伏着，强压着怒火说，安静的走廊上回荡着着他粗哑的呼吸声。

“Ginny和我只是朋友，”Harry尽力让自己的音调平稳，语气温和。“我很抱歉我——”

“我。不。在。乎。”Malfoy的发音非常夸张，每说一个词都露出了他的牙齿。“我们只是做爱，你和我，Potter。我理解并尊重你的行为。”他冰冷地盯着Harry叉起双臂，脸上挂起了一个非常恶毒的笑容。“我希望你也能给我同样的理解和尊重。我今晚准备出门找点乐子，高尚的救世主一定能非常宽容地理解我，对吗？”

Harry的内心瞬间被暴怒吞没，他的皮肤烧的通红，脑袋像随时都会爆炸一样疼。他身体的每一个部分都疯狂的颤抖着，他除了竭力让自己保持平衡之外什么都做不到，尽管他尝试过了，但他仍不能正常的呼吸。

“你得相信我，”Harry有点庆幸自己此刻的音调还算平稳。“Ginny和我真的只是朋友；她是我的家人。我从未——我永远不会对她有其他感情。”

“不用解释了，Potter，”Malfoy甜蜜的语调里夹杂着嘲讽。“你是个成年人了。这是你的生活。我只是你不幸背负上的一个拖累。但别担心，你仍然可以过你原本想要的生活。”

“Malfoy，你太荒谬了。”

“我也可以过我想要的生活。”

“Malfoy。”

“我可以施个魅力咒遮住这东西，”Malfoy指了指他圆圆的肚子，“然后找个愿意把我带回家操我一整晚的人。”

Harry用手掌按住太阳穴，急促地喘着气，有什么东西从他体内挣脱了出来。“Malfoy，我现在真的需要你停止说话，”他盯着脚下的某个地方，低声说。

“现在你可以去跟那个半秃的红毛丫头一起打滚吃草了，”Malfoy冷笑着眯起眼睛。“去啊，去找她。回去跟她一起嘲笑我然后说我的闲话，就像你刚才做的事一样。我得去收拾一下然后出门过夜了，”他转过身，踏着轻盈的步子大步走开，长袍在他身后翻滚着。

Harry全身颤抖，吭哧吭哧地喘着粗气。他的脑海里充满了奇异又尖锐的寂静，当理智的弦被绷断时，他只剩下狂怒的想要解释，占有，夺走的欲望。他死死盯着Malfoy诱人的后颈肌肤上那一丝纤细的金发。

Malfoy冲进了他自己的房间，用力摔上房门，巨大的声响让墙上相框里那个傲慢的女巫抱怨着躲到了画框角落。她惊恐地抓住自己的珍珠项链，愤怒地瞪着Harry。Harry面无表情地看她一眼，然后慢慢地转过身，盯着Malfoy消失在其后的房门。

他突然像一只脱缰的马一样奔了过去，只用了不到半秒的时间他就站在了Malfoy的房门前，看着房门自动为他打开。而站在房间另一边的Malfoy，转过身大声尖叫起来。

“滚出去！”他大吼着走了过来，他的声音有点嘶哑。但Harry已经先扑了过去。

Harry知道到那最后一丝能让他自控的理智已经消失了；狂怒在他的血管里窜流，怒火点燃了他的每一根神经末梢，让他的感官更加敏感，周围的一切都变得更加鲜明。Harry知道他把Malfoy摔在床上时，Malfoy在胡言乱语的大骂着，他还在那短暂的挣扎时刻里扯掉了一根薄薄的床帘。Harry把他按住，让他双手双脚的跪趴在床上，一把掀起他的长袍，扯下了他的内裤，让它挂在Malfoy的一条腿的脚踝上。直到他闻到了Malfoy浓浓的性奋起来的味道，他才意识到Malfoy正在他的身下呻吟着，用胳膊和膝盖扭动着，抬起屁股在床单上一下一下的磨蹭着他的勃起。

“Potter，你这混蛋——”Harry扒开他的屁股，用力的舔着那处的皱褶时，Malfoy的腰部向下陷，发出一声渴望的喘息声。“Potter！”他呜咽着张开他的膝盖，愉悦又不知羞耻的把屁股用力压在Harry脸上，直到Harry重重地扇了他的屁股一巴掌他才安静下来。当Harry把他的长袍从他头上扯下来时，他的头发乱七八糟的耷拉在他的脸和背上，他挺动着臀部，呻吟的更大声了。

Harry咆哮一声，用舌头刺穿了Malfoy那开合着的屁眼，一只手用力捏着那印有一个鲜红手印的屁股蛋，一只手掏出了他自己的阴茎。Harry握着自己阴茎的底端，它愉悦地抽动着在Malfoy的大腿后吐出一滩前液。Malfoy身上干净而诱人的气息，他的身体在Harry的手掌下颤抖的方式，他象牙般洁白无暇的皮肤，都让Harry的口水直流。

“别动！”当Malfoy在Harry的嘴唇和手掌下激烈扭动着，想要伸手去抓Harry的头发时，Harry咆哮着说。

“求你了！”Malfoy吼了回去，向后挺动着臀部，一边脸颊压在枕头里，回头望着Harry，失神的眼睛里充满着渴望。

Harry不记得他是否召唤过润滑油，直到那个塑料的小瓶子飞过来把他的眼镜打掉，他立刻挺直身体，往他的阴茎上倒了一大滩润滑油，然后用顶端抵住了Malfoy开合着的屁眼，看着它毫不费力的把自己的阴茎吞进去。他能听见自己从胸膛深处发出的粗重呼吸声，Malfoy那淫荡地撅起白皙的屁股，那贪婪地吸吮着自己阴茎的粉色小洞，眼前的这一切让Harry的大脑一片空白，他的思维毫无自制力的在一片虚无之中飞驰；他渴求的只有Malfoy和他美妙绝伦的屁股。

随着另一声让人寒毛直竖的咆哮，Harry整根插了进去，Malfoy用力弓起了背，膝盖打滑，整个人趴在了床上。Harry没有停下他的动作；他抽出他的老二，再一次狠狠地插了进去，用力地撞击着Malfoy的臀部，柔软的运动裤滑到了他的大腿下面，他的蛋蛋响亮地拍打在Malfoy的屁股上，床架重重地撞在墙上，房间里回荡着两人粗重的呼吸声。

窗外的大雨还在不停地下着，尽管现在的气温很低，但他们的全身仍然被汗水浸湿了。Malfoy湿滑的双手从床头板上滑落，金色的长发黏在他因汗水而闪闪发光的背上，一声声低沉破碎的愉悦呻吟，从他紧咬着的红肿的嘴唇里泄出。

“这就是你今晚的打算吗，Malfoy？”Harry俯在Malfoy的背上，用一种连他自己都感到陌生的声音对着Malfoy的脖子低语到。“这就是你想要的？一个该死的陌生人把你操到合不拢腿？”他用一只手臂环着Malfoy的胸腔，小心翼翼地把他的肚子从床上拖起来，然后更加野蛮用力的操他，“当你在怀着我的孩子的时候？”他紧紧地抓住Malfoy，恶声恶气地问。

“Potter，”Malfoy上气不接下气地开口了，他的屁股在他颤抖着大口呼吸的时候，紧紧地裹着Harry的阴茎。“操，求你了，Potter——”

“求我什么？”Harry追问，他的四肢因他刚刚发出的冷酷的低吼声而起了一层鸡皮疙瘩；他埋在Malfoy体内的阴茎隐隐作痛，他的腰和臀部因用力过猛地活塞运动而酸痛。

“我快到了，”Malfoy呜咽着把一只胳膊伸向他的身下；当他开始撸动自己的阴茎时，他的肩膀随着他的动作耸动起来。Harry跪在床上，用他撑在床上的那只手拽住了Malfoy的头发，用力收紧手指，朝后扯起了他的头。

“你要为我射吗？”他对着Malfoy通红汗湿的脸颊说。Malfoy试着用手上保持平衡，呻吟着点点头，他的屁眼开始有节奏的吸吮着Harry，他的阴茎晃动着拍打在他圆圆的肚子上，前液流得到处都是。Harry伸手握住Malfoy湿乎乎的阴茎，Malfoy大声尖叫起来。“你想为我射吗？”Harry扯紧了Malfoy的头发，粗声粗气地问，用鼻子从Malfoy的脸颊蹭到他的喉咙，品尝着那处咸咸的汗水。

“想，”Malfoy立刻回答。“操，Potter，天——求你了！拜托，操，求你了，我想射——”

“为了谁？”Harry用恶毒的语调嘶声问，他的大腿开始发颤了，他的蛋蛋紧紧地贴着他的身体抽搐着，他的全身充满了某种不同寻常的力量。有那么几秒，Harry对他内心里那种盲目而歇斯底里的占有欲感到了一丝恐惧。“为谁？”Harry突然大吼起来，松开了Malfoy的阴茎，手掌按住了他温暖的肚子，正好在此刻，肚子里的孩子有力地踢了一脚肚皮。

“你！为你！”Malfoy尖叫着回答，Harry立刻感觉到一股股滚烫的液体啪嗒啪嗒的流得他满手都是，Malfoy的屁股收缩地更紧了。“Harry！”Malfoy抽泣着大喊到，他瘫在床上，头仍然朝着Harry手拉扯着的方向倾斜着。

“他妈的没错，”Harry咬牙切齿地说，挺直身体，紧紧抓住Malfoy的头发，残忍又野蛮地操着他，狠狠地拧着他的乳头。Malfoy扭动着朝后伸手抓住Harry的臀部，爆发出一长串语无伦次的咒骂声以及一声声放荡却带着鼓励性质的呻吟。

Harry听不见Malfoy的声音；他什么都听不见。Harry的胸口很疼，他现在感觉有点恐慌了。他的老二也很疼，老二底部上有一股沉重而紧绷着的痛感。当他试着停下来时，他惊慌而痛苦的大叫出声，因为他发现自己无法停下，他的臀部仿佛不受他的控制一样，不停的挺动着让他的老二朝着Malfoy不断紧缩着的屁股深处钻去。

Malfoy试图环顾四周，他的动作不安而急促，Harry立刻松开了他的头发，握住他的屁股，盯着他们结合的地方。他的阴茎发紫，紧绷着的底部是更深的紫色。

“Draco，”Harry哽咽着说，向前倾身，一只手抓住床头板，另一只手稳稳地护住Malfoy的肚子，高潮带来的猛烈快感让Harry的大脑一片空白，他紧紧地闭上了眼睛。

“发生了什么？”Malfoy虚弱地问，他听起来困惑又害怕——Harry也是。他能感觉到自己的阴茎不断变长变粗，他能感受到Malfoy那被撑开的，崩得紧紧的屁眼包裹挤压着他。

Harry没有再挺动他的臀部了，他只是把自己深深地埋进Malfoy体内，然后射得一干二净，他发出破碎的呻吟声，衣服粘在他无助地颤抖着的汗湿身体上。Malfoy埋下头，朝上弓起背，Harry睁开眼睛，发现Malfoy柔软汗湿的脖子就在他眼前。于是他歪着头，咬住了Malfoy的脖子，Malfoy的痛呼声从很远的地方传来，Harry更加用力的扣紧了下颌，屈服于脑海里一直包围着他的那片虚无感。

当Harry回过神来时，房间里回荡着一声声微弱的喘息声。他感觉很热，他的皮肤仿佛被烫伤了，内脏也感觉被人拧了一圈似的。他靠在某个温暖而顺从的人身上颤抖着，他的阴茎还卡在某个时不时紧缩一下的湿热的地方。他感觉全身都散架了，就像他在毫无保护措施的情况下被卷进一场风暴里，被暴力地甩来甩去，但此刻Harry必须振作起来，因为那股风暴还在他体内盘旋。

Malfoy在他身下虚弱地动了动，Harry这才反应过来刚刚的声音是Malfoy在一遍又一遍的喊着他的名字。

“Potter？Potter。”

“对不起，”Harry含糊不清地说，当那股熟悉的压力再次涌上来时，他抑住了一声呜咽。他费了很大努力才睁开眼睛，他的眼前除了一片模糊无色的景象以外，什么都没有。“你还好吗？”他的声音有些沙哑。“Malfoy？操——噢天——”恐慌迅速席卷了Harry，他开始疯狂地摸索着Malfoy的肚子，直到他的手被另一双手按住。

“我很好，”Malfoy声音颤抖地打断他，抓住了Harry的手腕但并没有推开他。“什么——刚刚发生了什——？”他低声问到，屁眼再次围绕着Harry的老二抽了一下。

Harry浑身颤抖着立刻想要退出Malfoy的屁股——至少他试图这么做了。但他...不能。

Harry低下头，伸出手环着Malfoy，跟他一起侧卧在床上；他的小腹紧紧地贴在Malfoy的屁股上，他的阴茎仍然还卡在Malfoy的体内。

“你做了什么？”Malfoy粗暴地问，用手摸了摸他们结合的地方；Harry甚至能感受到Malfoy的手指滑进他自己的屁股。

Harry决定说实话。“我给你打结了，”他平静的闭上眼说，尽管他的脑子还在疯狂的旋转。他靠在床上抱着Malfoy，臀部朝前挺以免拉伤Malfoy的屁股，然后沉默地等待着Malfoy的怒火爆发。

但Malfoy并没有那样做。Malfoy一直沉默着，直到Harry用一种他希望可以表达歉意的方式，用手掌在他肚子上缓慢地划着圈。

“你听见了吗？”Harry把鼻子埋在Malfoy的头发里，轻轻地问；他的头发里除了新鲜的汗水味之外，还有那种一直环绕在Malfoy身上的甜蜜气息。

“嗯，”Malfoy低声回答。

“抱歉，对不起。”

“为什么？你是故意这么做的吗？”

“不是，”Harry立刻回答，他的声音模糊而疲倦。“我不知道怎么会——以前从没有发生过这种情况。”

几秒的停顿之后。“真的吗？”Malfoy转过头问，Harry看见一张粉粉的脸颊上那双灰色的大眼睛好奇地望着他。

Harry再次靠近了一点，用鼻子蹭了蹭Malfoy。“这事儿从没有发生在其他人身上过，”他说，然后继续盯着Malfoy粉色的脸颊看。“我真的很抱歉，Malfoy。”

Malfoy动了动肩膀，做了一个耸肩的动作。“嗯，你也不是故意的，所以...”他叹了口气，然后把手放在了Harry盖在他肚子的手掌上，因为孩子在里面轻轻地翻了个跟斗。

“不。”Harry用力咽了口唾沫，他的手指随着孩子的动作而不自觉的收紧了一点。“我是说，对，给——给你打结也不是故意的，但我——我在那之前——”一股狂野的冲动突然涌上了他的心头，他立刻用他平常常做的方法抑制住了那股冲动。“我——我可能会伤到你。我——我几乎不记得我做了...我几乎完全失控了，我可能会——”

“你没有伤到我，”Malfoy疲倦地打断了他。“你也没有强迫我。”

Harry感觉一个巨大的肿块卡在他的喉咙里，这一切让他后怕。“如果我那时变身了呢？”他声音嘶哑地问。

“别傻了，”Malfoy轻声嘲笑着说。“这么久以来，你都没有失控造成些什么意外，而你现在却因为我威胁说要和别人上床就失控？”Malfoy语气里那一丝得意让Harry用让他下巴发酸的力气咬住了牙。

“我不喜欢跟别人分享，”他承认到。

“你可是我见过的大方到令人恼火的人了。”

“换个说法吧，”Harry粗暴的说。“我不想跟别人分享你。”突然之间，沉默充斥了整个房间，Harry发觉Malfoy屏住了呼吸——就好像他在等待Harry继续，等待Harry说出对他的感觉一样。

Harry差点儿这么做了；他张开嘴巴，几乎快要说出一些他这几周抑制在舌尖的蠢话，但孩子突然隔着肚子有力地踹了踹他们合在一起的手掌。

“我说那些话只是为了激你，”最终，Malfoy有些低落地说。

“拜托你不要在满月夜激我，好吗？”Harry恼怒地说。Malfoy哼了一声转过身体面对Harry，他的动作让两人都发出嘶嘶的痛呼声。

“这种情况会持续多久？”Malfoy小声问，他的屁股紧紧地钳住了Harry。

“希望不会太久...”Harry难为情地咕哝着，龇着牙抚摸着Malfoy的髋骨。“以后不会再发生这种情况了，只要我们不在满月的时候做...我刚被咬的时候在书上看到过这个——我当时完全不相信这个。”Malfoy疲惫地弹了弹舌头，Harry叹了口气。“我真的很抱歉，对不起。”

“别再道歉了，”Malfoy暴躁地说，然后尴尬地扭了扭。“我是说...随便吧。我想我们以后会更了解这个的，我猜。”

“我等会儿让Hermione在明天挤出时间来检查一下。”

“我不认为我们需要担心这个，Potter，别傻了——”

“不，我得确认你没事儿才行，”Harry打断他，手指再次抚上了他的肚子。

“Potter，我先说清楚，我是不会因为你粗暴地操了我一次，就让你朋友来给我做检查的，”Malfoy急匆匆地说。“相信我，我真的没事儿。”

“你不担心我有可能会把——？”

“什么，给孩子整脑震荡了？”

Harry忍不住笑了。“你真的很烦，Malfoy。”

“谢谢。你感觉怎么样？”Malfoy冷静地问。

Harry几乎无法抑制他急于回答Malfoy这个问题的冲动，但他深吸了一口气，慢慢地对着Malfoy的脖子呼出那口气。“我很好，”眼前光滑的金色发丝下掩盖着的某个东西吸引了他的视线。Harry伸手撩开了Malfoy的头发，倒抽一口气往后退了一点，Malfoy尖叫着缩紧了他的屁股。

他在Malfoy的后颈上留下了一个巨大的血淋淋的咬痕。皮肤被他的犬齿刺破的边缘呈青紫色，周围则是鲜红色，伤口还在轻微地往外渗着血。

“操，”一种冲动迫使Harry俯下身，小心翼翼地舔着那块咬痕四周。Malfoy僵着身子哼哼起来。“我不知道我——抱歉，”Harry用恳求的语调说，继续用柔软的舌头在Malfoy有着可怕伤口的后颈上舔弄着。

Malfoy颤抖着伸出手指，轻轻扯了扯Harry的头发。“我没事，”他叹了口气埋下头，露出了更多后颈的皮肤。“我明天会把它治好的。”

“我对这一切都很感到抱歉，”Harry绝望而忧郁地说。“Ginny的事，粗暴对待你的事，还有操你并且给你打结，还有这个伤——”

Malfoy突然窃笑起来，动了动臀部把膝盖朝前伸，舒舒服服地窝在Harry怀里。“就我个人来说，那是一个非常愉快的夜晚，Potter，”他狡猾地说。“我想我们每次满月夜都可以这样来一次。”

“啥？”Harry困惑地问，Malfoy又开始脸红了，这次他连脖子都红了。

“随便吧，”他说。“没什么需要你道歉的事儿；这就是我的意思。”

“你真的没事吗？”Harry担心地低声问。“以防万一，我叫Hermione飞路过来？”

“你的结还在我屁股里呢，我们是不是该像兔子一样抱着跳到壁炉哪儿去？”

“拜托，Malfoy，”Harry大笑起来。

“或者你愿意我俩像章鱼一样爬过去？”

“天，这情况到底还要持续多久啊？”Harry笑着说。“我真的需要洗个冷水澡，在我再次失控之前。”

“现在吗，我不知道你是指性方面还是狼人方面，”Malfoy懒洋洋地挠了挠Harry的大腿。

“都是，”Harry再次吻了吻那个伤口，“我很惊讶你现在还让我碰你”；我他妈脏死了。”

“唔，”Malfoy用一种Harry十分熟悉的方式，沿着Harry的大腿抚摸到他的臀部，然后用另一只手松松地拉住Harry的放在他肚子上的手腕，心满意足地哼了哼。

“你怎么做到这么冷静的？”过了几秒之后Harry问，他的嘴唇在Malfoy光滑的的皮肤上吻来吻去。

“关于什么？”

“关于这一切。”

“如果我惊慌失措地激烈扭动几下，会有助于软化这个结吗？”Harry再次大笑起来，Malfoy转过头得意地笑了笑。“我已经学会了在目睹你做出那些不可能的壮举之后，保持冷静了，Potter。”

“说实话，我并不知道我今晚能做出这个壮举。”

“我一点也不惊讶。被某人搞怀孕，而这个人碰巧是Alpha狼人Harry Potter，那个让我住进他家最豪华高档的卧室里，还给我买一切金加隆能买到的东西的人，然后他稀里糊涂地给我打了个结——这就是我现在的生活。”

Harry把头埋在Malfoy的肩上笑了笑。“我还是很震惊媚娃的事儿，”他在Malfoy脖子旁吐出一股温暖的气息。“信息量太大了，我还反应不过来。”

“对你来说，当然，”Malfoy昏昏欲睡地说。“你非常容易...反应不过来。”他扭了扭身体。“等你的老二从我屁股里滑出来的时候叫醒我，嗯？我想吃点儿东西。”

“好，”Harry轻轻蹭了蹭那个咬痕，手掌一遍又一遍的温柔抚摸着Malfoy的侧腰，直到宁静再次降临。

透过厚厚的窗帘，从窗外洒进了一道白色的光芒。洁白的月亮模模糊糊地发着光，仿佛在嘲笑Harry一样，以一种看似平静无波的状态慵懒地挂在雨幕密集的空中。第一次，这些年以来的第一次，Harry发现这是自己第一次不带任何怒意的注视着月亮，他颤抖着移开了目光。

Malfoy汗水和性欲的味道渐渐消散了，他身上那甜蜜的水果香味再次出现了，与雨后潮湿的泥土味混合在了一起。Malfoy小声地打起了鼾，Harry深深地吸了几口他的味道。Harry的衣服黏在他高热汗湿的身体上，包裹着他的Malfoy的屁股明显放松了很多。他心底那股野蛮残暴的欲望又微弱地挣扎了起来，企图回到前线控制Harry，但他的心脏被一股幸福而平静的感觉包围了，这温暖的感觉逐渐渗透到了他的全身，填满了他的内心，他之前失去的自控力又回来了。

Harry目不转睛地盯着夜空中的月亮，现在，有Malfoy在他怀里，他并不认为自己会完全受月亮的摆布。

~tbc~


	15. Chapter 15

十五  
万圣节那天，Harry训练完回家的时候，发现Malfoy鼻子紧贴在客厅的玻璃窗上看着窗外。

“Potter，麻瓜们真的有一种十分残暴可怕的时尚感，”他盯着窗外严肃地说。

“那些小孩穿的是戏服，”Harry瞟了一眼那群跑到格里莫广场12号对面的房子去要糖果的小孩，告诉他。“你小时候没有在万圣节的时候玩过不给糖就捣蛋吗？”

“没有，那是愚蠢的麻瓜传统，”Malfoy不屑地说。“我能得到所有我想要的糖果。我不需要乞讨。”

“那挺有趣的，”Harry在Malfoy走开的时候轻轻扇了一巴掌他的屁股，Malfoy小声叫了起来。“至少我是这么听说的。”

“和你住在一起的那些麻瓜从来没有带你去乞讨过巧克力吗？”Malfoy用一种想杀人的表情问。自从Harry告诉了他关于Dursley一家的事之后，每次提到他们，Malfoy都会露出这种表情。

“没有，但Dudley会把他所有的水果味糖果给我。”Harry咧嘴笑了。“他恨水果味。但我有我的乐子，Malfoy，别担心。”

Malfoy立刻挂上一幅冷漠疏离的表情。“我没有担心。”他僵硬地转过身，继续盯着窗外，用一只手心不在焉地的放在肚子，一个穿着宇航员服装的小孩和另一个打扮成女巫的小女孩尖叫着争夺一块巨大的巧克力。“为什么麻瓜认为巫师都是绿色皮肤的？”他皱着眉盯着正在脱靴子和袜子的Harry问到。“这是我看到的第三个穿着对巫师袍糟糕模仿产物的小女孩了。恶，她的帽子还是塑料的。但她为什么会是绿色的？”

Harry笑着脱下他那件满是汗水和泥渍的t恤，用它擦了擦脸。“麻瓜们普遍认为巫师都有着皱巴巴的绿色皮肤，并且非常怕水。”

Malfoy目瞪口呆。“那他们以为我们是怎么清洁自己的？”

“不知道，”Harry笑着站起身朝Malfoy走过去，“用魔法？”他轻轻地吻了吻Malfoy，手掌抚上了Malfoy巨大的肚子。

“你打算让它做这个丢脸的麻瓜传统吗？”Malfoy眯着眼睛，把手按在Harry放在他肚子的手上。

“我不是很喜欢这个节日，Malfoy。”Harry犹豫着说到。“我的父母在万圣节前夜被杀了，所以...”Malfoy的脸色变得十分苍白，Harry立刻后悔提起这件事儿了。

“我——我忘记了，”Malfoy的脸色没有一丝血色，他瞪着眼睛低声说。“对不起，Potter，我不是故意想——”

“别傻了，”Harry用一个吻打断了他。“再说，即使我不能带他去玩不给糖就捣蛋，但你可以带他去，对吗？”Harry坏笑着挠了挠Malfoy的肚子。

Malfoy僵着身子抿起嘴。“我是不会参与到这种毫无意义的愚蠢行为中的，”他高傲地说。“还有，别再叫它‘他’了。”

“呃，可是你不让我问Hermione关于孩子的性别啊，”Harry闷闷不乐地说。“如果一直把孩子叫做‘它’的话，感觉有点粗鲁。”

“那为什么不把它叫做‘她’呢？”Malfoy倒在沙发气冲冲地说。“按照我肚子生长的情况来看，你很快就能知道性别了，”他瞪着自己的肚子，阴沉地说。他的肚子看起来只是有一个可怖的凸起，但事实上那儿有着一个独立的人在里面。“我不想再当它的房东了，Potter。我想结束这一切。”

“你很痛吗？”Harry立刻靠了过来，焦急地问。“孩子快出生了吗？”

Malfoy用一种怀疑Harry的脑子里是否是真空的眼神看了他一眼。“不，”他慢吞吞地强调到。“但我很累，Potter，我总是感到非常疲倦。我现在肥到可怕，我的背一直很疼，而这个孩子没有哪怕一秒钟停下不踢我，我的脚甚至不能支撑我站在地上超过5分钟。”他恶狠狠地瞪着Harry，声音越来越大。

Harry紧张地不知道该说什么，在原地坐立不安地扭了扭。“你...嗯...非常美，”他弱弱地说。Malfoy一副想要徒手把Harry撕成两半的样子。“真的，不骗你，”Harry绝望地补充到。

“我一直都很美，我是个媚娃，”Malfoy傲慢地说，把脚放在沙发上，然后在背后塞了几个靠垫。

“我今晚给你按摩后背，”Harry体贴地说，把搭在沙发靠背上的毯子扯过来盖在Malfoy腿上。

“你想吃我可以直说，Potter。”Malfoy叹了口气，把毯子盖在身上的时候，没怎么掩饰自己脸上得意洋洋地笑。“你不需要为此找借口。”

Harry下流地咧嘴一笑。“我会的，在按摩之后”，他的手迅速钻进Malfoy的t恤里并拧了一把他的乳头；Malfoy尖叫着拍开Harry的手。“说到吃，我他妈真的饿死了，”Harry抓起一旁的t恤和帆布包。“我去冲个澡然后去看看晚餐好了没。你准备好吃晚餐了吗？”

“准备好了，因为我永永远远每分每秒都非常饥饿，”Malfoy拖着长腔说，语调听起来相当沮丧。“我总是准备好了大吃特吃一顿。”

十分钟后，Harry啪嗒啪嗒地走下楼，洗过澡后的皮肤温暖而潮湿。天气越来越冷了，明亮温暖的厨房让他感激地叹息一声，克利切站在劈啪作响的火炉前，搅动着火炉上的一锅炖菜。

Harry决定把晚餐端到楼上，而不是让Malfoy下楼来吃，他去拿碗和刀叉时听见克利切正发出嘶哑的用力声伸手把那个沉重的锅子从火炉上拿下来，突然，房间里闪过一阵绿色的飞路火焰。

几秒钟之后，Ron的头出现在飞路火焰里，他沉着脸，头发乱糟糟的。“Harry？”他在Harry匆匆走过来之前就开口了。“找到他们了。他们被羁押了。”

“什么？”Harry跪坐在地板上弯下身子问到，“谁？”

Ron盯着Harry的眼角，嘴唇抿成了一条薄薄的线。“Lucis Malfoy和Narcissa Malfoy，”他面无表情地说。“他们一直藏在瓦伦西亚*¹一栋未登记的庄园里，那地方到处都是纯血种的防御咒。”  
瓦伦西亚*¹：西班牙第三大城市。

Harry的心脏在他的胸腔里痛苦地敲击着。“但他们为什么会被羁押？”他的声音因震惊而刺耳。“Ron，我只是叫你去试探一下！在他们周围打听打听就行了！”

“嗯，对，但他们正好违法了无罪释放的条例，”Ron冷冷地说。“他们在十年内都不能离开英国，Harry。”

“但魔法法律执行司根本不知道他们离开了英国，直到我告诉你这件事儿，”Harry咬着牙说。“这是个无法构成控告的罪行；除非他们在十年内被抓到使用黑魔法。”

“他们——”Ron突然停下叹了口气，看起来非常困扰。“是Paulson——最近跟着我的那个菜鸟新人。”在Harry愤怒地瞪视下，Ron显得十分愧疚。“听着，我跟他说了要对这件事儿保密，但他在研究Malfoy夫妇的档案时发现了他们在国外，然后立刻跑去把他们抓了起来。”

“操，看在上帝的份上，别告诉我这个消息已经被散播出去了，”Harry俯下身低声吼到。“你知道吗，如果他发现他父母一被找到就立刻被羁押的话，他会是什么反应吗？”

“你能把脑子从你裤裆里掏出来吗，伙计？”Ron生气地说。“消息没有走漏。除了我和Paulson没人知道这件事儿，我检查完他们的魔杖就会放了他们。”他有些失望地望着Harry。“不过说实话，我没想到你会支持Lucius Malfoy。”他低声说。

Harry翻了个白眼，烦躁地抓了抓他依然潮湿的头发。“我他妈一点也不在乎那个混蛋会怎样，你知道的，”他直接了断地说。“但我绝不能冒险让Draco在这件事上有任何压力。你只需要确保他们今晚就能回到Malfoy庄园并且让他们关掉庄园的防御就行。我明天会去一趟那儿，让他们给他们儿子寄个猫头鹰信。Draco不需要知道这一切。”

“你最好希望我不会在他们的魔杖上找到任何超过二级咒语的魔法，Harry，”Ron严肃地说。“只要有一丝黑魔法的痕迹我就会立刻用门钥匙把他们送去阿兹卡班。并且梅林在上，Lucius Malfoy罪有应得。”

一声木头摩擦在石地板上模糊但刺耳声音从Harry身后传来，他猛地转过头，发现Malfoy站在那儿，他脸色苍白地抓紧了一把椅子作为支撑，灰色的双眼充满了震惊和愤怒。

Ron懊悔地咕哝着些什么，然后噗的一声从火焰里消失了。Harry感觉自己被定在了原地，仿佛他的屁股下面坐的不是地板，而是一大片冰。

“Malf——”他开口，声音小得几乎听不见，但很快他又沉默了，因为Malfoy蛮横地举起一只苍白修长的手掌，让Harry闭嘴。

“你要把我父母送进阿兹卡班？”Malfoy轻声问，他冰冷到极致的语调让Harry胃里那个不安的肿块立刻爆炸开来，把他的血液冻在了血管里。

“不是！”Harry几乎大叫着说，站起身朝Malfoy迈了一步，Malfoy用警告的眼神止住了Harry的动作。“Malfoy，你误会——”

“我知道你他妈一点也不在乎我父亲会怎样，”Malfoy颤抖的嗓音里充满了愤怒，他用极度厌恶的眼神盯着Harry。“我知道你认为他进阿兹卡班是罪有应得。”

“我没那么说，”Harry呼吸急促地回答，他的脑子里响起了震耳欲聋的警钟声。“Malfoy，我知道你很担心他们，所以我才叫Ron帮我寻找他们的下落。”

“然后一找到他们就立刻逮捕？”Malfoy尖锐的声音刺破了厨房里紧张的空气，尽管房间里燃着火炉，但这里却没有一丝温暖的痕迹。

Harry开始轻微地发起抖来。“——不，我——Malfoy，求你了，听我——”

Malfoy有些失控地四处张望着，然后一把抓起了桌上的马克杯，用一股惊人的力量朝Harry砸过去。“我不敢相信我曾经那么信任你！”他咆哮着说，Harry蹲下身躲了过去，马克杯砸在了壁炉上，变得粉碎。

“Malfoy，他们没有被逮捕！”Harry大声说，又朝他迈了一步。但Malfoy转过身，金色的长发在他身旁飞舞着，他朝楼梯冲过去，橙色火光的照耀下，Harry看到了他脸上的泪水。“MALFOY！”Harry立刻跟了上去。

Malfoy再次转过身，同时拔出了他的魔杖，在空中狠狠地挥了一下，Harry立刻朝后飞去撞到了墙上。Harry的脑袋因墙壁的撞击而发晕，他的眼镜不知道飞到什么地方去了，在从撞击的眩晕中缓过来之前，他一只手捂着后脑勺，另一只手疯狂地在地板上摸索着他的眼镜。克利切突然出现，然后把Harry的眼镜塞到了他乱抓的手中。

“Draco主人要走了！”它对着Harry的脸大喊到，它那刺耳的牛蛙般的声音让Harry从眩晕中清醒过来。

“走了是什么意思？”Harry盯着克利切看了几秒，然后立刻从地上跳起来，摇摇晃晃地甩了甩头。

“Draco主人正在从客厅的飞路网离开，”克利切告诉Harry，细瘦的胳膊指着天花板。“他已经离开了。”

~tbc~


	16. Chapter 16

十六  
眼前这栋老房子看起来比Harry印象里的样子更破旧了，他才意识到，自己三个小时之前第一个该找的地方就是这里。他无视了坐在一楼窗户前好奇地望着他的灰发老女巫，扯下摇摇欲坠的门上的铰链，一口气冲上了楼梯。

Malfoy旧公寓的房门半开着，房间里的那个黄色的灯泡即将熄灭，一明一暗地闪烁着。Harry推开房门走了进去，屋子里冷得要命，那扇小方窗坏掉了，锯齿状的玻璃闪着危险的光芒。地板非常脏，Harry每朝这个狭窄的房间里走一步，腐烂的臭味就更加浓烈。

Malfoy弓着背坐在那张脏兮兮的床垫上，低垂着头紧紧地抱着自己，他的头发遮住了他的脸。当Harry走进来时，他一直盯着Harry，他满脸泪水，眼睛红肿，鼻子被他严重的鼻塞堵住了。他看起来完全崩溃了，他的样子让Harry找到他的宽慰感瞬间被令人心碎的内疚和绝望给击碎了。

“你在这儿呢，”Harry傻傻地低声说，他的喉咙有些发紧，仅仅是望着Malfoy就会让他双眼发疼，Malfoy现在充满一种破碎的美感。“我他妈太担心——Malfoy，你还好吗？”

Malfoy没有说话，表情空洞的盯着Harry。一个巨大的战栗让他抖了一下，他收紧手臂，蜷缩着把自己抱得更紧了。Harry立刻在Malfoy面前蹲下，捧着Malfoy湿漉漉的脸颊热烈地吻着他，做好了随时被他推开的准备。但Malfoy一动不动，当Harry后退了一点，绝望地盯着Malfoy的眼睛时，他只是抽着鼻子，缓慢地眨了眨眼睛。

“我非常担心你，”Harry的声音很嘶哑，他的嘴唇开始颤抖了。“Malfoy，求你了，我很抱歉我——我真的很抱歉，对不起。”Malfoy的眼泪又冒了出来，但他空洞的视线突然变得锐利了起来。“他们已经被释放了，”Harry脱口而出，把Malfoy拉近一点，用手掌擦掉他脸上的泪水。“Ron半小时前用守护兽给我传话了。他们已经被释放并且被护送到Malfoy庄园了。目前魔法部没有指控他们。”

“太糟了，嗯？”Malfoy颤抖着说。“我敢说你肯定很想看到他们被送进阿兹卡班的样子。”

“你知道我不是的，”Harry温柔但坚定的回答。“我在你的审判时赞成释放你——”

“我父亲审判的时候呢，你并不赞成释放，”Malfoy咬着牙恶狠狠的说，但不知为何，他的样子仍然可爱的让人难以忍受。

“你父亲是个战犯，”Harry冷静地回答，当Malfoy对他的回答回以怒吼时，Harry紧紧地抓住了他。“但我知道，为你和你母亲说话就足够为他正名了。”Harry捧住他的脸，直直地盯着他的眼睛。“我曾经和你父亲战斗过；我也看见过他积极地服侍伏地魔的样子。但我仍然不会随便把他扔进阿兹卡班；至少不是现在。不是当我a——”他突然停了下来，Malfoy轻微地瞪大了眼睛，微张着嘴巴呼吸着。Malfoy盯着Harry，他的胸口随着呼吸起伏着，他的目光里充满了希望和期待（expectant）。

Harry想要说出来，想要大声说出他对那个让他重新对生活充满动力的人的感受；就Malfoy此刻望着他的样子来看，Harry应该很轻松地就能说出那些话，所有仇恨和愤怒都被只有当他们足够亲密时，Harry才能看见的，Malfoy眼里的柔软和温柔所取代。

这些话就在Harry的舌尖上，但只有满月时才会出现的内心深处那个声音突然响起，冷嘲热讽地警告着他，如果他现在把自己的情感袒露给Malfoy，将会是他此生最大的错误，因为Malfoy现在可能会把Harry的心砸个稀巴烂，然后愉快地把那堆碎片还给Harry，Harry非常轻易地就屈从于了对这种痛苦的恐惧，所以他什么都没说。

“他们不会去阿兹卡班的，”Harry没有再看Malfoy，他的喉咙又干又痒。“你父亲不会，你母亲更不会。走吧。”他站起身伸出手。“回家吧。”

Malfoy没有动，Harry再次把目光移回他身上，Malfoy失望而顺从地看着他，好像在恨自己曾对Harry寄托了什么希望一样。

“我不会跟你去任何地方，”他充满敌意地低声说，他整个人精疲力尽，仿佛枯萎了一样。“我想去庄园。”

“我带你去，”Harry点点头说。“我会带你去那儿，但不是现在。你又冷又累，你得吃点东西洗个热水澡。你需要休息；你需要睡觉。现在跟我回家。明天早饭后我带你去见你父母。”

Malfoy沉默了很久。“我想我需要一点时间打包我的行李，”他坚定地轻声说。

Harry感觉他的五脏六腑都坠落到了这块肮脏的地板上。

“什么？”他的声音和他的大脑一样一片空白。

Malfoy，现在他的脸上没有任何表情了，他站起身，无视了Harry伸出的手。“走吧，”他用衣袖擦了擦脸，绕过Harry用平常那种优雅轻快的步伐朝门口走去，一只手放在肚子上，一只手紧紧握拳，头也不回地走了。

~tbc~


	17. Chapter 17

十七  
Harry信守了诺言，第二次吃完早饭就带Malfoy飞路去见他的父母。

Malfoy也信守了诺言，他提着他来时的那个皱巴巴的行李箱，他几乎没有看Harry一眼，从前一晚回到格里莫广场开始，没有跟Harry说过一句话。他穿着一件整洁宽大的灰色旧长袍，长发梳成了一个低马尾搭在后颈，他的神情疲惫不堪，嘴唇抿成一条薄线。

他们昨晚没有睡在一张床上——这是自从Harry给他打结之后他们的习惯。Harry突然意识到，这可能是他们最后一次在同一个屋檐下过夜了，更别说他最后一次能抱着Malfoy睡觉的机会了，Harry无法忍受这一点。

他们飞路到了Malfoy庄园的会客客厅里，Malfoy站在Harry身旁环顾四周，颤抖着大口呼吸，过了几秒他抿着嘴昂起了头。尽管这里的三扇落地窗都大开着，空气里仍然有一股霉臭的味道，几秒钟之后，Harry才意识到角落里有一只耷拉着耳朵的小精灵正在掸一张细腿桌上的灰尘，桌沿上有一个巨大的陶瓷花瓶摇摇欲坠。

“他们关掉防御了，”Malfoy用气音低语着说，一副因松了一口气而有些发晕的样子。“缇莉，”他稍微提高声音对家养小精灵说。

那个小东西立刻跳着转过身，花瓶被它扫到了地板上。小精灵惊恐地尖叫起来，一只手捂住嘴巴，另一只手快速地打了个响指然后把修复好的花瓶移到了桌上，它扯着自己的大耳朵，焦虑不安地望着Malfoy。

“是小主人，”它屏息着尖声说。“主人和夫人昨天回到庄园了，”它搓着手补充到。

“我知道了，”Malfoy僵硬地说。“去通知他们我到了，然后告诉他我会在这里跟他们见面。然后端四杯茶上来。”

小精灵鞠了个躬然后消失了。

“他现在听从你的命令了，”Harry温柔地说。“这是个好预兆，对吗？”他伸手去牵Malfoy的手。

Malfoy立刻大步向前，无视了Harry的手，挑剔地盯着眼前这张银蓝相间的长沙发，拿出他那施了缩小咒的行李箱，用魔杖点了点让它恢复到正常大小，然后把双手放在大腿上坐了下来。

行李箱的尺寸和Malfoy的冷漠，足以让Harry的心脏重重地沉了下去，他的情绪比前一晚更加低落了。他站在原地充满渴望地注视着Malfoy，过多的想法在他的脑子里嗡嗡作响，他无法集中精神来应对眼前的情况。

“如果你要留下的话，请坐，”Malfoy面无表情地说。“否则，你可以离开了。周三在圣芒戈见。”

“我要留下，”Harry立刻回答，走到Malfoy身旁，紧紧地靠着着他坐下了。Malfoy没有躲开，但却冷冷地瞥了他一眼。“求你不要这样做，”Harry直视着前方低声说；落地窗外宽广的庭院在细密的小雨中闪着微弱的光，寒冷悲戚的天气非常适合Harry此刻的心情。

“做什么？”

“离开格里莫广场搬到这里来住。”

“这里是我家，”Malfoy的音调仍然冰冷且毫无波澜。“我的父母在这里。这才是属于我的地方。为什么我会想再跟你一起住？”

Malfoy的语气里有着很明显的挑衅与质疑，Harry想，或许这是他最后一次挽回这一切的机会了。

但这时，会客客厅里那道沉重的的双开门缓缓打开了，Lucius Malfoy匆匆走了进来，黑色的长袍在他周围翻滚着，他那头暗沉灰白的金发梳成了一个毫无生气的马尾，尽管他在看到Harry的时候，高高挑起的眉毛几乎消失在发际线里，但他还是保持着一种Malfoy惯有的高深莫测的表情。他的妻子Narcissa Malfoy紧跟在他身后，她看起来完全不像Lucius那么冷静得体，一丝头发从她的法式发髻里脱落出来，她双眼发红地四处张望着。

“Draco！”她的声音有点颤抖，Harry偷偷瞄了一眼Malfoy，发现他皱着脸跳起来冲进了Narcissa的怀抱里，紧紧地抱住了她。“小龙，我很想你。”Narcissa啜泣着说，Harry站起身，对上了Lucius的视线。

“我也很想您，母亲，”Malfoy低声说，Lucius移开目光，表情平淡的看着他的妻子和儿子。Draco突然后退了一步，Narcissa有点困惑地盯着Draco，盯着他隐藏在长袍之下的肚子。

“你看起来不错，儿子，”Lucius慢吞吞地说开口说。“你介意为我解释一下吗，为什么这位会在我的客厅里？”他朝着Harry的方向抬了抬下巴。

“我想Draco有其他的他想先回答的问题，”Harry轻声说，当Narcissa看向他时，他朝她露出了一个小小的微笑。Narcissa微笑着，轻轻擦了擦眼睛。“早上好，Malfoy夫人。”

“早上好，Harry，”她优雅地说。“你还好吗？”

“我很好。”

“停止服用抑制剂了，对吗，儿子？”Lucius突然说到，铁灰色的眼睛仔细地打量着Draco超乎寻常的美貌和他发光的皮肤以及闪亮的头发。

“我有些事情要告诉你们，”Malfoy平静地回答，仍然紧挨着他的母亲，她的手掌紧紧握住她儿子的手臂。“坐下说吧，母亲？”

让Harry惊喜又高兴的是，Malfoy又一次走了回来，在他身边坐下了。Narcissa坐在Malfoy旁边的沙发椅上，手掌放在她儿子的膝盖上，Lucius坐在Harry和Malfoy对面的沙发上，翘着腿，用一副严肃且夹杂着几丝好奇的复杂表情打量着他们。

“你们什么时候离开的？”Malfoy颤抖着问，但他立刻稳住了自己。“为什么你们要离开？你们去哪儿了？”

“我们不欠你任何解释，Draco，”Lucius冷酷地回答。“尤其是在你离家出走，并且跟那个你声称你爱上了他的乡下小子住在一起之后。”

“Lucius。”Narcissa转过头用一副恳求的眼神望着他。“我们已经七年没见到过我们的儿子了。我相信你可以更加宽容（kinder）一点？”

“噢，我当然可以，”Lucius回答，但却没有明说他会表现的更加宽容。

Harry的指节因他用力握紧的双拳而嘎吱作响。

“你偷偷离开英国的行为太愚蠢了，Lucius，”Harry抑制不住他语气里的讥讽。“你应该对你没有因违反无罪释放条例而立刻被扔进阿兹卡班而感到幸运。”

Lucius气得鼻孔微张，下巴发颤地怒视着Harry。而Harry身旁的Malfoy，不安地在沙发上动了动，但什么都没有说。

“既然你已经不在魔法法律执行司工作了，Potter，”Lucius怒斥道，“我建议你省省你那副——”

“Lucius，拜托，”Narcissa厉声打断了他。“我们都知道，如果被发现住在欧洲的话会有很大麻烦。”

“你为什么要离开？”Malfoy声音嘶哑地脱口而出，无助地靠着他的母亲。“母亲，为什么你——？”他抽噎了一下，咬着嘴唇盯着地板。Narcissa的眼里再次涌上了泪水，她握住Draco的双手。

“我们在这儿过得太难了，Draco，”她低声说。“特别是对于你父亲来说。我们不能在没人用魔杖指着我们，没人朝我们扔咒语的情况下离开庄园。自从你走了之后，家里变得没有一丝生气，我们独自生活在这里太难了。”

“我给你寄了猫头鹰信，”Malfoy用力吞咽着。“我给你寄了很多次信在我跟...分手之后——”Malfoy垂着头，他的脸慢慢变红了。对面的Lucius勾起嘴角，露出了一个小小的假笑。

“所以，”他昂起头，全身散发出洋洋得意的气息，大声地说。“在那个乞丐小子把你赶出门之后，你在试着联系我们。”

“是我离开了他，”Malfoy急促地回答，几乎无法抑制的愤怒让他颤抖起来，他尖锐急促的语气让高傲自大的Lucius非常满意，所以他深吸一口气。“但那不重要了，因为你们在我完全不知情的情况下，直接离开了这个国家，”他的脸上挂着怨恨的眼泪。“我跟Richard在一起也许是违背了你的意愿，但我仍然是你的儿子，而你竟然不让我进这座房子！”他前倾着身体几乎尖叫着说，双眼和脸颊发红，他的愤怒和委屈一目了然。

Lucius不再笑了，而是把目光移到了别处；Narcissa把脸埋在手掌里啜泣着。Malfoy轻轻地喘着气，Harry屈服于他的冲动，伸出手扣住了Malfoy的手掌。

Malfoy看也没看Harry一眼，就用力回握住了Harry的手，Harry惊讶又喜悦地倒抽了一口气。

Lucius的眼睛死死盯着他们握在一起的手，慢慢前倾着身体。“Draco，”他的声音里充满了威胁。“为什么Potter会在这里？”

“我现在跟他住在一起，”Malfoy粗鲁无礼地说，Lucius震怒地瞪大了双眼。几秒钟之后，Malfoy叹了口气转头对Narcissa说，“母亲，别。别哭了，”他温柔地说，轻轻拍了拍她的膝盖，直到她擦擦脸抬起头，用发红的双眼望着他。

“你们现在是爱人了吗？”Lucius难以置信地问。

Malfoy红着脸对他父亲怒目而视。“我们是什么关系不重要，”他干脆地说，“重要的是Harry在我过得很不好的时候找到了我，并且非常善良的（kindly）接纳了我。”他顿了一下，“他救了我。”

“这是什么意思？”Narcissa看上去被吓坏了。“你刚刚说的是什么意思？你离开那个男孩之后去哪儿了？Draco，我们以为你有一份工作——有一份收入？”

“我丢了那份工作，”Malfoy平淡地说。“我很难找到另一份工作。而且自从我不被允许进入这座房子之后，我还被告知我也不能再使用家族金库了，”他瞪着他父亲继续说。

“在你走出这座房子去跟那个给你下了迷药的肮脏蠢货在一起的时候，你就让你自己和家族声誉蒙羞了！”Lucius气急败坏地瞪着眼睛大声说。

“噢，我想你才是毁掉了你们家族声誉的人，Lucius，毕竟你积极服侍了一个种族灭绝的疯子。”Harry清楚而冷静地说，他对于Lucius这么多年以来对他亲生儿子不闻不问的憎怒，逐渐被一种平静却坚定的欲望替代，Harry想让Lucius丧失他的一切名利。

Lucius满脸通红，一只眼睛狂怒地抽搐着，当他试图反驳Harry的时候，嘴唇弯成了一个诡异的弧度。Malfoy呆呆地盯着Harry，Narcissa大声叹了一口气。

“Lucius，Draco离开的时候我们都很难过，”她皱着眉说，“但不让他回自己的家真的很残忍，你也非常清楚这一点。我恳求过你不要这样做；我恳求你让我告诉他我们离开之后的计划。”她用布满血丝的双眼冷冷地望着她的丈夫。“我们离开的时候Draco还只是个孩子，作为父母，我们让他失望了。我希望这是你最后一次激怒Draco，不然我不会再容忍你的行为了。毫无疑问，从今以后他将可以自由出入他的家，Malfoy庄园。”

Lucius没有回答，他沉默地盯着他的妻子，几秒钟之后。“我想知道他为什么在这里，”他慢吞吞地指着Harry说，仿佛想把重点转移到这件事上一样，“否则我要他离开这座房子。”

“他跟我一起来的，”Malfoy轻声说，他仍然紧握着Harry的手。“我说过了，我有一些事情要告诉你们。”

“什么事情，救世主现在是狼人了？”Lucius笑着说，这些Harry真的有点生气了，他愤怒地翻了翻眼睛。“我们已经知道了，Draco。这个新闻早已传遍欧洲了。”

“这件事竟然惊动了远在西班牙的你，Lucius，我真是受宠若惊，”Harry不耐烦地叹了口气，拖着长腔说。

Malfoy僵住了，然后肉眼可见的愤怒了起来，Narcissa完全惊呆了。“我们不是来这里谈论这个话题的，”Malfoy低沉的嗓音里充满了警告，“并且这也不是一个可以公开讨论的话题。”

Lucius大声的哼了哼。“非常好，非常好，”他漫不经心地的鼓了鼓掌。“继续吧，儿子。说说你为什么停止服用抑制剂的事儿吧？”他脸上挂着一个让人非常不舒服的微笑，嘲讽地说。

“是的，实际上，”Malfoy露出一丝阴郁的微笑，轻快地回击到。“你看，父亲，我——”

有那么几秒钟，Harry的心跳几乎停止了，他对Malfoy接下来的要说的话做好了准备。他们还没有好好谈过——关于如何告诉Malfoy的父母关于他们的关系，关于孩子——自从Ron昨晚飞路Harry之后，事态突然转变了，Mafloy拒绝谈话，拒绝跟他有任何交流。

Harry完全不知道Malfoy会怎么说怎么做，他本来以为自己没什么好怕的，但事实并非如此，因为他发现自己屏住了呼吸面对着Lucius高度质疑的目光，和Narcissa关切但却带着一丝迷惑的表情。

“小龙？”Narcissa轻声问，Malfoy抖了一下，伸手抹掉自己上唇的汗水，用难以言喻的眼神飞快地瞥了Harry一眼。“你怎么了？出什么事儿了吗？”她突然惊慌起来。“你不舒服吗？你生病了吗？这就是你说Harry救了你的意思吗？”

Malfoy叹了口气，让Narcissa握住他的手。“我很好，母亲，”他拍拍她的手保证到。“我——你知道，几个月前...”他清了清嗓子，脸颊慢慢变红了。Lucius非常安静地坐在那儿，眼睛都不眨地盯着Draco。“我在酒吧遇到了Harry，那晚我正好忘记服用我的抑——”

“Draco怀孕了，”Harry简单明了地说，说完这句话他自己也被惊到了。Malfoy猛地转过头，脖子发出咔嚓一声，他呲着牙瞪着眼睛怒视着Harry，跟他父亲一分钟之前的样子一模一样。

Narcissa再次盯着Malfoy的肚子，她张着嘴巴，眼睛睁得非常大。Lucius读懂了她脸上的表情，他脸色苍白地站了起来，高大的身躯因愤怒和震惊而颤抖。

“你什么毛病？”Malfoy气冲冲地问，他几乎快把Harry的手指捏碎了。

“Draco？”Narcissa轻声叫他，一只手捂住胸口，艰难地呼吸着。

“不要，”Lucius低声说，“告诉我孩子是他的。”他朝前迈了一步，Harry立刻握着魔杖站了起来。Malfoy惊呼着想要站起来，他紧紧抓住Harry的手臂想把他往后拉。

“你不许碰他，”Harry直视着Lucius警告到，周围的空气因Harry的魔力而劈啪作响。“不许碰Draco。”

“小龙？”Narcissa的声音听起来有些歇斯底里。“这是真的吗？”

“我想你知道答案的，母亲，”Malfoy叹了口气，无可奈何地坐在沙发上，用手扯着自己的头发，“父亲，坐下来，我们会解释——”

“我不要任何解释！”Lucius突然大吼起来。“我只想知道孩子是不是他的！”

Harry张开了嘴巴，但Malfoy比他更快开口了。“是的，是他的！”他激动地说，没有一丝犹豫或者羞愧，他把手放在了肚子上，这是自他们到达Malfoy庄园之后，他第一次这么做，长袍皱在他的肚子周围，显得肚子更加明显了。Narcissa小声惊呼了一声，举起双手捂住嘴巴，Lucius像被施了定身咒一样愣在原地。

房间里的沉默不断延续着，紧张的气氛让人十分难受。直到早些时候的那个家养小精灵，缇莉，啪的一声出现了，端着一个巨大的托盘，上面放着四人份的精致的茶与点心——包括Harry的。家养小精灵紧张地尖声说着些什么，但在场的四人没有一个人说话，于是缇莉小跑着把托盘放在茶几上。过了几秒，小精灵似乎认为它应该端上来更好的茶水，然后啪的一声消失了。

Lucius脸色发绿，摇摇晃晃地倒在沙发上。Narcissa无声地流着泪，望着Draco的肚子，她的眼里充满了一种Harry认为应该是幸福的情绪。Malfoy则是仰着头靠坐在沙发上，满脸疲惫和烦躁，当Harry坐下后，Malfoy立刻阴沉地瞪了他一眼。

“什么时候——你什么时候生？”Narcissa突然问，抽泣一声之后打了个小小的嗝。

Malfoy坐起身，温柔地微笑着握住她伸出的手。“下个月，”他轻声说。

“这就是你停止服用抑制剂的原因？”她捧住Malfoy的脸，“因为你怀孕了？你太美了，小龙。我都快忘记你有多可爱了。我美丽的孩子——”

“母亲，请别说了，”Malfoy红着脸咕哝到，让Narcissa把他拉过去吻了吻他的脸颊。

“这意味着他和Potter搞到一起的时候并没有服用抑制剂，”Lucius紧紧地抓住沙发扶手，厌恶地说。“你就那么急于救赎你自己吗Draco？这就是你不服用抑制剂把自己暴露于危险之中的原因？为了勾引Potter？”他嫌恶地皱着脸，恶狠狠地说。

“看在梅林的份上，父亲，”Malfoy被激怒了。

“不好意思，”Harry圆滑地插嘴说，握住Malfoy的手捏了捏，“但请告诉我，Lucius。为什么你这么反感你儿子跟我在一起？”他用一副真正好奇的的表情问。“你，是否也许，认为你孙子身上有着Potter家的血脉会玷污Malfoy家的声誉？”然后，Harry毫不谦虚地补充到，“你是不是忘了我是谁？”

Malfoy在Harry身边动了动，但Harry并没有把目光移开，而是死死地盯着Lucius，他看起来快气晕了。他紧紧地抿住嘴唇怒视着Harry，连他下巴上细密的胡须都开始抖动。

“我知道你一直都是个不知礼数的粗鲁无赖，Potter，”Lucius强压着怒火，“就像你父亲一样，在我的印象中，他可是个喜欢泥巴种的野猪。”

Harry对Lucius露出一个微笑，刻意地把玩着他的魔杖。“我会把你那句话当成一句赞美，老头子，”他彬彬有礼地点了点头。当他转过头时，发现Malfoy专注地望着他，眼里藏着一种无可奈何地被逗乐了的情绪，他用力抿着他柔软的粉色嘴唇试图抑制住一个笑容。

“你幸福吗，Draco？”Narcissa在他们两人长久地盯着对方的目光交换之中，不安地问。“我知道你们这些男孩儿在学校的时候是什么样子。你们在一起幸福吗？”

“你问了一个非常有趣的问题，亲爱的。”Lucius又一次朝后靠在沙发上，手指交叉叠起放在胸前，他的眼里闪着一丝奇怪的胜利曙光。在Narcissa询问的目光中，他转向她，耐心地叹了一口气。“Cissa，你还不明白吗？Draco现在会在这里，是因为他想回家住。很明显，他已经没兴趣再跟Potter多待一秒钟了。”他指了指Malfoy的行李箱，Harry感觉他的胃像被人猛地拧了一把一样。“Potter是来这儿送他的，Cissa。既然我们已经回来了，Potter就无需再对Draco负责了。对吗，儿子？”

Harry拿着魔杖的手开始颤抖，他汗湿的另一只手紧紧地抓住了Malfoy——而Malfoy，脸上挂着一副极度难过的崩溃表情。Harry喉咙发干地盯着他，胸口隐隐作痛，直到那双灰眼睛里的崩溃渐渐消失，只剩下绝望。

“Draco？”Narcissa急切颤抖的声音响起，她想知道她儿子的回答。

Harry能感受到Lucius嘲讽的满足感，Narcissa的失望沮丧。他能感受到Malfoy站在他身旁抖得像片树叶，能听到他急促的呼吸，以及他盯着Harry的眼神里那种犹豫的希冀和责难又绝望的情绪。

“Draco不会搬回Malfoy庄园，”Harry的声音在寂静的房间里显得格外低沉响亮；Malfoy眼里闪过一丝怀疑，Harry立刻感觉他不能再忍了，不能再忍住不告诉任何人他的真实感情。“Draco跟我一起回去。跟我一起回家。”他凝视着Malfoy说到。“为什么我爱的人要住在其他地方？”

Malfoy发出一种无声的被哽住的声音，他目瞪口呆地握着Harry的手，当Harry捏了捏他的手指时，他的脸和脖子都变的通红。Harry竟然在有其他人在场的情况下袒露了他对Malfoy的真实感情，他感觉自己比想象中的更加自信并且适应力也很强。

Malfoy吞了口唾沫，仿佛在打开他的嗓子。“你选这个时候说？”他弱弱地问，一个巨大的气球在Harry胸腔里炸开，他身体里充盈着让他欣喜若狂，温暖而浓烈的幸福。他未经过多思考，就靠过去吻住了Malfoy，Malfoy在发出一声小小的窘迫惊叫之后，捧住Harry的脸更加用力地回吻着他。

当他们分开之后，Harry一秒都不浪费的转头对Lucius露出一个巨大的得意笑容，一边笑一边刻意地吻着Malfoy的手。Narcissa擦干脸上的泪水，哭笑不得的摇了摇头。Malfoy红着脸咬了咬嘴唇，露出一个巨大的笑容，他似乎想在杀掉Harry之前再亲他几口。

“那么，我假设将会有一场婚礼？”Lucius冷冰冰地说。“如果你们的第一个孩子是个私生子，那Potter家的血脉就毫无声誉可言了，对吗，Potter？”

“说实话，我他妈完完全全不在乎，”Harry直截了当地说。Narcissa轻声对此表示不赞同，Harry有点脸红了。“呃，抱歉...”Malfoy笑眯眯地看着他，肩膀因憋笑而轻轻抖动，Harry的内心充满了快乐，他用力咬住嘴唇防止自己笑出声。

“当然会有一场婚礼，”Harry耸耸肩回答到，Malfoy哼了一声翻了个白眼。“我是说，我们会好好讨论这件事儿的，如果那时候我们还没有弄死对方的话。但要在这位出生之前办婚礼的话，恐怕不太可能啦，”他补充说，用手轻轻摸了摸Malfoy的肚子，Harry的心随着Malfoy肚子里的孩子一起跳动着。“但也许可以在下一个孩子出生之前办婚礼！”他兴高采烈地说，然后因Malfoy瞪向他的危险目光畏缩了一下。

由于Harry情理之中的畏缩，Malfoy转身面向他的父母。“Potter和我还有很多需要讨论的，婚姻只是其中之一。”他对Harry笑了笑，继续说到，“我想我会重新考虑暂时搬回庄园住的决定。然后，回答你之前的问题，母亲，”他微红着脸坚定地望着他母亲的眼睛说，“我很幸福。”他双眼发亮地看着Harry，Harry的心脏瞬间快乐地膨胀到了原本的五倍大。“我想我们都很幸福。”

十八·尾声  
Draco转过身，发现Harry步伐笨拙吃力地走进了房间，他脸朝下趴在床上呜咽着，仿佛随时都可能会哭出来。

“Harry，”Draco双手抓着一堆袜子，大步朝前走去。“Harry，听我说，我没有配对的袜子。”

房间外的走廊上传来Lily不依不饶的愤怒尖叫，其中还夹杂着几丝嚎哭声。

“她不肯穿衣服，”Harry把脸埋在枕头里闷声闷气地说。“她拒绝穿衣服。我做不到，我真的做不到。”

“你在听我说话吗？”Draco气恼地低声说。“为什么我没有袜子？我没有一双完整配对的袜子，我他妈该怎么办？”

Harry趴在床上咕哝着些什么，Draco转过身沮丧地怒吼一声，但Draco突然愣住了，因为Scorpius脸上挂着得意的自信微笑，悠闲地晃进了他们的房间，并且伸出他的小手臂在原地转了个圈，他的绿眼睛里充满了兴奋的光芒，乌黑的头发乱七八糟地堆在他脑袋上。

“我给自己穿好衣服了，”他自豪地说，Draco发出震惊的抽气声。

“你做了什么？”Draco伸手抓住他儿子身上荒唐的混合着霓虹灯紫色和呕吐物绿色的长袍，“你怎么把衣服变成这样的？Harry！”他尖叫着转过身把手上的袜子全砸到了Harry的头上。“你又乱放你的魔杖了吗？”

“啥。”Harry从一堆袜子里探出头，当他看到Scorpius身上的长袍时，爆发出一阵大笑。“你怎么做到的？”他咯咯笑着站起身走过去。

“认真的吗，你觉得很好笑？”Draco威胁地低吼着。“我们花了900加隆给他们买袍子。这件袍子应该是黑银相间的。把它变回来！”他大吼着。Harry缩了缩脖子，朝Scorpius冲过去，在经历了短暂的混战之后，Harry从Scorpius的袖子里扯出了他的魔杖。

房间外，Lily的震耳欲聋的哭声越来越响亮，Draco只好放弃寻找配对的袜子朝育婴室走去。Lily脸朝下趴在一块毛茸茸的的地毯上大声抽泣着，金色的卷发乱糟糟地堆在头上，跟她爸爸几分钟前的姿势一模一样。她只穿着一条尿布，还有一只有着粉色花边的小袜子，她小小的身体随着每一声抽泣和打嗝而起伏着。

“怎么了，Lily？”Draco走过去把她抱起来，轻声问到。Lily立刻歇斯底里地尖叫起来，用小拳头和小脚脚猛击Draco的脖子和胸口，Draco走到窗边那把光滑的摇椅上坐下，召唤来了放梳妆台上的那瓶温热的牛奶，然后把橡胶奶嘴塞进了Lily嘴里，她立刻贪婪地吮吸起来。“如果你吃了早餐的话，你就不会像刚刚那么暴躁了。”

最终，Lily停止了打嗝，Draco擦了擦她的柔软的小脸然后挠了挠她的肚子，Lily睁着跟Harry以及Scorpius一样的绿眼睛在他怀里快乐地蠕动着。几分钟后Harry走了进来，他的t恤上还残留着Lily的早饭留下的印子，Draco坐在摇椅上怀里抱着正在喝奶的Lily的画面，让Harry的心里涌起一股奇怪的内疚感。

“警报解除，”Harry做了个鬼脸。“Ron刚刚把Scorp接走了——顺便，我弄好了他的长袍。”Draco翻翻白眼，不情愿地笑了一声。“抱歉，”Harry低声说，捡起地上的玩具桶——应该是他们暴躁的小女儿刚刚打翻的——然后用挥挥魔杖收好了里面的东西。“我知道，你四十分钟前就该开始准备了。如果她现在冷静一点了的话，我来照顾她？”

“她才两岁，几年以后她才能学会冷静，”Draco把空奶瓶放到一旁，平静地说，站起身把她交给Harry。“现在先给她穿衣服。等会儿我母亲可以给她编头发。我们只需要有足够的时间换上长袍就行了，梅林啊。”

“不知道怎么回事，我感觉没人指望我们会准时，”Harry咕哝着伸手接住Lily，她立刻嬉笑着试图从Harry怀里挣脱出去。“我们已经有六年没睡好觉了；我想我们有权利迟到一会儿。”当Draco熟练的把Lily那件精美的粉白色长袍往她头上套时，Harry努力对付着她的另一只袜子和两只鞋。

“我不认为新郎们应该在他们自己的婚礼上迟到，Potter，”Draco叹了口气理了理Lily的长袍，然后让她从他俩的怀里挣脱出来，迈着晃悠悠的步伐欢快地冲出房间。“不该给她买白色的长袍，”Draco盯着她说。“我赌50加隆，她一定会把蛋糕弄在衣服上——在我们切蛋糕之前。”

“那不公平，”Harry大笑着把Draco扯进怀里。“我们都知道她在看见蛋糕的那一刻就会把自己的脸埋进去。”

“这就是你在向我求婚的时候想要的？”Draco讽刺地说，拍掉了粘在Harry褪色t恤上干掉的麦片粥。“乱七八糟手忙脚乱的一天？”

“我没想这么远，”他严肃地回答，眼睛闪闪发光。“我以为你会拒绝，”他的嘴唇擦过Draco的脸颊，然后叼住他的耳垂。

“该死，”Draco喘着气把手伸进Harry的乱发里，在里面找到了更多的麦片，“我就知道，我当时该拒绝你的。”

“太晚了，”Harry轻快地说，响亮地亲了他一口。“赶紧赶紧，Malfoy；是时候结婚啦。”

Draco绷着脸。“为什么我要经历这些？”

“因为你爱我，”Harry立刻回答。

“我爱吗？”Draco坏笑起来，“你确定吗？”

“用你完美的媚娃屁股发誓，我确定，”Harry沉声抓住Draco的屁股。

Draco摇了摇头，笑得更开心了。“拜托你别在祭坛上这样做，好吗？”他礼貌地说。

“我可不能承诺这个，”Harry固执地说。

“事实上，我们得在婚礼上做出一大堆承诺呢，”Draco干巴巴地说。

Harry咧嘴一笑，当他凝视着Draco的时候，脸上的笑容变得更加温暖了。“那些是我非常愿意做出的承诺。”

~END~


End file.
